Welcome to the human world!
by kohan walker
Summary: When Ulquiorra and Grimmjow are forced to stay in the human world, all hell breaks out. A mysterious virus, soul reapers breaking down their door, trying to adapt to human life! Sounds like fun doesn't it? no edit.
1. Chapter 1

1

Quietly Ulquiorra walked down the street his blank face never changing as he continued down the wet street. His feet splashed on the wet ground, as he blankly examined the surrounding area with out even looking up from his thoughts. His bag patted against his hip as he continued splashed his way down the street. Glancing to his left hand he picked up his pace.

"Useless trash Grimmjow, asking me to pick up groceries on my way home…" muttered Ulquiorra, his black hair hung over his skin. Which uncharacteristically was normal colored for any other person, his emerald green eyes looked down to his pocket. A annoying sound came ringing from his pocket, his cell phone. Ever sense Grimmjow kidnapped his cell phone he could never figure out how to fix his ring tone. The aggravating 'Pick up! Pick up!' sounded off in a high pitched tone in his ear. Grinding his teeth together Ulquiorra unwillingly glanced at the caller ID, Grimmjow. The damn idiot had also done something to his cell that it wouldn't stop ringing until he answered it, knowing him he most likely got help from Szayel Aporro. Flipping open his cell phone he reluctantly answered it through bared teeth.

"Hello?" he said already knowing who was on the other side of the conversation.

"Don't 'hello' me Ulquiorra, you knew it was me." said Grimmjow on the other line, Ulquiorra was ready to hang up at any moment.

"What is it you want Grimmjow," said Ulquiorra trying not to hiss into the phone.

"Just making sure you picked up my groceries," said Grimmjow smugly, he was most defiantly enjoying this.

"Yes, I picked up your disgusting human food. 3 pound of beef, milk, tea, soy sauce." Ulquiorra sounded off the things he had bought.

"Well good, you really need to start eating human food. Otherwise you will starve." Grimmjow persisted at Ulquiorra about a argument that had been going on for two weeks now.

"Grimmjow you know quiet well my main diet is souls and I would rather not have you screeching in my ear about human food." Feeling content on how he ended the conversation Ulquiorra hung up his phone and quickly stuffed it in his pocket, hoping that Grimmjow would not call again.

__________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow looked at his now quiet phone, grinding his fangs together he threw himself down on the mangled sofa and switched on the T.V.. The apartment was small, but it was big for Japan standards. Annoyed that there was nothing good on T.V. Grimmjow hopped to the floor and started rummaging in Ulquiorra's room.

It was small, and the bed lay in the corner of the room. The bed was black, and didn't look used. Wait that's right Ulquiorra never really sleeps or at least Grimmjow has never caught him. Large book shelves hovered above Grimmjow every shelve covered in a book.

"What a book worm.." Grimmjow mumbled to himself calmly striding through the room. Grimmjow sat himself down on Ulquiorra's bed and felt the soft black blanket, the bed was still new barley used at the most. Grimmjow slammed himself away from his thoughts to realize the Ulquiorra was almost home. Quickly as a cat Grimmjow scurried away from the room, and all the temptations in there.

__________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra turned another street, only to see someone he didn't expect walking down the street with a group of friends. Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra slid back the way he came hoping that he had now been seen. Flipping over a house Ulquiorra made a complete get away from Ichigo and his group of chatting friends. After jumping the eighteenth wall Ulquiorra fell to the ground gripping his shoulder and chest, a small amount of blood streamed from his chest. Ulquiorra took a breath in trying to stabilize his condition.

"Damn Ichigo Kurosaki. After that fight you left me almost dead, idiotic Grimmjow denied me the honor of dying in battle and saved me life for who knows why." Ulquiorra ranted to himself, trying to stop the blood flow from his now open wound. Grimmjow would laugh if he saw Ulquiorra in this condition.

Then one person Ulquiorra didn't want to see was standing above him on the wall he had just jumped. Ichigo Kurosaki now stood above him, Ulquiorra didn't even need to look up to realize who it was. Ichigo's strange twisted smell gave him away each and every time.

"Ulquiorra I thought I killed you," said Ichigo through clenched teeth.

"Apparently you weren't that lucky." said Ulquiorra standing up right, the blood had finally stopped running.

"Man you still have a mouth to fight back with even though I'm the only one ready for a fight," Ichigo mumbled to himself almost in denial.

"I am in no mood for you idiotic ramblings so if you will excuse me." Ulquiorra had began to walk away not caring to see Ichigo's expression, Ulquiorra's blank face gave no hint to his thoughts inside.

Ichigo jumped quickly from his spot and blocked Ulquiorra's path, folding his arms across his chest Ichigo glared at Ulquiorra.

"What are you doing Ichigo Kurosaki? Get out of my way." said Ulquiorra trying to stride calmly past Ichigo. Ichigo grabbed Ulquiorra's arm as he tried to walk past him.

"Why are you here, tell me now I would rather not fight you again." said Ichigo tightening his grip on Ulquiorra's arm.

"I will not disclose that information," Ulquiorra bluntly stated to Ichigo shrugging off Ichigo's arm. Flipping his had in a impolite fashion he jumped over the wall.

"Hey wait a second!" Ichigo jumped after Ulquiorra only to find that the Espada had disappeared.

"Damn it.." Ichigo blinked and then jumped away trying to sort out what had just unfolded in front of him.

__________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow impatiently paced the living room, Ulquiorra still wasn't home yet. Aizen put Grimmjow in charge of protecting Ulquiorra while he heals, damn favorites.

He gets attacked by soul reaper (Ichigo Kurosaki) almost dies and now is under constant watch by Grimmjow (involuntarily), as if life could get any harder for him. Grimmjow glanced to the window, it was raining like crazy out there, Grimmjow paced the floor more impatiently now.

"Damn it where are you Ulquiorra!! Aizen will kill me if you get lost!" said Grimmjow slamming his head against the near by wall. Grimmjow couldn't hide it, he was actually worried for Ulquiorra's well being, he had been for some time now.

His black hair, his emerald green eyes, his white skin, Grimmjow couldn't deny the those features scraped at his mind. Punching the wall Grimmjow listened to the vibrations the wall made as it threatened to fall down. Then Grimmjow picked up a sent, Ulquiorra. He was almost to the apartment. Scurrying to hide the dent in the wall Grimmjow pushed a book shelve in front of the almost broken wall. That would have to do until he could actually fix it. Hearing the key click in the door Grimmjow threw himself onto the sofa to hide the fact he had been pacing the room. "Your late," said Grimmjow turning his head from the football game he had thrown onto the T.V. screen.

"What is your point?" said Ulquiorra calmly hanging his school bag on the hanger, due to Aizen persistence Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were attending a human school to search out strong souls. Unfortunately for Ulquiorra he did most of the work seeing as how Grimmjow often skipped class.

"Nothing," groaned Grimmjow impatiently slamming his feet onto the coffee table. "You skipped class again," said Ulquiorra in his blank tone once again.

"Fuck off," Grimmjow shrugged off Ulquiorra's reminder about school once again.

Ulquiorra looked around the apartment, his wet hair dripped down onto the floor. Well you couldn't really see the floor, Ulquiorra's room was the neatest place in the house everywhere else was a mess. Grimmjow glanced to Ulquiorra's direction, his eyes were wide with shock. The light reflected off of Ulquiorra's wet body, his shirt was sucked up against his chest, his wet hair hung down his back and his emerald green eyes seemed to glow as he stood there examining the room. Grimmjow quickly looked away, turning his attention reluctantly back to the T.V..

"You need to clean this place," said Ulquiorra looking around the room with distaste.

"What?" said Grimmjow glaring at Ulquiorra, "Did you just tell me to clean? I'm no fucking house wife." Grimmjow turned his gaze back to the T.V. trying to not get a red face. Then a noise made him jump.

"Achoo!" Ulquiorra stood in the door way the only emotion on his face was a bit of shock. Grimmjow couldn't hold back from laughing uncontrollably.

"Hahahahah!! NO WAY!! YOU CAUGHT A HUMAN COLD!!" Grimmjow keeled over laughing uncontrollably. Ulquiorra would have attacked Grimmjow some manners but another sneeze caught him by surprise.

"Achoo!" Ulquiorra sneezed again this time more forcibly, Ulquiorra rubbed his nose a moment. "How did I catch a human cold?" thought Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow continued to mock Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra not finding Grimmjow's mocking amusing easily jumped kicked him in the face. Grimmjow wrapped his claws around Ulquiorra's ankle and threw him towards the wall, Ulquiorra gracefully did a back flip and landed on his feet with no trouble at all. But then after he landed on the ground Ulquiorra looked at Ulquiorra utterly confused, then he remembered when he grabbed Ulquiorra's ankle it was burning hot compared to his usually cold skin. Grimmjow quickly ran up to Ulquiorra who still lay on the ground not moving. He reached forward and felt Ulquiorra's forehead, just like Grimmjow thought no matter how impossible it seemed Ulquiorra had a fever.

"Hey Ulquiorra?" Grimmjow started shaking Ulquiorra to no success, Ulquiorra still lay limp on the floor. Grimmjow picked up the lifeless body and carried it to Ulquiorra's room and gently laid him on the bed. "How the heck did you get a human cold?" said Grimmjow grinding his fangs together. Reaching into Ulquiorra's pocket Grimmjow took out his cell phone, "of course it is black it fits him perfectly.."

Impatiently Grimmjow jabbed at the cell phone entering in the number, stomping is foot as he waited for the person on the other line to pick up.

"Hello?" said Szayel curiosity burning in his throat to why Ulquiorra had called him.

"Dumb ass this isn't Ulquiorra," said Grimmjow annoyed with him.

"Oh? Grimmjow what do you want I am busy."

"Like hell your busy"

"Ok, Ok, no need to get testy what do you want?"

"I just have a question."

"Well get on with it already."

"Can a espada catch a human cold?"

"No, why?"

"Ulquiorra has…"


	2. Chapter 2

1

Dazed Ulquiorra opened his eyes, bringing his hand up to his forehead he realized there was a wet cloth there. Sitting up the cloth fell gently down onto the black blanket that covered him, Ulquiorra cautiously looked around the room. He was in his bed room, closing his eyes he tried to figure out what had happened earlier.

"I started a fight with Grimmjow, he threw me away, then what happened?" He thought to himself putting his feet down on the cold floor, getting to his feet Ulquiorra started for the door. But his calm walk was abruptly stopped, when he heard someone talking outside of his door.

"So? What the fucking hell is wrong with Ulquiorra?" stated one of the voices, it was Grimmjow of course. Ulquiorra stood a few feet away from the open door listening intently to their conversation.

"Well apparently there is a virus that has adapted to Ulquiorra's system and as you thought he has a human cold." said Szayel apparently intrigued by how this occurred, a Espada getting a human cold had never happened before.

"Ok then we know what is wrong with him, now how do we fucking cure it!?" Screeched Grimmjow at Szayel. "Aizen will have my head if Ulquiorra stays in this condition for long!"

"Ah, so that is it. Your not worried at him at all, your worried about your life." Szayel chuckled at Grimmjow's grimace. "Well I do have one theory, but it highly unlikely, even I think that it is physically impossible."

"What the hell type of bull shit are you babbling about now?!" said Grimmjow, noticeably he was ready to kill Szayel out of pure annoyance.

"Well there is a slight chance that this virus may have adapted farther than I think."

"How much farther than you think?" Grimmjow was pressuring Szayel for answers. Ulquiorra listened from inside of his room, feeling tiered he went and laid down on his bed. He lay there for a time listening to Grimmjow pestering and cussing at Szayel. After a bit Ulquiorra got up and closed the door making both Szayel and Grimmjow jump.

"How long do you think he was up for?" said Szayel, trying to calm himself from the unpleasant scare.

"Long enough," Grimmjow spoke through clenched teeth. By now Szayel had realized he had over stayed his welcome and started gathering his things.

"My number is on your speed dial, call if anything else goes wrong." with that Szayel left.

"Damn it he avoided my question," opening the door to Ulquiorra's room Grimmjow poked his head in. Ulquiorra lay quietly on his bed his black hair covering his eyes, but it was obvious that he was asleep. "Wow he actually sleeps," Grimmjow said to himself quietly closing the door behind him.

Grimmjow quietly stepped out the back door and looked over the city from their porch. The rain was still falling and the lights glowed all around him from the city, there were many soul reapers were in this town. Grinning to himself Grimmjow stood there observing them as they moved around, "so many soul reapers so little time," Grimmjow thought to himself. Hearing a large sound from inside Grimmjow turned around and started running to the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra awoke in a large amount of smoke, coughing he got up and hopped down from his bed. Walking from his bed he crossed the small hall into the bath room. Expecting to wash his face Ulquiorra jumped to the sink, realizing something was wrong he froze.

"When did I ever need to jump to get to the sink?" looking to his sleeve he realized it hung across his arms. Ulquiorra showed emotion on his face, pure and utter horror. Quickly he turned to the mirror dreading what he might see, instead of seeing his usual face he saw a child.

His emerald green eyes looked at him wide with shock, his black hair was the same length as usual but it was long on his now small body. If anyone else saw him they would think that he was the cutest child on earth, his face looked so innocent. Ulquiorra's clothes hung off of his body, his hollow mask was seated happily in its usual spot.

Hearing Grimmjow coming down the halls Ulquiorra scramble to find a way to fix this, with no success. Taking a breath in Ulquiorra prepared himself for what ever Grimmjow reaction would be. Whether he would start laughing, or pass out from shock. Looking in the mirror one more time Ulquiorra jumped from his spot on the sink edge and started to walk to the door, awaiting what ever was to come.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow ran quickly down the hall searching for Ulquiorra, he hadn't been in his room. Noticing the bath room door was closed Grimmjow slowed his pace and knocked on the door.

"Hey, Ulquiorra you in there?" Grimmjow continued to tap at the door waiting a response. Eventually he tapped the door with a little more force, forcing the door open. Poking his head in the bathroom Grimmjow looked around, Ulquiorra was not in there.

Slamming the door all the way open Grimmjow stepped inside. Hearing a small groan he turned his attention to the open door, reaching forward he slowly started to close the door. Something white and black let go of the door handle and was looking at Grimmjow.

"Ul..Ulquiorra?" said Grimmjow, he was just as shocked as Ulquiorra. But it only took a small amount of time for Grimmjow to recover, "HOLY CRAP!! OH MAN THIS IS TOO FUNNY!!!" Grimmjow was keeling over with laughter, unamused Ulquiorra got up from were he had fallen after trying to lock the door.

"This is not amusing Grimmjow" Ulquiorra snapped, blinking he realized his voice was different, younger sounding.

"Like hell this isn't funny!" Grimmjow was having a hard time choking out the words between chuckles. "Come over here I have to get a better look at you! Where did I put that camera, oh man the other espada are going to love this!" Grimmjow was still laughing under his breath.

Grimmjow reached forward expecting Ulquiorra to do something to resist but he still didn't expect Ulquiorra to bite him. Freaking out Grimmjow pulled his hand back. Blood dripped down his hand, fang impressions were visible in his skin.

"YOU BIT ME!!" Grimmjow screeched in surprise, then looking around the bathroom he realized Ulquiorra was gone. Getting to his feet quickly he ran into the hall, coming into Ulquiorra's bed room he started searching for the now miniature number four.

Up above on one of the book shelves Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow looking for him, silently he moved behind the books trying to find a way to the door. Grimmjow done destroying that half of the room came over to the book shelves and started ripping the books off the shelves.

Closer and closer he came to Ulquiorra's hiding spot. Removing one of the books Ulquiorra pounced and kicked Grimmjow in the face, to his surprise it did very little damage. Reaching forward Ulquiorra started clawing Grimmjow's face, flipping off he landed next to the door.

"Hey!" Grimmjow shouted chasing after Ulquiorra "Get back here!" Grimmjow held a hand over some of the scratches inflected to his face, finally catching up to the quick little Ulquiorra. Grimmjow reached down and snatched him off the ground, Ulquiorra blankly looked at Grimmjow's scowling face. "ARE YOU DONE RUNNING OFF?!" Grimmjow could not understand what was going on with Ulquiorra other than his anger at him.

"I wanted to see what this younger body was capable of, apparently not as much as my usual self" Ulquiorra made no attempt to hide that he had been using Grimmjow.

"Ass," Grimmjow bared his fangs at Ulquiorra, when Ulquiorra looked back at Grimmjow to respond a bright flash made him fall over blinking. "That's a keeper!" Grimmjow grinned at his new black mail. "What a cute little Ulquiorra" said Grimmjow tauntingly. Grabbing Ulquiorra he carried him to the kitchen Ulquiorra resisting the whole time, setting Ulquiorra down on the counter he took out Ulquiorra's cell phone. Pressing the speed dial he impatiently waited for Szayel to pick up.

"What do you want Grimmjow, did something happen?"

"No duh why else would I want to hear your gay ass voice?"

"What is it?"

"Well.. Ulquiorra sorta turned into a.." Grimmjow was cut off just then, all Szayel heard on the other line was a bunch of static and yelling.

"Szayel," the voice was younger than anyone Szayel knew so who was he talking to?

"Who am I talking to?"

"Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra spoke reluctancy into the phone.

"Ulquiorra? Do you have a soar throat or something your voice sounds odd."

"Not quiet that easy to explai..." Ulquiorra was now the one cut off apparently they were fighting over the phone.

"Let me handle it!" Grimmjow shouts were heard through the phone. There was quiet a lot of noise on the other line, hopefully no one would be killed.

Then through all the noise Szayel's phone started beeping, glancing at it he saw he had a new text message. Opening it he stopped dead still, there in the text message was a picture. The picture showed a child, the emerald green eyes and white skin were unmistakable, it was Ulquiorra.


	3. Chapter 3

1

The halls were dark, the only light was from a the few flames that lit the way. Grimmjow's quick pace could be heard from far off echoing off the walls, Grimmjow was quiet secluded in his thoughts. Aizen would be displeased with Grimmjow, he knew it. The mere thought of Aizen's fury dug a pit in Grimmjow's stomach, walking up to the door Grimmjow waited.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Espada number six, requesting entry," his voice quavered he spoke with uncertainty to what will come. The doors slowly opened revealing the large room behind it. Grimmjow carefully looked through the door, dreading to know what Aizen's true fury would be like.

"Are you going to enter or not Grimmjow?" the familiar aura of spiritual pressure seemed to flow around Grimmjow. Taking a breath in he entered the open doors. With each step he took he tried to think of a way of explaining the situation with out making Aizen mad. Kneeling down Grimmjow looked up expectantly, and he was not disappointed. There sitting pleasantly in his chair sat Aizen, his eyes looking at Grimmjow. His brown hair gently pushed back, his brown eyes looking down at Grimmjow waiting. Grimmjow took his eyes away from Aizen's for fear he would see through his calm composer, Ulquiorra was much better at this than he was.

"You seem to be dreading to speak Grimmjow, did something happen to Ulquiorra?" Aizen said this almost too pleasantly.

"Yes something did happen master Aizen," Grimmjow was still looking at the ground trying not to see Aizen's expression.

"Oh? What happened to my precious number four?"

"At first it was just a cold but after a bit it...well," This was the part Grimmjow was not sure how to explain.

"After a bit it what?" Aizen was now demanding a answer from Grimmjow, a answer he would have to give him.

"It actually is pretty funny what happened," said Grimmjow trying to lighten the mood even just a tiny bit. Aizen spiritual pressure was suffocating Grimmjow as he knelt there in front of him, Aizen's eyes were searching every fiber of his being he knew it. How could one mad give off such a spiritual pressure was beyond Grimmjow's understanding.

"How is it funny?" Aizen's voice was sharp like the blade of a zanpakuto.

"Well, he..turned into a child.." said Grimmjow unsure how Aizen would react to this whether he would think it was a bad joke or kill Grimmjow on sight.

"A child? Do you have any proof of this?"

"Actually yes I do, I didn't bring him here with me otherwise the other Espada may attack him for his number. But I have this." Grimmjow tossed Ulquiorra's cell phone at Aizen, who caught it with no problem at all. Flipping it open Aizen looked at the picture in the cell phone, it was most defiantly Ulquiorra. The second picture though must have been taken by accident. In the second picture is showed Grimmjow being kicking in the face by a small boy, apparently Grimmjow and Ulquiorra hadn't been getting along.

"Well, this is an odd occurrence." said Aizen, Grimmjow was surprised he had thought that Aizen was about to kill him. "Have you informed Szayel about this?"

"That was the first thing I did, he has no clue what to do and said that we should just 'observe' for now, he acts like this is some type of opportunity but then I wouldn't know." Grimmjow was anxious to leave but be couldn't let Aizen catch on to his fear.

"Well then, you should go back to Ulquiorra now. We don't know if he is able to fight so I don't want to take any chances, understood?" Aizen glared at Grimmjow, he couldn't move. I was like having death looking upon you, seeing as Grimmjow had disobeyed orders before it was no surprise that Aizen was not entirely trusting Grimmjow.

"I will be on my way then," said Grimmjow walking to the door. The door obediently opened for Grimmjow who walked out with out a problem. The minute the door closed Grimmjow let out a breath of relief, "Aizen.. What exactly is he?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra sat on the edge of the sofa, it was a weekend so there was no school. Ulquiorra looked calmly at the clothes he was wearing, they were so small. Luckily they were white so they went well with his hair and pale skin, but what annoyed him about them was that Grimmjow had bought them. And of course Grimmjow had attempted to do something to irritate him, bringing home a black dress and taunting him with it. Only after Ulquiorra threatened to bite Grimmjow again had he gone a bought some actual clothes, but Ulquiorra was still suspicious.

Looking to the corner of the room Ulquiorra couldn't help but smile to himself a emotion he would have never let anyone else see. It surprised him that in this form it was impossible for him not to show some sort of emotion, at least he could usually hide them though. Grimmjow would pitch another fit if he saw, Ulquiorra smiled again, it was time for a little revenge.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow arrived at the apartment walking up to the closet he took out his body and slipped back into it. Then he saw something out of the corner of his eye, there was something on the other side of the room. Human contraptions, there was one that was nothing more that a stick with some poor birds feathers glued to the end. A weird mechanical device that had a roundish center and was plugged into the wall to a electrical outlet, multiple bags were hung on the wall as well, there was a long staff with straw tied to the end of it or at least it looked like straw, there were buckets as well and next to them yet another staff this one had weird cloths hanging off of it. Grimmjow blinked a moment then realized someone was looking at him.

Ulquiorra stood on the coffee table next to all the weird human devices, Ulquiorra had pushed all the magazines onto the ground and was looking at Grimmjow. His blank expression had a almost smirk like feeling to it.

"It's time you cleaned up this place," Ulquiorra declared pointing one small finger at grimmjow.

"Huh? What the fuck?! Did your head shrink along with your body?! I am not doing no fucking house work!" Grimmjow cussed at Ulquiorra walking over to the sofa and grabbing the remote, this time Ulquiorra was grinning. Grimmjow pressed the button but there was no noise from the T.V., looking up Grimmjow's eyes went wide with surprise and horror. The T.V. was gone.

"Where the fucking hell is the T.V. Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra who's smug disposition aggravated him even more.

"You will get it back along with your cell phone, magazines, and your zanpakuto when you clean the apartment." It was obvious Ulquiorra was enjoying this. Grabbing the wooden part of the bird feather thing he tossed at Grimmjow, "You better start now there is a lot o be done."

"Why you little, PIPSQUEAK!" Grimmjow shouted at Ulquiorra, catching the feathered thing in one hand. Ulquiorra froze, pipsqueak? He was just called pipsqueak?The glare that was focused on Grimmjow was all to familiar, Grimmjow blinked a moment then realized what he had just done. Ulquiorra was pissed now, and his anger was directed at Grimmjow. Grimmjow's cheek was bleeding out of no where, one of the kitchen knives was hanging out of the pillow. "Even as a kid Ulquiorra's aim is deadly," Grimmjow took a breath in and tried to ignore the evil aura coming from the other side of the room.

"So, what is this thing. Wait! I know!" Grimmjow was enthusiastic about this, "it's a torture device!" Ulquiorra was exasperated at how he could come up with such a idiotic assumption to what a feather duster was. Grimmjow was excitedly looking at the feather duster trying to figure out how the 'torture device' worked.

"Idiot," Ulquiorra said blankly watching Grimmjow's stupidity. "It is not a torture device it is a feather duster you dust things with it." Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow's face turn from excitement to boredom.

"Ok then I don't have a use for it." Grimmjow bluntly started tossing the feather duster over his shoulder, walking across the room Grimmjow started digging through the other human devices. "Lets see, what is this thing?" Grimmjow pointed at the vacuum, Ulquiorra gently hopped from his spot on the coffee table and jumped onto the vacuum. Using his foot he pressed the button, the vacuum lurched to life. Grimmjow leaped back ready to destroy the vacuum, Grimmjow was acting like a puppy when you first put it on a leash.

Jumping behind the vacuum Ulquiorra started pushing it forward at Grimmjow, who by now was on the wall having no idea what the vacuum was.

"What the fuck is that thing!" Grimmjow shouted over the roar of the vacuum. Satisfied Ulquiorra turned the vacuum off, and in a quick movement pulled out a cell phone and took a picture of Grimmjow's ridiculous expression.

"That thing is a vacuum, 'that's a keeper'" Ulquiorra repeated Grimmjow's statement when he had taken a picture of him as black mail. Grimmjow was now the one flabbergasted, it took a moment for him to pull the pieces together but when he did Grimmjow was very annoyed.

"FINE, YOU WIN I WILL CLEAN THE FUCKING APARTMENT!!" Grimmjow marched over to the corner of the room and picked up a trash bag and started picking up trash. Content with what he had done Ulquiorra walked into the other room, taking a bottle of red liquid from the fridge he sat on the counter and watched Grimmjow's grimace. Opening the bottle of red liquid Ulquiorra started to drink, Grimmjow smelling the unmistakable smell of 'that' drink looked up.

"Your drinking that again?" he said looking at Ulquiorra disgusted, "I have no idea how your body stands eating pure souls like that, every other espada has to eat something other than souls. But no~ you eat only souls." Grimmjow was pressuring Ulquiorra once again about the 2 week long argument.

"I will not eat human food and that is final Grimmjow" Ulquiorra was bored with this conversation.

"If you would just try some human food I bet you would like it." Grimmjow picked up the mop as he spoke.

"I would rather give up my number and go turn myself into the soul reapers than eat your cooking." Ulquiorra was making in clear he had no intention of eating ramen soup anytime soon.

"That could be arranged," Grimmjow replied smugly.

"Grimmjow, I don't want to question your methods but you use the mop on the tile floor not the carpet." Ulquiorra was beginning to question whether Grimmjow had any brains at all.

"Shut the fucking hell up." Grimmjow impatiently tossed the mop aside, and went to violently dusting. Ulquiorra watched amused by Grimmjow's idiocy.

"What did Aizen have to say?" Ulquiorra asked, he wasn't asking to make simple chitchat he really wanted, needed to know.

"He said to watch and wait just like Szayel said to do"

Ulquiorra looked away annoyed with Grimmjow's answer, he didn't know how much longer his pride could hold out at this. Taking another sip of his red drink, Ulquiorra jumped down from the counter, walking into his room Ulquiorra took out a book and browsed the pages. Tossing the book gently aside Ulquiorra laid down on his bed, he didn't know why but something nagged at him. What ever it was it made his body exhausted, what ever it was it could wait. Closing his eyes Ulquiorra let himself drift into a sleep. ____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________


	4. Chapter 4

**(( Hey there, Kohan_Walker here, I just want to say thanks for all of you that have been reading my story. =3 I would appreciate some reviews to let me know what you are thinking that would be a huge help so I can continue to enter in new chapters. And thanks again to you who have read my story ^^ Please enjoy this next chapter))**

Ulquiorra's sleep was short lived, he awoke to yelling and screeching from the other room.

The vacuum roared not far off in the apartment, hearing something crash in the other room Ulquiorra got to his small feet and walked to the door. Entering the hall Ulquiorra saw a book shelve that hadn't been there the other day, pushing it aside he found a large dent in the wall. Idiotic Grimmjow had lost his temper again.

Calmly Ulquiorra walked into the living room, it was cleaner than before but the vacuum lay on the ground destroyed and in many pieces, Grimmjow stood in the middle of the mess catching his breath.

"Grimmjow...what did you do?" Ulquiorra said blankly, examining the damage to the room more closely.

"This was a rental I hope you have money to pay for it." Ulquiorra looked at Grimmjow, he was covered in dust and dirt. Apparently he destroyed the dirt storage part of the vacuum as well.

"It sucks things into it" Grimmjow was scratched the back of his head embarrassed by the mess and his own stupidity. Ulquiorra saw red circles on Grimmjow's arms and chest.

"You used the hose on the vacuum??" Ulquiorra implied, dumfounded at Grimmjow idiocy.

"Hey how was I suppose to know that, that thing pops off and sucks up stuff. You never said anything about that!!" Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow as he attempted to defend himself, letting a small sweat drop fall down his face. He was being a complete idiot, taking a breath in Ulquiorra walked away to let Grimmjow fight with the vacuum hose.

Jumping up to the door handle Ulquiorra used his small hands to twist the nob of the door and open it. Walking into the bathroom Ulquiorra removed his small shirt and dabbed a wash cloth to his neck and chest. He was scorching hot, his fever had increased.

Not caring he was still half clothed Ulquiorra hopped into the shower and let the cold water fall onto his skin, Ulquiorra looked at his now long hair. It thoroughly annoyed him, it was so long on this small body. He could be mistaken as a girl by accident. Ulquiorra shuttered at the thought.

Turning the water off Ulquiorra walked out of the bath tub, his wet hair stuck to his back. He looked in the mirror, no matter how much time past when he was in this body and his tattoo's were gone. It just wasn't natural to him.

Picking up a towel Ulquiorra walked from the bathroom, and started to walk across the hall. Only to be disturbed by Grimmjow's aggravating voice.

"What the fucking hell happened to you Ulquiorra??" Grimmjow spat at him, Ulquiorra was soaking wet. His pants were still on but they were just as wet as he was. His hair hung even farther down his short back, and his emerald green eyes were focused at Grimmjow. But they quickly changed direction as he headed to his room.

"He didn't answer my question.." Grimmjow muttered to himself as he walked back to finish fighting with the vacuum.

Ulquiorra walked into his room, closing his door behind him. Taking off his wet clothes he walked to his closet only to remember none of these clothes fit him.

Sighing he grabbed one of his normal sized shirts and put it on, it hung down to his knee's. Ulquiorra was ready to bang his head into the wall out of frustration, but deciding to save his energy to get rid of his cold Ulquiorra discarded that idea.

Walking to his bed Ulquiorra laid under the covers and looked at his ceiling, his mind was calm. Picking up a book Ulquiorra looked at it, Grimmjow was very fond of this one. It was one of the only books he would read, Ulquiorra opened and began to browse the pages. After less that two minutes Ulquiorra slammed the book closed, talk about teenage human humor. Ulquiorra could not understand how Grimmjow could stand reading this, it was completely full of trash. Then again to Ulquiorra that fit him perfectly.

Ulquiorra's temperature started to drop, he took another large breath in. That's when Ulquiorra's ears starting ringing, grabbing his ears curled into a ball. The ringing was awful like that ring tone on his cell phone except worse.

Ulquiorra's eyes were wide he was showing emotion, he was in pain. Awful pain, absolutely awful, it was worse than the pain he felt when he fought Ichigo Kurosaki. Ulquiorra head flew backwards he was inches away from screaming, Ulquiorra's claws started digging into his head. Ulquiorra started coughing, the pain was growing. Coughing harder and harder until he spat something out, blood.

A large puff of smoke started flowing around Ulquiorra, Ulquiorra was in to much pain to pay attention. The explosion was large, smoke flowed out of Ulquiorra's room.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow was calmly destroying the vacuum, throwing it against the wall. And watching the vacuum fall against the ground, Grimmjow threw the vacuum onto the fire he had made. The fire was small and it rested happily on the porch of the apartment. Grimmjow tossed another handful of vacuum parts onto it.

Itching the spot Ulquiorra had bit him Grimmjow looked at it, it was purple around the edges. Grimmjow blinked, '_did Ulquiorra have poison or something? I will have to ask Szayel about it._' Grimmjow grinded his fangs together at the fact he would have to see Szayel again.

A ringing came into Grimmjow's ear, making sure there was nothing in his ear he patted his head a second. Grimmjow heard coughing from inside and decided to check on Ulquiorra, tossing a bucket of water on the fire Grimmjow walked inside.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra looked at his hand, I seemed to be normal sized. Wait normal, Ulquiorra grabbed a pair of pants from his closet putting them on he walked to the bathroom. Before even closing the door he was looking in the mirror just to make sure that he as normal again. And he was most defiantly back to normal.

Taking a sigh of relief Ulquiorra looked out into the hall. There stood Grimmjow a happy smirk on his face, apparently he found new black mail. Ulquiorra knew immediately it couldn't be any good.

"What do you know! You do show emotion!" Grimmjow laughed at this, his smirk was still spread across his face. But it was short lived, as Grimmjow was getting ready to make a smart remark Ulquiorra slammed his fist into Grimmjow's face.

**"Ow! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR ULQUIORRA!?"** Grimmjow grabbed his nose, blood ran down his upper lip. His nose was obviously broken, Grimmjow flinched at the pain as he snapped it back in place, using his sleeve he wiped the blood off his upper lip.

"That was for annoying me in my weakened state," Ulquiorra bluntly stated. Grimmjow was about ready to start a fight went a large snap came from the porch.

"What was that Grimmjow?"

"Uhhhh...Nothing!" Grimmjow turned and ran from the bath room heading for the porch, desperate to hide the evidence.

Coming out onto the porch Grimmjow started throwing the burnt pieces of vacuum off of the porch onto the street bellow. The ringing was in his ears again, it was rather irritating. Not hearing the door opening Grimmjow tossed yet another burnt piece of vacuum off the porch.

"Grimmjow...You burnt the vacuum.." A blood thirsty voice rang out behind him, Grimmjow jumped so high. He was caught completely off guard, a puff of smoke engulfed the porch. Ulquiorra stood in the spot he had been in dumbfounded, sitting in the spot Grimmjow had was a cat. The cat had blueish black fir and lighting blue eyes, the cat blinked a moment before it did anything,

"Well that was odd," the cat said getting to its feet, Ulquiorra was at a loss for words. "Hey how did you get so tall, hey wasn't I was taller than you a minute ago!" The cat hissed at Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra asked unable to figure out how this happend.

"Yeah what?!" Grimmjow hissed again, turning to his side Ulquiorra let Grimmjow see his reflection in the sliding glass door. Grimmjow stopped dead.

"**WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HAPPENED TO ME!! I'M A FUCKING CAT!! WHAT THE FUCK, GOD DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!! DID YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THIS!!"** Grimmjow turned his attention to Ulquiorra who had just recovered to his shock.

"Not that I know of," Grimmjow paced the porch.

"We should head inside people will start staring if they see a talking cat." Ulquiorra commented grabbing Grimmjow from his scruff and carrying him inside.

"**PUT ME DOWN ULQUIORRA!!"** Grimmjow hissed thrashing around as Ulquiorra made his way through the living room. Tossing Grimmjow at the sofa Ulquiorra picked up his cell phone and hit speed dial.

"**WHAT NOW GRIMMJOW!!"** yelled Szayel on the other line.

"That was pleasant.." Ulquiorra commented at Szayel assumption plus him yelling in his ear.

"OH!! Ulquiorra are you feeling better now!?"

"For the time being but that isn't why I called." Szayel had such a damn annoying voice no wonder Grimmjow hated him.

"Did you find out anything about the virus I have caught?"

"Well tell Grimmjow to be on guard, and don't bite anyone or something the virus will spread easily but I don't know how it will react to other systems." Ulquiorra blinked.

"It's contagious?" Grimmjow was looking straight at Ulquiorra, he was dead silent, he knew where this conversation was going.

"Very much so actually, I will tell you one thing I don't envy you. This virus will continue to adapt to your system who knows what it might do next."

"Did something happen Ulquiorra you are very quiet," Szayel knew Ulquiorra is often very quiet but something was off about Ulquiorra today.

"I believe Grimmjow has caught the virus."

"What makes you say that Ulquiorra?"

"He turned into a cat.."


	5. Chapter 5

**((Thank you!! Thank you who have reviewed my story, hearing what you think has really helped me continue writing and actually this I the longest story I have written so thank you for the encouragement Please Review, and enjoy this next chapter!))**

Grimmjow lay curled up in a ball near the sofa grinding his claws into the carpet, his lightning blue eyes stayed focused on his paw. His ears twitched involuntarily to every noise, hearing the movement of cloth and the sliding of shoes Grimmjow looked up. Ulquiorra was getting ready to head to school, leaving Grimmjow alone.

After the vacuum incident Ulquiorra had kept Grimmjow on a tight leash, literally. Grimmjow used his hind leg to itch his neck, the damn collar Ulquiorra had put there was rather irritating. As Grimmjow fussed with it he thought back to when Ulquiorra had put it on him.

_Grimmjow was pacing the floor after he over heard Ulquiorra's conversation with Szayel, he had caught the virus, the same damn virus Ulquiorra had._

_Ulquiorra was rummaging with something in the other room, but unlike usual Grimmjow could care less. Hissing Grimmjow hopped on the counter of the kitchen and start knocking plates off, quiet aware that this would annoy Ulquiorra. But then again that is exactly what he wanted to do._

_As he was pushing the plates down Grimmjow found his body slipping out from underneath him, before Grimmjow knew it he was falling off the counter. Closing his eyes Grimmjow braced for the impact, only to find himself being caught. Looking upward Grimmjow saw that Ulquiorra had caught him._

_"WHAT THE FUCK PUT ME DOWN ULQUIORRA!!" Grimmjow shouted at him, obediently Ulquiorra dropped him letting Grimmjow crash into the ground. Landing on his feet Grimmjow looked up and hissed at Ulquiorra, then Grimmjow noticed something. There was something in Ulquiorra's hand, a leash, no a cat leash._

_"WHAT IN ALL THE FUCKING HELLS?!" Grimmjow brought one of his blueish black paws to his neck he found something, a black collar. Grimmjow persisted to pull and scratch at the collar and the leash it was connected yo._

_**"**TAKE THIS THING OFF OF ME ULQUIORRA!!" Grimmjow shouted ruffing up his fir._

_"No." Grimmjow could not believe this Ulquiorra was treating him like a animal, not only that a animal on a leash!!_

_"ASS HOLE!"Grimmjow started thrashing around his discomfort with the collar was apparent._

_"For now you will stay on the leash, we a have a limited amount of money so I can't have a re-run of the vacuum incident." With that Ulquiorra tied the leash to a door handle. Which left Grimmjow to sit and stare at the wall,_ but that was yesterday.

Coming back to reality Grimmjow stopped itching his neck and started thinking of ways of revenge. He couldn't fight Ulquiorra right now, so what to do. Finally getting the hang of his new claws Grimmjow easily cut the leash. Thinking again and idea hit him, Ulquiorra would be very irritated with him later but this was his best idea. Jumping up Grimmjow ran into the other room out of sight.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra walked out into the living room, picking up his bag he put it on his shoulder. Ulquiorra went over his list in his head.

'_I have my calculator, homework for the next few weeks finished, cell phone, un-needed lunch money, my actual lunch.' _Ulquiorra walked to the door and calmly opened it, with out another sound he walked out the door.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The bus was late, Ulquiorra stood at the bus stop happily listening to the rain on the roof above. Quiet aware that a girl was looking at him, her hair was black along with her lips, and clothing. She was obviously emo or goth, unfortunately for Ulquiorra no matter what he did girls always got crushes on him in the human world. The probably saw him as a mysterious transfer student who's secrets are told only to himself, then again Ulquiorra could care less about human feelings.

Ignoring the girl Ulquiorra reached in his pocket to get his cell phone, it was ringing that annoying tune. The girl looked at him as he pulled out the phone, probably wondering why he would have such a ridicules cell phone ring tone.

It was nothing more than one of those ridiculous chain letters, with out a second thought Ulquiorra deleted it. He didn't care about bad luck, he already knew true despair.

Dropping his cell phone in is pocket Ulquiorra stepped out on the side walk awaiting the up coming bus. The bus pulled up and a apologetic bus driver opened the doors.

"Sorry kids there was a bit of a road block back there, AH! Boy are you gonna be ok your soaking wet?" The man fumbled with his words.

"I'm fine," Ulquiorra rarely road the bus but seeing as he had this human cold he was going to try and play it safe. Sitting down in the first empty seat he saw, Ulquiorra tried to escape into his thoughts. Only to be disturbed by that girl.

"Hey, can I sit here?" she asked her black makeup was running a bit and she had used her sleeve to wipe most of it off.

"If you want," Ulquiorra was disappointed he was looking forward to getting some semi quiet time. Behind him he heard many girls hissing at the girl next to him, apparently most of the girls near him weren't to happy with her being near him. Ulquiorra wished he had walked to school, looking out the window he tried to ignore the girls and survive the bus ride to school.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They arrived at school almost late, Ulquiorra walked down the halls of the school and slid open his classroom door. Class room A-13, most of the annoying people were in this class, including a rare appearance of Grimmjow. But it wasn't like school life could get any worse for espada number 4, or could it?

Ulquiorra striding over to his seat he quietly sat down, the bell rang right then. People started swarming to their seats trying to get to the right one before the teacher noticed.

"Alright class take out your homework," the teacher said calmly. There was a rustle of papers a students started taking out their home work or searching for it. Ulquiorra as well was bending over to get his home work out, flipping open his bag he froze as quickly as he could he slammed it closed. Raising his hand he tried to ignore the students looking questioningly at him, _'what was the one hundred percent student doing?'_

"Yes Ulquiorra?" The teacher was just as curious as everyone else to what was going on.

"May I go to the office a moment I have forgotten to turn in some papers to them." Ulquiorra made up a reasonable excuse quickly, already knowing it would work.

"Oh of course Ulquiorra," the teacher was puzzled but not worried. Everyone forgets something sometime, even Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra reached down to get his bag only to find it wasn't there, annoyed by this predicament he turned his attention to his left. There he saw Soeki happily swinging Ulquiorra's bag around.

"Give me that back boy," Ulquiorra started walking toward Soeki his right hand open to take back his bag.

"OH MAN! Did this nerd just order me, and I have a name nerd!"

"As do I, but if you refuse to use my name I shall not use yours"

Soeki was irritated by Ulquiorra's emotionless reaction, _'how could that damn nerd be so calm?! Most people would be desperate to get their bag back!'_

"Soeki! Give Ulquiorra his bag and stand outside the door!" the teacher shouted at Soeki.

"Why should I?! This guy has broken the rules himself!!" Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes as he came to a stop a twelve feet away from Soeki, he knew what he was talking about.

"What are you going on about Soeki?!"

"THIS," Soeki ripped the lid off of Ulquiorra's back pack and thrust his hand inside. Soeki had let the cat out of the bag, well actually it was letting Grimmjow out of the bag. The teachers eyes widened, he turned his attention to Ulquiorra.

"You brought a cat to school?" Ulquiorra glared at Soeki and that cat a moment.

"No the cat stowed away," Ulquiorra walked forward to Soeki.

"May I have that back?" Ulquiorra reached forward for his back pack and now thrashing Grimmjow. Grimmjow turned and was about to bit Soeki when he caught the look from Ulquiorra he was warning him, instead Grimmjow went back to trying to scratch Soeki.

"I think that is the teacher's decision," Soeki's expression told everyone he was quiet happy with this situation.

"Ulquiorra I'm sorry but I think you should just take you cat home, you may come back to school tomorrow." Ulquiorra ignored Soeki's smirk. Reaching forward Ulquiorra took his bag from Soeki's grip with ease, reaching out his other arm for '_his' _cat.

Soeki let go of the cats scruff and was about to hand the cat to Ulquiorra but before he did the cat lurched forward. With out any restraint the cat dug it's claw into Soeki's face, it happened so quickly no one saw anything.

"AH!" the frightened boy screamed, Soeki fell to the ground covering his face in pain.

Blood was scattered across the ground, the teacher frantically pulled out bandages. The students were confused and scared, only one person noticed. It was the girl that had been sitting next to Ulquiorra on the bus, Ulquiorra and the cat were gone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were back at the apartment rather quickly, Ulquiorra appeared in front of the door. Pulling the key from its hiding spot he unlocked the door in a swift motion, stepping through he detached Grimmjow from his back.

"What do you think you were doing Grimmjow?" Ulquiorra was mad just a Grimmjow had hoped.

"I was going to school, you have been telling me to do that." Grimmjow showed Ulquiorra his feline fangs in a toothy smirk.

"Trash," Ulquiorra shrugged off the conversation tossing Grimmjow at the sofa. Grimmjow landed on the sofa disappointed with how this ended, the whole reason he did that was to piss Ulquiorra off. And it worked, for like two minutes.

Grimmjow looked back at Ulquiorra to make a smart remark but was surprised by what he saw. Ulquiorra sat at the kitchen table taking off his sweater.

The cat jumped up on the table and looked a Ulquiorra, he didn't look to good. Ulquiorra's eyes were closed, sweat rolled down his face.

"Uhhh.. Ulquiorra? Do you have another fever?" Grimmjow was trying to read Ulquiorra's expression when Ulquiorra suddenly lurched to his feet.

Ulquiorra was out of his body looking in every direction rather quickly, his hand was on the hilt of his Zanpakuto. Grimmjow's eyes widened as he looked at Ulquiorra questioningly, _'was he hallucinating? No Ulquiorra wouldn't hallucinate, would he?'_

Before Grimmjow could finish his thought Ulquiorra was running for the porch. Pissed off by being ignored Grimmjow scurried after him to find out was was going on, hissing and carrying on all the way. Reaching the outside world Grimmjow saw people he had been edgy about seeing in this condition, Soul Reapers. Ulquiorra stood calmly in front of Grimmjow his hand still on the hilt of his zanpakuto.

_"We never get a day off..."_ Grimmjow thought to himself as he watched more Soul Reapers appear.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**((Just one small authors note, the definition of the name Soeki. I wanted to name him something that fit his personality so i named him Soeki it means Pest in Japanese. PLEASE REVIEW!))**


	6. Chapter 6

** (( A small authors note- REVIEW! PLEASE!))**

Ichigo Kurosaki stood above Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watching their slightest movements, his eyes sharpened as Ulquiorra threatened to draw his blade.

"What do we owe this unexpected visit Shinigami?" Ulquiorra's voice was steady to most people but Grimmjow heard the slight shake in it.

Ulquiorra was in pain for some reason, his cold was getting worse, and his fever had reappeared. The rain splashed on the Shinigami and Espada's, neither of them dared make a move before the silence was broken.

"I came here for a answer, what are you doing in here." Ichigo's arm was already on the hilt of his Zanpakuto, Zangetsu pulsed with a thirst for a fight. Then something caught Ichigo's eye, his reaction was slow but then he realized what, or who he was looking at he couldn't help but start laughing.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! GRIMMJOW?" Ichigo choked out the words between laughs, it was too rich. Grimmjow turned into a feeble little kitten!

Grimmjow puffed his fir he really wasn't in the mood for insults especially by Ichigo. Unable to hold back his anger Grimmjow lurched forward, Grimmjow attacked Ichigo digging his claws into Ichigo's skin.

"Ok I really hope you don't have rabies," Ichigo commented ripping Grimmjow from his arm and tossing him at Ulquiorra. Grimmjow skidded and then lurched forward once again, only to be thrown off by Ichigo.

"You still are a asshole when it comes to fighting aren't you Grimmjow," Ichigo threw Grimmjow with all his might this time causing him to crash into the street below. A crater was left there in the middle of the street, a small cat stumbling to its feet inside the crater.

Ulquiorra made no attempt to help the Sixth Espada, it was not in his interest if trash like him where harmed.

Grimmjow dug his claws into the ground. ' how could I have become so weak? It was that damn virus's fault, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it, DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!'A blue aura of spiritual pressure exploded around Grimmjow, it was all to familiar but different at the same time.

Grimmjow lunged forward, Ichigo lifted up a hand to push him back again. But in mid jump the spiritual pressure grew astronomically larger, a puff of smoke engulfed the area. Ichigo lifted one of his hands to cover his eyes from flying dirt and rocks. A figure was seen through all of the dust and dirt, it was on all fours and ready for a fight by the looks of it.

Instead of a small cat there in the middle of the smoke stood a large panther. Its fur was a blueish black and its lightning blue eyes held a thirst for blood. Its paws were black, and white armor covered it's legs and tail. The armor covered all the vital areas on the panther. Grimmjow looked at himself in a broken piece of glass, smirking to himself Grimmjow leaped forward his claws ready for blood.

Ichigo readied himself for impact, but just before Grimmjow's claws sunk into Zangetsu, Grimmjow vanished. Ichigo searched for the Espada but he was no where to be seen, only when Rukia shouted at him did he realize where he had gone.

"ICHIGO ON ZANGETSU!!" Ichigo turned his attention to the edge of Zangetsu, there stood the panther. It's fangs glinted in the light of the city, Grimmjow was smirking at Ichigo's stupidity.

"WHERE ARE YOU LOOKING KUROSAKI!!?" Grimmjow taunted lurching forward and digging his fangs into Ichigo's arm, Ichigo almost screamed with pain. Ulquiorra's eyes widened, Grimmjow had forgotten, damn idiot.

Raising Zangetsu Ichigo slashed at Grimmjow only to slice at the air, Grimmjow appeared behind Ichigo slashing at Ichigo's back with his claws.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Rukia chanted spinning her now white Zanpakuto, the pure white ribbon spun with every graceful movement she made.

"First dance" She said calmly her eye focused on the battle before her. "Some no mai, tsukishiro." Grimmjow had very little time to react, he remembered this attack all to well from just a few months ago. Before he responded a circle of ice engulfed him, Ulquiorra watched his 'comrade' become a popsicle.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo watched Grimmjow freeze but nothing registered, there was this ringing in his head. The ringing continued to increase, Ichigo fell to the ground.

There was pain, only thing that registered in his mind was the pain. It felt like something was being ripped from his chest, Ichigo was on his knee's panting. The pain grew, Ichigo grabbed his ears, the ringing stayed there persistently pulling at Ichigo's soul.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia was crouching next to Ichigo, she had no idea what was going on. Ulquiorra stood in front of the apartment his eyes were blank but he knew all to well what had just occurred. Out of no where a cracking sound was heard from the ice pillar, Grimmjow leaped out and landed a couple feet from Ulquiorra shaking off the ice left over on his fur coat.

"You over did it trash," Ulquiorra commented looking at Grimmjow from the corner of his eye.

"Save the lecture for later," Grimmjow looked back over at Ichigo.

"What is up with him?"

"You bit him trash." Grimmjow blinked a minute unsure of what Ulquiorra was implying, then he realized his mistake.

Ulquiorra had bitten Grimmjow out of pure instinct, when Grimmjow had leaped at Ichigo he had been planing on scratching himBut instead he found himself bitting him.

"Damn it," Grimmjow shook his head a bit, his fur moved with each shake.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia looked at the two Espada, they were talking about something but they were just barely out of her hearing range.

"HEY WHAT DID YOU DO TO ICHIGO?!" Rukia shouted picking up her released Zanpakuto, pointing at them in a threatening to start a fight.

"OR I WILL-"she started only to be cut of by Ulquiorra.

"Or you will what? Give us frost bite?" Ulquiorra's sudden sarcastic tone caught Grimmjow by surprise, it was so unlike Ulquiorra. That fever must really be getting to him. Rukia watched at the Forth Espada as he turned his back to her and Ichigo.

"Leave now trash, I have no interest in you today." Ulquiorra jumped downward onto the porch, after entering the apartment he closed the door.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow watched Rukia leavingwith Ichigo, Ichigo never let go of his head. Rukia shot glances at Grimmjow determining whether or not he would attack, not to menchan those looks could have been deadly. If only looks could kill.

_"Wonder what will happen to you Kurosaki?"_ Grimmjow chuckled, he hoped it would be painful.

A puff of smoke engulfed Grimmjow just then, the ringing in his ear was back. Needing to know what had happed Grimmjow ran for the apartment, hope burning in his throat that he was back to normal. If only he knew what had happened.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra was coughing again, in his room Ulquiorra sat on his bed coughing, and coughing. Then like before he coughed up blood, looking at his blood stained hand Ulquiorra closed his eyes.

His wounds weren't healing, he was still on deaths door. Also to add onto his pile of worries he, Grimmjow, and possibly Kurosaki had some type of mysterious adapting virus. Hearing Grimmjow entering the house Ulquiorra got up from his bed, staggering he walked into the hall heading for the kitchen.

Feeling something bump into his leg he looked down, the creature was no bigger then a small doll. It had lightning blue hair and ears, also it had a lightning blue cat tail that flicked around in the air. The creature looked up only to reveal that the creature, was actually Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra could feel emotion slipping onto his face but it was too hard not to laugh, Ulquiorra let a small smile appear on his face before deleting it from existance.

"Grimmjow, I'm sorry to disappoint you but you didn't turn back to your normal self." Ulquiorra predicted Grimmjow's thoughts.

"In fact you...." Ulquiorra took a breath in trying not to start laughing, a sound Grimmjow had never heard.

"Look about the age of a infant.." Ulquiorra finally said it, Grimmjow's eyes widened. The small figure ran into the bath room and out of sight, but Ulquiorra could hear much commotion from the bathroom. Mostly cussing, ignoring this fact Ulquiorra walked to the kitchen.

Picking up his drink he uncapped the red liquid and took a sip. The drink had no flavor, but it sustained him better than anything else. Looking to the window Ulquiorra watched the rain splash on the porch.

"This was becoming more interesting, you better be careful Ichigo Kurosaki." Ulquiorra said to himself before taking another gulp of the odd liquid.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo entered the families clinic using Rukia as a crutch, his other hand still was holding his head. The ringing persisted, no matter what he did it continued to ring on, and on.

Ichigo's worried family helped him up the stairs leaving Rukia to stumble onto a excuse to give Ichigo's father, who's prying tactics made it rather difficult.

Yuzu laid Ichigo on his bed looking at her brother she put her hand on his forehead, he had a fever.

"Nii-san? Do you want some tylenol?" She asked rocking him back and forth gently.

"No.." Ichigo choked out, Kon watched from the closet unsure of what was going on.

"You sure?" Yuzu watched her brother muster up his strength to look at her, his eyes were full of pain.

"Yes..I'm sure.." He said trying to ignore the pain.

"Oh, ok then," Yuzu got to her feet and left the room, feeling pain from his arm Ichigo looked from the door to his wrist. There seated happily was a pair of fang marks, Grimmjow had bitten his soul. So then why were the wounds appearing on his real body?

Then the pain racked through his body, shaking Ichigo grabbed at his chest. The pain was building there, something was being ripped out, something Ichigo needed.

Kon watched with horror on his little stuffed animal face as Ichigo thrashed around in pain. What ever was happening to Ichigo was agony to him, Kon looked away he couldn't watch this any more.

It came unexpected, it came quickly, and left quickly, a large amount of smoke engulfed Ichigo's room in a matter of seconds.

The pain was dissipating, not paying attention to where the smoke was coming from Ichigo opened one of his windows. Quickly he started fanning the smoke out of his room before the fire alarms went off, when his room was smoke free he closed the window.

Turning to his room he saw a figure in the corner, Ichigo's eyes widened. There was no way on earth that was possible, there leaning against the wall in a pure white Soul Reapers outfit was Ichigo's hollow.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Ichigo pushed himself up against the wall, it was bad enough having this guy around in his mind now he was here?!

The hollow stepped forward from the corner of the room, he seemed confused and unhappy about this just like Ichigo. There was no usual smirk on his face, instead there was a very large frown.

"Oy, king. Mind explaining what's going on?!" The hollow snapped at Ichigo, Ichigo couldn't respond his throat was frozen with shock..

"First there's that aggravating ringing in my head, then I get a fucking bite mark on my arm, and then I end up here! You have some explaining that is needed to be done King." The hollow pointed a white finger at Ichigo, his black and yellow eyes were glaring at Ichigo for a answer. Just then Rukia came charging up into Ichigo's room, he Zanpakuto unsheathed.

"What in all of the hells?!" Rukia spat out, glancing from Ichigo and then to the hollow. Unable to comprehend this he found herself falling backwards she passed out.

"What do you know she died, no, no, wait, she just fainted, damn it." The hollow stood over Rukia looking at her body, looking up at Ichigo he smirked.

"So what now King?"

**(( OK! Nii-san means big brother in Japanese, and I'm sorry if I got some of the names or facts wrong im still working on this so sorry! ^^': I think this is turning out pretty hecktic for the bleach gang, only one question will be asked what will happen next?! PLEASE REVIEW!! ))**


	7. Chapter 7

**(( Im glad to hear that you are enjoying my story! I would like some more reviews, they help me come up with new idea's, but Im happy to know you few people like my story ^^ I want to thank Gadzooks97 and ThierryMyst for being constant readers, Im am happy to see people waiting for me to update it makes me all the more motivated to finish a new chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!! Now with out further ado CHAPTER 7!! ))**

Ichigo sat on a chair watching his hollow 'examining' his room, Ichigo couldn't help but sweat drop.

"Um..are you done destroying my room." The hollow looked at Ichigo over his shoulder, Ichigo's desk was in one of it's hands lifted off of the ground.

"Fine what ever.....You know what's odd," the hollow had dropped Ichigo's desk and had turned his attention to Ichigo.

The desk fell to the ground with a satisfying crash, at least to the hollow it was satisfying. The vibrations rocked a near by lamp off it shelves only to land on the unsuspecting Kon. Who gave a surprised screech before he was squished, at least the lamp hadn't broken.

"Even though I have my own body, I am stuck here! IT IS FUCKING AGGRAVATING!" The hollow flailed its arms to express its frustration, only to receive a dumbfounded expression from Ichigo.

"Mind explaining?" Ichigo asked, sweat dropping as he said it. The hollow kept spitting out all this nonsense, it made no sense to him.

"Ugh! YOU ARE HOPELESS!" The hollow was extremely pissed off with Ichigo's stupidity. The hollow ran a hand down its face, finally after calming down a minuscule amount he looked at Ichigo.

"What I'm saying King is I'm on a leash," the hollow thinking he had explained this clearly, looked at Rukia. She was still unconscious, looking back at Ichigo he got yet another flabbergasted look.

"You lost me," Ichigo admitted to the hollows utter annoyance.

"Very well then let me spell it out for you, I HAVE TO STAY IN THE SAME AREA AS YOU!!" The hollow shouted in Ichigo's ear, getting a satisfying jump from Ichigo the hollow smirked.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL DUMB ASS! YOU WILL WAKE RUKIA!" Ichigo shouted back only to cup his hands over his mouth, glancing over his shoulder at his bed Rukia stirred. Quietly Ichigo turned back to the hollow, looking at the mess of his room Ichigo thank life that his family wasn't home.

"Well you're the one yelling," said the hollow leaning against the wall.

"You were yelling first," Ichigo commented back, the hollow smirked.

"What's you point King?"

"Quit calling me that," Ichigo snapped being called king made him feel odd.

"Oh? You don't like it?" Said the hollow coming closer to Ichigo, his black and yellow eyes looking at Ichigo's.

"Hell NO I DON'T LIKE IT!" Ichigo kicked the hollow in the face, due to the sudden impact the hollow found himself falling backwards.

"My, my, you sure are testy King,...Uh oh.." The hollow called Ichigo 'King' only to annoy him, but why he said 'uh oh' Ichigo didn't quiet understand. Only when the hollow pointed a white finger behind Ichigo did he understand, there was Rukia standing and her Zanpakuto was in her hands.

"Uh Rukia lets not do anything rash," said Ichigo trying to calm her. She looked at him then to the hollow.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!!" She finally shouted, pointing her drawn Zanpakuto at the hollow.

"AND A BETTER QUESTION IS WHAT IS A HOLLOW DOING HERE AND WHY DOES HE LOOK LIKE YOU!?" Rukia hissed, Ichigo was trying to calm her down only to be punched in the face.

"Calm down wench you will disturb the neighbors." said the hollow glancing to the window.

"Wen...WENCH!?" Rukia kicked Ichigo aside and held her Zanpakuto to its side.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki." Spinning her Zanpakuto it turned pure white, a ribbon appeared on the end flowing in a complete circle it was also pure white. The hollow looked at Rukia, smirking he spoke.

"Do you really think you should do that Wench?" Said the hollow, his yellow pupils pushing at her very being.

"Shut up hollow!" She leapt forward he Zanpakuto in hand, "First dance, Some no ma-" Ichigo stopped her from finishing, the hollow smiled. Just as he had thought, even someone as hopeless as Ichigo would notice the connection.

"Rukia stop! He is part of me!" he shouted his hand was on her wrist stopping her from finishing her attack. Her eyes widened.

"What?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra sat on the sofa watching the now small neko Grimmjow pace the room. It appeared that the virus had taken a similar affect on Grimmjow as it had him, sipping that red liquid of souls Ulquiorra watched Grimmjow grimace at the smell.

He absolutely hated that drink, his lightning blue tail flicked around with his frustration.

"OY! QUIT WATCHING ME AND HELP ME FIX THIS!" Grimmjow shouted his hair and fur puffed up with his frustration, but Grimmjow was quickly silenced. Ulquiorra had reached forward and pressed his hand to Grimmjow's forehead, much to Grimmjow's suprise.

"You have a fever," Ulquiorra stated blankly looking at him.

"Ok, SO WHAT!" Grimmjow shouted. With out answering Grimmjow's question Ulquiorra got to his feet and was heading to the door.

"Hey where are you going?!" Grimmjow chased after him. Only to get a face full of shoe, as he ran into Ulquiorra's waiting foot.

"Stay," with that Ulquiorra exited the apartment. Grimmjow sat up and looked at the now closed door, he could hear the rain as it patted at the roof. It had yet to let up, Grimmjow wondered if it would ever end.

_"Idiot you will only make your cold worse."_ Grimmjow thought to himself getting to his feet. With that he turned around and headed to his room without speaking another word.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia listened to Ichigo's sketchy explanation with out a word, she merely blinked and nodded when he asked her if she understood.

"Well that is about it," Ichigo said leaning back against his chair. Rukia looked at the hollow and then at Ichigo.

"So let me get this straight you never told me about this because you were worried I would tell the soul society? WHAT TYPE OF CRAP DO YOU HAVE CRAMMED IN YOUR EARS!?" Rukia shouted punching Ichigo in the face. The hollow blinked quiet amused in watching this until he noticed the pain in his cheek.

"WONDER FULL!" the hollow shouted in a sarcastic tone.

"I FEEL YOUR FUCKING PAIN!" He said leaning against the wall unaware of the odd looks Rukia was giving him.

"Hichigo," she muttered. Both of them looked at her, the hollow looked disgusted with the name and Ichigo looked utterly confused.

"What?" they both asked at the same time.

"We can't just keep calling him hollow, so the H is for hollow and Ichigo because ..Well he is you add the together and you get Hichigo." Rukia stated.

"NO WAY I'M NOT TAKING UP A NAME THE RELATES TO HIM!" The hollow pointed to Ichigo. Rukia was annoyed with the hollows reaction and shot a complete death glare at the hollow.

"On second thought Hichigo is a nice name I like the name Hichigo!" The hollow panicked, apparently she was someone that even frightened him a bit. At least when she was angry.

Rukia took a breath in and looked at the hollow, but before she could speak she sensed someone else in the room.

They all spun around and looked at the now open window, and there seated happily on the windowsill was Ulquiorra. He was looking blankly from the hollow and then to Ichigo.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" They all shouted at Ulquiorra.

**((I'm sorry if this chapter is shorter than the others I haven't had alot of time on my hands but any way i hope you liked it! I can't believe I'm already on Chapter seven this is most definatly the longest story i have ever written. PLEASE REVIEW!!!))**


	8. Chapter 8

** ((Authors note-I wanted to thank Lixx for the positive criticism, and I will try to adapt to your requests. If you have any ideas for the story I would like to see it them, and I might just try to add them into my story. PLEASE REVIEW!! ))**

Ulquiorra stood in the window watching his enemies every move. Ichigo was on his feet preparing for a fight. His left hand was already in his back pocket threatening to pull out his soul reaper badge at any moment. Rukia had drawn her Zanpakuto and had it already released, her Zanpakuto's point was directed directly at Ulquiorra.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE ULQUIORRA!?" Ichigo pointed his right hand was pointed at Ulquiorra accusingly. Kon stirred and looked out from under the lamp, only to be hit by a falling book and pass out again.

"Must you be so loud Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra began to hop down from his perch on the window, Rukia readied her self for an attack. Hichigo stood leaning against the wall watching all of this, sighing a breath of frustration he continued to watch.

"MUST YOU CLIMB THROUGH MY WINDOW?! IF YOU WANT TO FIGHT THEN BRING IT ON!" Ichigo pulled out his soul reaper pass and was about to bring it to his chest when Ulquiorra's hand stopped him.

"Trash, I am not here to fight you." Ulquiorra twisted Ichigo's wrist causing him to drop the soul reaper pass.

"AH! Yeah right, then why are you here!?" Ichigo snapped pulling away his and from Ulquiorra's death grip, he glared up at Ulquiorra.

"Because of that," Ulquiorra pointed a white finger at the Hichigo. Hichigo twitched.

"'That?' Sense when am I 'a that?'" Hichigo muttered to himself, Rukia was up and ready to attack Ulquiorra.

"I said I am not here for fight girl, so put away that Zanpakuto." In order to calm Rukia's nerves Ulquiorra removed his Zanpakuto from his side and set it on the ground. Rukia and Ichigo exchange worried and confused glances before speaking.

"You said you were here about Hichigo, why?" Rukia finally stated, Ulquiorra looked at her blankly.

"That thing has a name?" Ulquiorra quickly asked.

"'Thing..' why am I being called a 'that' or a 'thing' YOU KNOW I CAN HEAR YOU!" Hichigo shouted, Ichigo quickly rushed over and tried to quiet the screeching hollow.

Ulquiorra gave Hichigo a irritated look, though only Hichigo noticed because he was glaring directly at him.

"Will you just answer the question before Hichigo losses it?" Ichigo snapped at Ulquiorra, struggling to keep the white Zangetsu away from Hichigo's grip.

"Very well then Kurosaki, but you have to answer some questions first." Ulquiorra looked at all of their dumbfounded expressions.

"Huh?" Ichigo blinked,_ 'why do I have to answer any questions?!'_

"Ok..but umm..why?!" Ichigo said trying to sort out what was to come.

"When you left from your fight with Grimmjow you were clutching your head, mind explaining?" Ulquiorra asked, watching for any change in emotion in Ichigo's face.

Ichigo thought for a moment, 'why was it all bit blurry, oh that was it.'

"Uhhh..there was this horrible pain in my chest and a aggravating ringing in my ear. It drove me crazy, but the pain was unbearable." Ichigo explained, trying to figure out how to put it after he knew what had happened.

"Anything else?"

"Not that I can remember, but what does that have to do with you being here?!"

"It is not your turn to ask questions Kurosaki." Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo causing him to freeze a second. Even though he was stronger than Ulquiorra this guy still freaked him out.

"Ok, ok, what else do you want to know.." Ichigo put his hands up defensively to protect him self from Ulquiorra's death glare.

"What happened when you arrived back here?" Ulquiorra released Ichigo from his death glare, and looked at Hichigo who was still grabbing for his white Zangetsu.

"Umm..My sister helped me to my room, she said I had a fever, let see.. She left, the pain and ringing grew, uhh..then there was all this smoke and mist, I couldn't see, and I pumped the smoke from my room, and then he appeared," Ichigo pieced the rest of it together. He was looking at Ulquiorra thinking to see some type of emotion, but he was throughly disappointed only to see a emotionless face.

"Is that all?" Ulquiorra continued to look at Ichigo.

"Yep pretty much sums it up." Ichigo looked and Ulquiorra who apparently was lost in thought.

Behind Ichigo much noise was being quieted, Rukia had taken over the job of controlling Hichigo. Using a Hado to contain him, his screeching irritated all in the room.

Ichigo looked at Hichigo out of curiosity and then out of the corner of his eye noticed Ulquiorra getting up. Ulquiorra picked up his Zanpakuto and was heading for the window.

"OY! WAIT A SECOND YOU ARE STAYING AND ANSWERING MY QUESTIONS NOW!" Ichigo got to his feet, running forward Ichigo kicked Ulquiorra in the back. And to his surprise caught Ulquiorra off guard, Ulquiorra fell to the ground confused but quickly got back to his feet.

"Why did you do that Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra glared at Ichigo, only to receive a glare back.

"Shut up and listen! It is my time to ask questions!" Ichigo snapped at Ulquiorra, deciding there is no point not to fighting with Ichigo Ulquiorra sat back down and answer the questions.

Realizing he would be working with him Ichigo took a sigh in and started asking questions.

"Why the heck did all that matter?"

"Because I merely wanted to piece some things together." Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo's aggravated face.

"That doesn't answer my question.."

"Actually it does just not in the way you wanted."

"Twenty questions huh? Fine I will play along.... What were you trying to piece together?"

"There is a problem we Espada are having a problem with in the human world." Ulquiorra ignored Ichigo's annoyed eyes, and was planing on ignoring them all when a noise disturbed him from his thoughts.

"ACHOO!" Ichigo and Hichigo had sneezed at the same time, both blinked a moment before resuming what they were doing .

"What is your problem?" Ulquiorra blinked a moment and looked at Ichigo before answering.

"The same problem you have."

"What is my problem then?!" Ichigo was getting fed up with this game.

"You have a adapting cold virus."

"Huh?" Ichigo was finally lost, his mind had screeched to a halt not knowing what was going on what so ever.

"I do not believe that is a question," Ulquiorra stated sitting down in the chair Ichigo had left earlier.

"Ugh..You are so specific, alright then..uh..What does this adapting virus do?" Ichigo was running out of question's dare he admit it.

"Apparently it adapts to a different persons immune system, you Kurosaki have caught it as well. That is the reason..Hichigo...Has come into a actual form, and why Grimmjow is in the form he is at this moment." Ichigo was surprised that he had explained that mostly in one go.

Something didn't make sense, did he just say that this virus adapted to their systems. Not to menchan that he said this virus was the cause for Hichigo to appear and Grimmjow to turn into a cat?!

"But wait why doesn't this virus thing affect you?" Ichigo had been wondering this sense the virus had come up. Rukia continued to put more Hado on Hichigo, she was listening intently to their conversation though it didn't seem like it.

"It has affected me, but my body has adapted to it for the time being. Or at least that is my theory." Ichigo was on the edge of his mind, what the heck was the virus in the first place? It almost seemed like this virus had a mind of its own.

"How did it affect you?"

"Next question," Ulquiorra was not going to reveal such a embarrassing fact.

"HEY YOU CAN'T SKIP QUESTIONS!"

"Who ever said I can't, next question Kurosaki." By the end of this someone might be missing a head.

"Uhhhh...How do you get rid of it?" Ichigo realized this was a idiotic question the minute he asked it.

"If I knew that do you think I would be here gathering information?" Ulquiorra gave Ichigo a blank stare, this only added to Ichigo's embarrassment.

"Ok what ever..Next question... umm...." Ichigo realized he was out of questions, almost like he had read Ichigo's mind Ulquiorra spoke up.

"Out of questions Kurosaki?" Ichigo rubbed the back of his head.

"Looks like I am.." he muttered to himself trying to not make eye contact with anyone.

Rukia on the other hand had, had enough of this coming up with questions off the top of your head.

"OK MY TURN!" Rukia pushed Ichigo aside, Ulquiorra was surprised. This girl had just pushed Ichigo aside in such a manor that it was oddly reminded him of Grimmjow.

"What will happen to Ichigo and Hichigo now?!" She shouted at Ulquiorra, his blank face added only more frustration to her.

"Girl, for one thing Ichigo was asking questions not you, and another thing I do not know the answer to your question seeing as things happen randomly with this virus and we can never know what will happen next." Ulquiorra stated.

"Now if we are finished talking I will be on my way," with out another word Ulquiorra got to his feet and left the room.

Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks, 'A virus that adapted to even the systems of the Espada and its affects are unpredictable.' Ichigo grinded his teeth together, 'and Ichigo had caught the virus.' Both of them were lost in thought, Hichigo watched the two of them for a moment. Neither of them noticed the smirk sliding onto his face as he came up with a devilish plan. Rukia turned to Ichigo, her dark blue eyes looking at his trying to decide what he was thinking.

"Ichigo Wha-" She was cut off, a large noise was heard from the Kurosaki residence. It sounded like someone had fallen, or been pushed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra walked calmly into the alley where he had hidden his body, slipping inside of it he walked farther down the alley. Ulquiorra was aware of every rat and piece of trash that moved in the alley, including the soul reapers following him.

"How long do you intend to follow me like this?" Ulquiorra asked his emerald green eyes turning directly to face the soul reapers. As if they were called six soul reapers emerged from the shadows, each of their faces were covered in a black cloth. Punishment force, just what Ulquiorra wanted to see, not.

"Are you one of the Espada working under Aizen?" Said the taller of the six, he must be the leader of the group.

"And if I am?" Ulquiorra looked at them, he had given them his undivided attention.

"Then by order of the Thirteen Court guard squads you are hear by under arrest, please do not resist, if you do we will be forced to use lethal force." The taller one had his hands on his Zanpakuto in hopes of frightening Ulquiorra if he was a lower rank than a Espada.

"Trash..You think I will just turn myself in? Then you are sadly wrong." Ulquiorra raised one of his hands and a green cero easily formed on the tip of it.

"Die nameless soul reapers." with that he let the cero lose on them, but to his aggravation they avoided it and jumped onto near by buildings.

One of the soul reapers leapt forward, Ulquiorra swung his arm you block the blade but something else happened.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The air became thick around them, they felt like they were under huge spiritual pressure. The trash cans near by began you dent inward as if they had been hit, they were crushed in moments. The soul reapers couldn't move, not one inch. One of them in the back was able to stay standing when the Espada moved his hand, the rest were thrown against the wall.

Fear gripped at her, her sweat moved to the side instead of down. It was as if gravity had been changed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra looked at his hand, a strange symbol was suddenly there. It was carved into his skin and blood ran smoothly down his wrist, the ringing was back. But it was in more of a high pitched hum. What was this virus doing to him, did it have a mind of its own?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**((Authors note- man that was one of the longer chapters ^-^ it reads as nine pages on my computer hard to believe. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, more chaos will be unveiled =D))**


	9. Chapter 9

**((Authors note- I really was hoping for some more reviews on Chapter eight...so I cant say I am not disappointed.. But oh well, Drum roll please!! LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, BOYS, AND GIRLS! I GIVE YOU CHAPTER NINE! -0-0-0-PLEASE REVIEW!!!-0-0-0-))**

The noise got louder from inside the Kurosaki family house hold, only god knew what misfortune or fortune had unfolded in there.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Rukia had turned her attention back to Ichigo after Ulquiorra left, no one noticed Hichigo smirk.

"Ichigo wha-" She was cut off, Hichigo had run up from behind and kick Rukia forward when she was completely facing Ichigo. Sending her flying through the air ending in a confused, horrified, surprised, kiss.

Rukia and Ichigo froze their lips were locked together, both of their minds were spinning out of control. But it took almost 5 seconds for their faces to start burning red, to Hichigo they looked like they had eaten hot peppers.

Once they comprehended what happened they frantically pulled apart, they glared at Hichigo the moment they understood. He was quiet pleased this had ended so well, or at least he thought it ended well.

"HICHIGO! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT WHY DID YOU PUSH RUKIA?!" Ichigo shouted grabbing Hichigo's shirt, he was so ready to kill him. Rukia sat on the chair she was confused, her dark blue eyes were still wide.

"Oh come on King, we both know you liked it" Ichigo's face turned even redder than before, especially when Rukia looked up at them both.

"HE'S LYING! ANY WAY HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!?" Ichigo waved his hands around frantically, he was doing a horrid job protecting himself.

"Oh come on are you that dumb King? If I can feel your pain do you really think that is all I know about you?" Ichigo jumped, Rukia's eyes widened but she was still silent.

Ichigo was at a loss for words, his face was unbelievably red. Fortunately he wouldn't have to day a word, hearing a creaking noise both Ichigo and Hichigo turned to look at Rukia.

She was standing her hands above her head holding up Ichigo's chair, her face was still red but it had more anger then anything.

"Oh crap.." was all they could say before the chair came flying at them, they both ducked the chair but before they could react Ichigo's desk hit them in the faces. The force from the desk sent them flying through Ichigo's bed room door.

"DAMN IT YOU TWO ARE FREAKING ANNOYING!! YOU CAN SLEEP IN THE HALL!" Rukia shouted grabbing Ichigo's bed room door off the ground and slamming it back into place, the door opened once as she tossed Kon out but after that it stayed closed.

"Wow King your good with the ladies," Hichigo taunted.

"Hey this is your fault! You kicked Rukia, which made her fall on me, which made us k-..ki....ki..kis.." Ichigo was unable to choke up the words.

"Which made you kiss," Hichigo was loving this so much. Ichigo on the other hand hated it. His face was blood red again, getting up to his feet he walked away only to find Hichigo following him.

"Just great.."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ulquiorra looked at the now dead soul reapers, that power. It was new, he had never used or even know of it.

It was as if his spiritual pressure was controlling gravity itself. Hearing the obnoxious 'PICK UP! PICK UP!' coming from his pocket he answered the phone, eyeing the bleeding mark on his pale right wrist.

"Hello."

"_Hello Ulquiorra,"_ A twisted voice rang out on the other line, who was Ulquiorra speaking to?

"May I ask who I am talking to?" It was obvious this question was not optional.

"_Heh, -chh- very well.-chhh- My name -chh- is -chh- Kuroi -chh- Kari Byoukin-chh- ..Remeber -cchhh- that-ccccchhhhh- name -cccchhhhhhhh-Ulquiorra..."_ the twisted voice spoke that one sentence, in between each word there was a static like sound. There was mostlikley a bad connection or something.

There was a click on the other line, the person had hung up. Ulquiorra looked at his cell phone before trying caller ID. There was none.

Ulquiorra looked to his right wrist the symbol still bled, but now it was forming what looked like a word. Souran, Ulquiorra looked at the symbol a few more moments before walking back towards the apartment.

"So a new enemy has appeared... Kuroi Kari Byoukin.." Ulquiorra looked at his right wrist again, it was still bleeding.

Grimmjow was going to think he had finally gone emo or something, but there would be no surprise he might suspect that. When he saw Ulquiorra wrist he would flip, it truly looked like someone ran up and started carving into his skin.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes and took a breath in, opening his emerald green eyes he looked at the sky. It was so peaceful, so far away from true despair.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow sat on the sofa. His relatively small bodies feet didn't even touch the ground, his blue tail flicked. Stretching he decided to look for his stuff Ulquiorra had taken, he couldn't have hidden it too far away, or too high.

Grimmjow persisted at this for many minutes, Ulquiorra had left awhile ago and Grimmjow was already annoyed and bored. Pacing the floor he decided to wash his hands, they were still pretty dirty from his fight with Ichigo.

"Ichigo, wonder if he is dead yet?" Grimmjow muttered to himself turning the water on, washing his hands he reached for the soap. After he finished scrubbing he stuck his hands under the cold water.

Then Grimmjow saw something out of the corner of his eye that made him freeze. The water, it was now all blood. He pulled his hands out from in the sink, the water ran clear after he removed his hands. Looking at his hands he saw they were still covered in blood, but not dripping, the blood was running from his hands.

The blood fell at a rapid rate splashing on the ground leaving red dots on the floor. Grimmjow grabbed a towel and wiped away the blood from his hands. Before the blood came back he saw two symbols carved into the top of his hands.

Carved into his skin on his left hand was the symbol Gan'yuu, and on his right Souran. Blinking Grimmjow finally felt the pain, it was horrid. Who could have thought a few scratches on his wrist would hurt so much?

Grimmjow swayed a bit, his younger forms eyes were heavy. His tail hung down on the floor, and his ears rested on his head unable to move.

"_Are you tiered child?"_ A unknown voice rang out in Grimmjow's head making him look up his eyes were alert. There was no one around him.

The voice was of a woman no older than Ichigo by the sound of her voice.

"_Are you afraid? Young one..If you are afraid will you tell me what is fear like?"_ Grimmjow thought a moment before speaking.

"Ok, one yes I'm tiered. Two, no I am not afraid. Three, I am not a kid! And four...you don't know what fear is like? Well sorry, I've never felt it!" Grimmjow bragged. Then he realized how stupid this was he was talking to a voice in his head, he had finally lost it.

_"You are lying, Grimmjow why are you lying?"_

"Damn for some voice in my head you are sure annoying, and it is called bragging. OK?! Now shut up and go away." Grimmjow shouted walking to his room, the voice was more annoying than Szayel's.

With out thinking or saying another word Grimmjow went to his room and laid on his messed up bed, after navigating through the mess in his room. Ignoring the multiple plea's for him to stay up and the questions that were being thrown at him at the same time, he drifted into an unpleasant sleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Master, I am sorry there is nothing new to report. I managed to infect deeper into the blue ones subconscious but there is nothing else to report."_ A girl's voice rang out of the dark abyss of nothingness, only to be answered by another voice.

_"It is all fine Fainda, all we need to do now is wait and evolve and learn how to make others adapt."_ This voice was twisted, it almost sounded mechanical but that was unlikely. At least at the moment it was.

-0-0--0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**((Authors note- sorry this was a short chapter! Please don't give me a hard time for that ^^;. Well I thought you might like a few translations!))**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**((Souran-Control. And yes that is the symbol carved in Ulquiorra's and Grimmjow's right hands.**

**Fainda- Finder**

**Kuroi Kari Byoukin- Black Hunting Virus**

**Gan'yuu- Contain. This was the symbol carved on Grimmjow's left hand.))**

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**((Hope that made things clearer for ya! PLEASE REVIEW!!))**


	10. Chapter 10

**((A authors note-Hey! I just wanted to say I'm sorry to all you readers for not posting for awhile, and I know the last chapter wasn't all that funny. I was running out of ideas for that so I decided to mix It up a bit! ^_^ hope no one minded. But in this chapter I will try and blend the Funny and Serious together more! I will be trying to post at least once a week! Please enjoy CHAPTER 10!! REVIEW PLEASE!! ))**

Ichigo rushed out of his bed room door, the night before he had to fight to reclaim his room from the angry Rukia. Right after he was out his bedroom door he slammed the it closed, hearing a loud bang against it he knew he had made Hichigo run into it.

"STAY!" Ichigo shouted over his shoulder as he ran down the stairs, 'man he is like a dog!' Ichigo thought to himself. Running down the last few steps he grabbed a piece of toast and was out the door, he was late again..

As he ran he swore he saw someone following him, but today he wasn't in the mood. Ignoring his pursuer he jumped over a wall into the schools front lawn. Rushing forward he opened the door and ran in, his teacher was going to kill him.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia watched as Ichigo ran to the school, she continued watching him through the window until he out of sight. Orihime tapped Rukia on the shoulder, turning to her she smiled.

"Hello Orihime, what is it?" Orihime had that look on, the look that she always had if something was going on.

"We have some new students Rukia! Knowing what happens here they could be Gremlins or ALIENS!! WHAT SHOULD WE DO RUKIA?!" Orihime was running around in circles holding her head. Rukia blinked, Orihime was being her usual self that was for sure.

"Orihime I'm sure they aren't Gremlins or Aliens..." Rukia said patting her on the shoulder.

"Any way I have some news to tell you of my own," She said waiting for Orihime's expression.

"Really what!?" Orihime was pushing up into Rukia's face now anticipation written across her face.

"One, two, and th-" Rukia started to count.

"-ree." At that moment Ichigo came bursting through the door one minute after the bell.

"ICHIGO YOUR LATE!!" Shouted their teacher, tossing a book at him.

"Sorry Sensei.. I had a bad night.." A bad night as in trying to sleep while Hichigo is trying to kill you, not to menchan you are sleeping on the roof.

"I don't care it a Demon is living in you room! I don't want you late for my class again." Ichigo almost laughed because this was pretty close to what was actually going on.

"Yeah, yeah, Sensei." Ichigo muttered as he headed to his seat.

"Ok class we have some new students today!" the teacher said turning to her now well behaved students, contrary to how they usually act. The class was up on the edge of their seats, in the past they have had busty babes, to bald samurai wannabee's. So what would these students be like?

Ichigo sat down in his seat and looked in his bag, good nothing was missing and no explosives were in there either.

"Wow Ichigo late again?" Rukia taunted.

"Hey you said you set my alarm!"

"Oh come on Ichigo I never said that it was Hichigo who said he would." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"Today we have tw-..." the teacher was cut off when one of the office helpers entered the room and gave her note. She blinked as she read the note, the office helper gave Ichigo a odd look and then left the room.

"Let me rephrase that class, today we have three new students joining us!" The teacher declared, the class was immediately lit with conversations.

'Three new students? Great I hope their not from the soul society..' Ichigo thought to himself.

'Great what did you do this time Ichigo?' Rukia thought glancing at Ichigo from the corner of her eye.

"Ok class let me introduce our first student, this is.." She looked at her two pieces of paper.

"Grimmjow Jaggerjack?" she questioned the odd name as she spoke but she finished the sentence and let Grimmjow inside of the room. She stopped for a moment because Ichigo had screeched and fallen out of his seat.

'Why do you think he is here?' Ichigo asked Rukia, Orihime was frozen. She remembered how heartless this man was, but he was nothing compared to Ulquiorra. Chad was tense and ready to attack if needed, Rukia's eyes were focused at the opening door she didn't bother to answer Ichigo's question.

The door opened and there was Grimmjow, his lightning blue hair was its usually short messy style. He was in his usual form, normal, no cat ears, no paws, no tails, nothing. Smirking he walked over to the front of the class.

"Yo." he bluntly stated to the class, throwing a smirk at Ichigo's group.

"YOU!" Ichigo shouted pointing a finger at Grimmjow, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?"

"Oh do you know each other? Alright then after introductions are over you can take a desk next to Ichigo. Ichigo I want you to be the tour guide for the day for our new students." The teacher smiled, at Ichigo.

'EVIL! EVIL MY TEACHER IS PURE EVIL!!' Ichigo started protesting immediately.

"No! No way! I'M NOT GOING WITHIN 10 FEET OF THE JERK!" Ichigo shouted.

"Ichigo be quiet now! You will frighten our other two students!" the teacher snapped at Ichigo, the rest of the class was dead silent all focusing on Ichigo, the new student Grimmjow, and the teacher.

"Our next student is... Ulquiorra Schiffer!" the teacher proclaimed proudly, only to see everyone of Ichigo's group slowly trying to get to the back door.

"SIT!" in two seconds they were all back in their seats.

Ulquiorra didn't wait to be asked to come in, no one noticed him at all until the teacher turned to let him in and almost ran into him. His black hair hung around his neck and he wore the school uniform, his bag was happily seated at his hip.

"Oh! When did you enter the class room Ulquiorra." The teacher asked shocked by his sudden appearance.

"Five minutes ago.." he said bluntly ignoring all of the girls giving him odd looks and the boys glaring at him.

"Well then..You heard all that didn't you?" The teacher rubbed the back of her head embarrassed and her students vulgar behavior.

"Yes.." He said he blank expression had not changed.

"I'm sorry I have a few delinquents in my class." She was quiet aware of the looks Ichigo's group was giving her from being called delinquents.

"That is quiet fine with me I am used to it. You see, my brother over there is quiet a delinquent himself." Ulquiorra implied to Grimmjow, only to get a choking, gagging noise from him.

"Oh well I see.." The teacher said, great another delinquent.

"Well why don't I just let out last student in, class this is Ogichi Kurosaki??" The minute the teacher spoke the class exploded and Ichigo found himself in a flood of people.

"Kurosaki?! IS HE YOUR BROTHER?!" "DO YOU KNOW WHO HE IS?" "YOU HAVE A BROTHER?!" "WHAT ELSE ARE YOU HIDING?!" Ichigo was battered and rammed with all sorts of these questions.

Unfortunately Ichigo was unable to answer he was focused on the door in a type of shock.

"RUKIA YOU'RE HIS GIRLFRIEND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THIS?!" "YEAH WHAT DO YOU KNOW?" "RUKIA?! RUKIA?!"

"Hey I'm not his g..girlfriend!" Rukia chocked out, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra watched this unfold. Grimmjow was laughing uncontrollably, why Ulquiorra just watched this in his blank un-emotion way.

The door opened, everyone in the class froze.

"Hello, my name is Ogichi Kurosaki."

A orange haired boy walked in the room, his hair was naturally spiky and the orange was abnormally orange compared to other's. His yellow eyes looked calm but had an almost blood thirsty look to them. His uniform was torn on one of the sleeves and his bag was covered in multiple buttons.

"Nice to meet you all," Ogichi spoke to the class, every face was frozen. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow exchanged looks, what an odd situation.

"Due to family problems with the government I have been separated from my family for awhile. It is nice to finally be joining my twin brother in school." Ogichi smirked, the class was dead silent. The teacher had to squint to make sure they were still breathing.

"Ichigo's twin?" the class was all thinking the same thing.

"Hey Ichigo-" before they finished their sentence, Ichigo had run from his seat grabbed all three of them by the neck, with help from Rukia and ran down the hall dragging them.

"HEY ICHIGO CLASS ISN'T OVER YET! RUKIA I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THAN THIS! BRING BACK THOSE STUDENTS ICHIGO! ORIHIME, CHAD, URYUU STAY IN YOUR SEATS!" The teacher shouted, all the students were crammed in the door watching them run off.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Turning another corner Ichigo panted and let go of 'Ogichi', behind him Rukia had let go of Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Grimmjow fell to the ground why Ulquiorra got back up onto his feet easily.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" Ichigo got straight to accusing.

"I told you I can't be too far away from you for some reason, I was on my way here and I met them. They gave me the gagia and the story along with it, pretty helpful huh?" 'Ogichi' gestured to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow behind him. Grimmjow smirked at this, Ulquiorra remained silent.

"Yeah overly helpful, what the hell are you two planning?!" Ichigo spat.

"I agree with Ichigo what are you two planning? A better question is why are you two Espada here at our school." Rukia questioned, 'Ogichi' watched this unfold.

"Hey I didn't know they were coming here at all, they just helped me.." 'Ogichi' pointed this out before accusations begun.

"We are having the same problem as you and until it goes away we will be following you as well." Ulquiorra bluntly stated.

"HUH?! NOW I HAVE THREE LEACHES?! WTF?!" Ichigo shouted, "No No, no! Get out, I HAVE A COLD THAT'S ALL! I'M HUMAN SO YOUR PROBLEMS DON'T APPLY TO ME!" Ichigo started shoving them to the door, Ulquiorra calmly walked out but Grimmjow had to be pushed.

"Are you Ichigo? Are you really?" Grimmjow asked.

"STOP QUOTING THINGS!!" With that Ichigo slammed the door. 'Ogichi' looked at Ichigo then at Rukia then back to Ichigo.

"So~ what do you think you will go through when you get back to class?" Ichigo shuttered, turning to 'Ogichi' and pounced then started attacking him mercilessly. Rukia was forced to pull the two of them apart scratching and punching the whole time.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Outside the door Ulquiorra and Grimmjow listened to the two fight, and then Rukia trying to pull them apart. Then Grimmjow turned to Ulquiorra actually smiling.

"You know this is pretty fun I think I will go to schoolwa-y more often," Grimmjow said starting to walk away.

"Alright then Grimmjow, here is the homework from the last three months." Ulquiorra offered Grimmjow a very long piece of paper.

"Ok, never mind I hate school, later I'm skipping." with that Grimmjow hopped off.

Sighing Ulquiorra turned to the door, hearing more noise from the other side he decided to go to the front entrance.

"What a day this is turning out to be.."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The teacher watched her door waiting for her students to come back but they problem wouldn't. Sighing she started grading papers only to stop half way through a page because a small knock was heard on the door.

_"Hello? Sensei?"_ A girl stepped inside the class room, her hair was white and her red eyes gleamed in the light from the window.

_"I'm here to transfer to your class tomorrow"_ she smiled at the teacher, her white hair swayed a bit as she smiled.

"Wow lots of new students coming in." the teacher said putting down her pen.

"Have you talked to the office?"

"_Yes I have Sensei, so I will be joining your class. My name is Fainda."_


	11. Chapter 11

**(( A small authors note-I would really appreciate some more reviews, I'm beginning to question whether I can finish this story, I don't feel all that encouraged.. Anyhow thanks to you who did Review. Without any more rambling chapter 11!))**

Ulquiorra stood outside the Kurosaki Clinic debating whether this was a wise idea, if Ulquiorra's estimations were correct then Hichigo or Ichigo should experience a new symptom soon. Ulquiorra took at few steps forward, and then stopped. He would have to get this over with eventually, now was just as good as any other time. Walking to the door he calmly using the back of his hand tapped on the door, it was so strange not breaking down the door. A young girl answered to his impatient knocking, it was Ichigo's younger sister. How did Ulquiorra know? She smelled like him, a lot like him.

"Hi there…who are you here to see?" she asked apparently this household got plenty of odd visitors. Ulquiorra was silent a moment, just looking at the girl. She began to feel uneasy and had begun to close the door slightly.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," he said not looking at her but behind her. Trying to find any sign of change, nothing was to be seen, yet.

"Oh? You're here to see brother? Ok he's upstairs you can go see him if you want." She said opening the door for him, the moment he said Ichigo she wasn't afraid of him anymore, how very odd. Walking to the stairs he began to climb up them, his hands were in his pockets. Those markings were still carved in his wrist, they had stopped bleeding at the moment, but they kept reopening.

"Upstairs to the left!" Yuzu shouted at him, he ignored her. He had been here before, but last time he used a window instead of the door. Walking to the door he heard much comotion from inside, not caring to knock he let himself inside.

Ichigo was on the ground holding his face, Rukia was holding what looked like a sketch book in one hand the other hand was balled up in a fist, and Hichigo was seated happily on the bed watching this. They all looked at his when he entered the room, geez way to make a guy feel welcome getting a bunch of glares when he enters a room. Rukia blinked and then decided to speak while Ichigo recovered from Rukia's punch. Hichigo hopped down from the bed and waved to Ulquiorra, he hadn't changed a bit and neither had Ichigo.

"Why are you here Ulquiorra?" Rukia asked, blocking him from entering the room any more than he had. He looked at her, her one piece of hair hung across the middle of her face; her dark blue eyes met his emerald ones as she glared at him, her arms were crossed across her chest. She was annoyed by his now frequent visits, it was written across her face. Ichigo had gotten to his feet but was still holding his nose; Hichigo chuckled at Ichigo's pain. It must feel like a small pinch to him, while to Ichigo it was a full on punch.

"I'm here to see if there were any more changes, apparently not." Ulquiorra didn't speak after he said that. He was watching the expressions, Rukia's was annoyed and confused, Ichigo's was in pain and confused, Hichigo thought this whole situation was amusing. Ichigo twisted his nose letting off a large cracking noise as he popped it back in place.

"Ow..." he said as he glared at Rukia, she merely smirked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Guess you will be on your way then?" Rukia said Ulquiorra had over stayed his welcome. Then again that welcome had never been given. Turning Ulquiorra started heading to the stairs considering if it would be faster to jump out a window, but he wasn't in the mood for it. Walking to the stairs he started to walk down the stairs, hearing something from Ichigo's room he poked his head around the corner. There with a cup to the door was Yuzu and Ichigo's father, Ulquiorra blinked. Apparently there was no privacy in this family.

"Eavesdropping?" he said looking at the both, the jumped. The father spun around and pointed a finger at Ulquiorra and then dropped it, Yuzu squeaked and then looked at him confused a bit.

"No, of course not!" Ichigo's father and Yuzu spoke at the same time.

"Of course you weren't what type of father eavesdrops on his son?" Ulquiorra asked, the father froze and sweat dropped then started sobbing. What type of family did Kurosaki have?!

"Oh my dear wife, I don't know why but everyone is being so mean to me!" Ichigo's father ran up to a poster and started sobbing to it.

"Dad? Why is that upstairs?" Asked Yuzu, she was wondering when Ichigo and Rukia would come out to see what all this racket was about.

"I brought her up here so she could spend quality time with her children!" Ichigo's father proclaimed Ichigo's room open. Well more like it was kicked open; there in the now open door way was a very angry and annoyed Ichigo.

"Dad shut the fucking hell up for once!" Ichigo shouted, before he could say anything else though Ichigo's father flew up and kicked Ichigo in the face. Ichigo reacted quickly and threw his dad to the ground. The whole time this was going on Ulquiorra was slowly heading to the stairs, this family was even weirder than some of the Espada. And that is saying something.

"Nice punch…" Ichigo's father commented as Ichigo punched him in the face.

"Geez! Get a life dad!" With that Ichigo got up and slammed the door to his room closed. Ichigo's father and Yuzu were already back at Ichigo's door with cups pressed to their ears. Ulquiorra was going down the stairs; he would rather not deal with this at the moment. Skipping the last few steps he left the house, trying to escape from the next collision.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo sat on his bed, quiet aware that his dad and sister were eavesdropping. Rukia stood were she was not looking at the door; Hichigo sat in the seat and was spinning around in circles. Ichigo yawned, and lay on his bed.

"Nothing better than a lazy Sunday..." he mumbled, Rukia shot a glare at him, Hichigo shrugged.

"Ichigo, were going to have to visit squad four and find out what is wrong. And maybe see squad twelve and the science department." She said bluntly destroying Ichigo's hope of spending the day lazing around; Hichigo rolled his eyes at Ichigo's disappointed expression.

"Damn it that really sucks..." he stated, folding his arms behind his head, Ichigo spun around in circles faster. Rukia blinked, Hichigo continued to spin in a circle. But with each loop he started to pick up more and more speed, Ichigo walked up and grabbed the chair bringing him to a very quick stop. Hichigo flew off of the seat quicker than Ichigo could start his lecture at him. Hichigo was rammed into the wall, head first. He didn't get back up; Ichigo felt a large amount of throbbing in his head.

They both ran forward and tried to walk him up, Ichigo started by shaking him, that didn't work. Ichigo shook him even more but to no avail. Rukia pushed him aside.

"Move it Ichigo, it is my turn!" she said raising one of her arms she slapped Hichigo across the face multiple times. Hichigo stirred but didn't wake from unconsciousness, lifting him she flipped him over. Raising her hand she started slapping Hichigo across the face. Once on one side with the front of her wrist then on the other with the back of the wrist, Ichigo cringed at the pain, Hichigo finally shot upward surprised. Glaring he shouted at her.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?" He shouted at her, Rukia got to her feet and shouted back at him.

"OH SHUT UP HICHIGO!" she shouted at him shaking her head as she glared at him. Hichigo blinked and looked at Rukia then to Ichigo and blinked again.

"Who?" he said, Ichigo and Rukia's minds screeched to a stop. They both looked at Hichigo dumbfounded, how hard did he hit his head?!

"You!" They both shouted at him, he blinked at them again and then looked around the room.

"Where am I?" He asked, Rukia and Ichigo exchanged looks, was it possible for a hollow to get amnesia? Rukia walked over and moved some of 'Hichigo's 'hair, there seated happily on his head was a round bump. He had flown off of that chair pretty fast, and that was a loud crash. But it was impossible for this to happen, wasn't it?

"There is no way..." Ichigo muttered looking at Rukia, 'Hichigo' was attempting to look over his shoulder to see what she was doing. Ichigo opened his cell phone in one swift movement and dialed Urahara's shop's phone number. The line buzzed for several moments, Ichigo's head throbbed again, he tried to ignore it and focus on the larger issue.

"HELLO ICHIGO!~" Urahara was in one of his usual moods, hipper and annoying. Sighing Ichigo responded to him.

"Hello Urahara…." Urahara rolled his eyes at Ichigo's reaction, what does he want to talk about?

"SO~ Ichigo what is the call for, a pleasant chat?" Urahara said cheerfully into the phone.

"No…It isn't for a chat Urahara."

"Ok come one Ichigo don't call me Urahara it's too formal! Just call me Kisuke!" Urahara was as enthusiastic as ever, only adding onto Ichigo's irritation! "Urahara was as enthusiastic as ever, only adding onto Ichigo's annoyance though…

"Ok find Kisuke... Well we are having a slight problem with Hichigo…" Ichigo was looking over his shoulder at the arguing Rukia and 'Hichigo'.

"Oh? What this time, did Rukia murder him?"

"No, he hit his head and now he doesn't even know who he is..."

"Huh?" was all Urahara could say, "Ichigo you do realize sense you two are connected you as well might be affected soon..."

"I sorta realized that…." Ichigo said, sitting down on the chair.

"Come over to my shop Ichigo, bring Rukia and Hichigo." Urahara ordered.

"Huh? Why?" Ichigo asked.

"NOW!" Urahara shouted into the phone, causing Ichigo to have to hold the phone away from his ear.

"OK OK WERE COMEING!" Ichigo shouted back with that he hung up the phone. 'What else could go wrong?' Ichigo thought to himself, and then after he thought it he hoped that we didn't just jinx himself but it was a good question, what else could go wrong?

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(( Authors note- i know you were expecting Fainda to show up in this chapter, well i sorta decided to add a chapter that would be a tiny bit funny before that. So much for Ichigo's stress free Sunday! REVIEW PLEASE!!!! ))**


	12. Chapter 12

**((Authors note- Thank you to all who posted Reviews, I really enjoy reading them even if it is just a "nice job" or "Keep up the good work" ^-^ So thank you again, I never thought I would get to chapter 12 so I am really shocked. No one I know I real will read my story because no one around where I live likes anime all that much so it is nice to show it to people who care about what a write. Without any more ranting, complaining, or thanking CHAPTER 12!!! PLEASE REVIEW!))**

Ichigo walked reluctantly down the street with his twin 'Ogichi' and Rukia, it was a cloudy day, somewhat usual for Tokyo. Then again nothing in Tokyo was normal anymore. Turning yet graffiti covered corner they walked into an off street away from the main street. Damn, Urahara's place was just too far from Ichigo's house. Sighing Ichigo continued to walk forward regretting every step he would have to take.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"What a strange group…."_ A figure hid on one of the roof tops, the red eyes gleamed with blood lust. The figure bit on its lip, '_why hadn't the symbols appeared yet?_' Growling the figure jumped to another roof continuing its pursuit of Ichigo, Rukia, and 'Ogichi.' Putting out one of its hands something started forming, it looked like how some germs might, looking carefully at it you could see lines of data flowing through it. _The germ started to shake and mutate in her hand, in a matter of seconds it formed what looked like a mosquito._

_"Time to find Itonami sukure-pa-,"_ the Mosquito like creature flew from her hand, its wings beat hastily against the wind. The creature had computer data still visible inside of it; it dove through the air, cutting through it as it picked up speed for its attack.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo looked at the many puddles on the ground, as he did he saw something reflected in the water. It looked like some pointed object diving down at them, realizing they were being attack Ichigo grabbed Rukia and 'Ogichi' and tackled them to the ground.

"Watch out!" there was a large splash as the hit the ground; water flew up as they slid a few meters. But they were back up on their feet in just a few moments. "Who's there!?" Ichigo shouted as he scanned the area, 'Ogichi' was just as alert as Rukia and Ichigo. Rukia had already used up a Chappy mod soul and was ready to draw her Zanpakuto.

"Chappy, Restrain and protect Hichigo!" Rukia ordered, her gigai blinked and then responded.

"On the double, Hop!" Chappy ran right at Hichigo, grabbed him by the throat and started dragging him around the corner. He was protesting the whole time.

"Who's there!?" shouted Ichigo, he too was already a soul reaper; Chappy had hopped over and dragged his body over to where Hichigo was. The mosquito flew around them, diving and stabbing angrily at Ichigo in particular, until it was destroyed by one of Rukia's hado's.

"Hado 31 Shakkaho Red Flame Cannon!" The fire like Hado shot from Rukia's arm and hit the Mosquito directly causing it to explode. Rukia walked over and examined the dead and twitching insect like creature.

"What is that thing Rukia?" Ichigo asked looking over Rukia's shoulder, Ichigo winced, that strange ringing was back that awful ringing.

"It is a type of summoned creature I think… I have never seen one quiet like this before though…." Rukia paced the street, what could this mean? What is going on, a mutating virus and now this?

"What does that mean?" Ichigo asked Rukia glared at him over her shoulder causing him to jump back a bit and sweat drop.

"If I knew that then do you think I would just be standing around Ichigo?!" Rukia shouted at him, he cringed at the fury in her voice. Then a giggle was heard behind them, they both spun around to see who made that high pitched noise.

There stood a girl her face was hidden behind many rags and underneath all of those was a strange white mask, not a hollow mask but it did look somewhat similar her red eyes flashed underneath the mask, it was quiet easy to image that she was smiling at them

_"You were correct Rukia-Chan that is a summoned Creature."_ The girl's eye's remained unemotional as she spoke, Ichigo wanted to run, something wasn't right with this girl and it highly disturbed him.

"Who are you...?" Rukia asked glaring at the girl the whole time, the girl tilted her head. But didn't speak, she merely put out one of her hands and then flipped a piece of paper from her sleeve. She tried to hand the paper to Rukia and Ichigo but they took a step back and would not let her near them. The girl looked at them then sighed, she started to walk away.

"Hey Girl! You never answered our question," the girl looked at them her red eyes glinted under the mask.

_"Who am I?"_ the girl asked, her voice was beautiful it sounded like bells ringing. _"I am Fainda,"_ the wind blew fiercely causing the cloths and rags that covered her face to waver but never lose their grip to her head.

"Fainda, doesn't that mean finder?" Rukia asked, "Finder of what?" there was a quick hopping like movement from the girl, she was laughing.

_"I am the finder of the ill, the finder of the death, the finder of the half hollows…"_ Fainda said, Ichigo took a step back, and then charged. Swinging his Zanpakuto down at her there was a large clash; the girl stood there her hand raised above her head. Her hand was gripping a blade; the blade was small and looked like there was a line half way through it. Spinning the hilt of her blade she split it in two form twin blades. Ichigo charged again, Fainda leaped backwards a few feet.

_"You really are quick to attack Kurosaki Ichigo,"_ she said blocking yet another of Ichigo's relentless attacks.

"How do you know who we are?!" Ichigo shouted swinging Zangetsu against her blades again causing her to block with her twin blades in an X formation. Taking advantage of her arms being stuck like that Ichigo attempted to punch her in the stomach. Then a third arm appeared on her body grabbing Ichigo's wrist it threw him forwards, causing a large crash against one of the wall and bike ramps.

_"How do I know about you? What a pitiful question Ichigo, the soul society mainframe is not all that hard to hack into."_ Underneath the mask she rolled her eyes, Ichigo grinded his teeth together. Rukia was already attacking as well, but Fainda didn't even need to turn her head to block Rukia's attacks. Rukia tried to slice at the girls head but the blade was caught by that third arm again, flipping Rukia over the third arm threw Rukia at Ichigo. Ichigo attempted to catch his flying friend but was still sent back several feet.

"Damn it, why are you here!" Fainda looked at Ichigo her expression was unreadable.

_"Master was correct; you humans do ask a lot of annoying questions."_ Fainda back flipped over a wall onto a roof, rolling her wrist she flicked a letter down at Ichigo. _"Give that to Urahara, he should know what it means… That is if he is still alive when you get there."_ Ichigo's heart stopped, 'what did she mean by that?'

"Hey wait a minute what do you mean 'if' he is still alive when you get there!?" Ichigo shouted getting to his feet and readying Zangetsu.

_"Just like I said Kurosaki, but why don't you go see for yourself..."_ Fainda chuckled, before Ichigo could ask her anymore questions she vanished. Looking to the distance Ichigo saw smoke; the smoke was rising from Urahara's.

Getting to his feet Ichigo and Rukia started running to Urahara's as quickly as they could, the only question was are they still alive?

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fire raged over Urahara's shop, explosions were hear from inside. Most likely the merchandise, there were no signs of life from inside, only the heat of the flames. Ichigo and Rukia ran up and looked with horror at the out of control flame destroying Urahara's home and shop. Rukia could feel the lump in her throat, swallowing she looked at Ichigo. Mustering up her voice she spoke, hoping Ichigo didn't hear the waver in her voice.

"You go find Urahara; I will start trying to put the fires out." She said Ichigo nodded and ran into the flames, Rukia was now alone. Sighing she turned to find some way of putting the fire out, finding a hose she tried to put some of it out. No avail. Chappy had finally arrived lugging Ichigo's body and the tied up Hichigo behind her. "Chappy go call the fire department!" Rukia ordered.

"Yes mistress Soul reaper! Hop!" said Chappy pulling out Rukia's soul pager and dialing 911 into the phone. "Hello yes there is a fire, we are at the eastern outskirts of Karakura town. Please come soon!" Chappy said, after she hung up she looked at rukia "Their on their way, hop!..."

"Alright then let's just hope Ichigo and them are alright..." Rukia said watching the flames trying to burn the sky. "Please be alright Ichigo.."

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo ran quickly through the flames trying to not get burned, where were Urahara and them? Jumping over yet another burning piece of wood Ichigo finally saw it; the hidden door to Urahara's Sho'ten basement was still there. Leaping over to it Ichigo ripped it open and ran down the stair case.

"Urahara?!" Ichigo shouted as he ran down the stairs, there was no answer. Ichigo finished running to the bottom and searched the area. There was no sign of them, then out of nowhere Ururu charge at him. Ichigo nearly was punched in the face by one of her fists.

"Hey Ururu! Calm down it is just me Ichigo!" Ururu didn't respond she just continued to attack him without mercy. Ichigo was unable to understand, why did she continue to attack him? Grabbing her wrists he managed to stop her for a moment.

"Hey what don't you get about I'm not you enemy," Ichigo shouted in her face, she didn't respond. Then Ichigo noticed something, there was something carved into her neck. A symbol by the looks of it, the symbol was one word. Souran, control. Ichigo blinked and kicked her to the ground, 'how can I restrain her without killing her?' Ichigo couldn't finish his thoughts for a voice rang out.

"Having trouble Kurosaki?" Ichigo spun around; there calmly standing at the edge of the stairs was Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. Grimmjow was smirking; his lightning blue hair and eyes full an excitement that he might be able to get a nice fight. Ulquiorra on the other hand was unreadable as usual.

"As if, I'm doing quiet fine," Ichigo bluntly stated, Grimmjow glared at him.

"Hey we came all this way because we thought you could use a hand and now you just shrugging us off? Not going to happen, Ass hole." Grimmjow snapped at Ichigo.

"Well I'm sorry; I don't think that I need a smelly cat around or you Ulquiorra!" Ichigo shouted back.

"Berry boy!"

"Feline!"

"Pipsqueak!"

"Kitten!"

"Idiot!"

"Why don't you go find yourself a litter box Grimmjow?!" Ichigo insulted Grimmjow again.

"Mediocre soul Reaper!"

"Mediocre?! Hell I beat you easily!"

"You were lucky that time; I doubt you could do it now!" Grimmjow shouted at him.

"Dude you're in denial!" Ichigo replied nastily.

"Hah! As if!" Grimmjow laughed, Ulquiorra stood at the sidelines of the crossfire. Knowing how these two acted this could go on for awhile.

"Will you two trash, be quiet? Kurosaki weren't you looking for you allies?"

"Oh you're right," Ichigo said turning his back to them. Ururu had vanished from sight; she was nowhere to be seen. They were nowhere Urahara and the rest of them were gone, possibly dead. Ichigo searched for a good while to no avail, Ulquiorra kept Grimmjow quiet, but other than that they weren't much help. Sighing Ichigo turned to leave knowing that he would have to report this to the soul society eventually; he might as well do it now.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rukia paced in front of the store, the fire department was here and they had put the fire out. But Ichigo had yet to return, Rukia had Chappy hide Ichigo's body so the fire department wouldn't drag him to the Hospital. Finally she spotted him; he was coming out of the charcoal, alone. There was no one with him.

"Ichigo where is Urahara?" Rukia asked, she hadn't opened the letter Fainda had given them yet she was going to wait to Urahara was here, but he wasn't with Ichigo, Why?

"I don't think he or any of them are themselves right now…" he said noticing Ulquiorra and Grimmjow were gone. Rukia looked at him oddly as he slipped back into his body.

"What?" Ichigo asked irritated with Rukia's constant staring, why couldn't she watch the fire or something?

"It's nothing Ichigo…Lets just go and call the soul society." Rukia turned to Chappy and high fived her, as she did she slipped back into her Gigai without another problem. "Let's go Ichigo…" she said, her eyes were full of doubt and worry. Ichigo watched her a moment, he didn't speak. Then obediently he followed, dreading the next phone call he would have to make.

"Yeah, right…the phone call to the soul society, great way to end our Sunday…" Ichigo muttered as they leapt off to Ichigo's house, Hichigo right on their heels. Many questions buzzed in Ichigo's mind, 'Who is Fainda? Where is Urahara? What's going on?'

**((Authors note- _Itonami sukure-pa- life scrapper. PLEASE REVIEW!!! ))_**


	13. Chapter 13

**((Authors note- I bet some of you were most likely hoping for better fight scenes, sorry, I'm not the best writer for that type of stuff. Also this is the first FanFic I have ever written, so I am sorry if you are disappointed! I hope I got all the names and stuff correct in the last chapter. I have been trying to do this all correctly, but I'm sorry if there are any mistakes. Well, ok that is all I wanted to say. I'm done, now I give you CHAPTER 13!!!))**

Ulquiorra sat in his seat near the middle of the classroom next to the window; he paid no attention to anyone around him. He spent most of his time gazing at the window, but on this particular day he was looking at the reflection. Like using a mirror, he was watching Ichigo Kurosaki as he slumped down in his seat. Ichigo's head was rested on his desk, it would have been appropriate for some blood to be flowing down his desk. For the way he sat there he truly looked lifeless, Rukia was absent today, too much of the classes distress. Or at least most of the boys distress.

Orihime was absent as well, most likely for Ulquiorra's attendance to this school. Every sense he came here he had been battered with question; it thoroughly annoyed him how naturally curious humans were.

Grimmjow had finally found a human that had just as big a mouth as him and the strength to back it up as well. It was a strange messy haired girl named Tatsuki; throughout class Grimmjow and she were constantly throwing insults at each other. From flat chested, to Mafia want to be, they continued never reusing an insult. Mahana a slightly curly haired girl was pestering Keigo about what he was reading; knowing what he was like it could be anything from porn to a manga book.

Ichigo had not moved he just gazed blankly at the floor, even when some students tapped him on that back he didn't respond. He continued like this for a while.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The soul society had not been happy with the current situation in the human world and had called back all soul reapers until further notice. Except Ichigo, seeing as he was already infected it wouldn't really matter. Ichigo shuttered as he remembered his conversation with the Captain of squad twelve, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

_**There was static on the other line for a moment, Ichigo didn't dare move. After hearing Rukia talk to the head captain he was no looking forward to this at all, the static began to clear and a voice rang out.**_

_**"Well hello there Ichigo Kurosaki, I hear you have a problem that needs my tending too?" Maturi Kurotsuchi said, his voice sounded like scraping nails against a chalk board to Ichigo. Reluctantly Ichigo spoke into the phone, taking a breath in before he did.**_

_**"Involentarily, but yes…" Ichigo said, trying not to let the fact that the man that would be treating him was a mad scientist that plays with people's lives. And he goes around asking his enemies if they will become his test subjects due to his overly large curiosity. Ichigo shuttered again.**_

_**"Well then…Sense you are not allowed to come here I suppose I will have to come to you. How bothersome, as seeing as Urahara's shop burned down he won't be any help what so ever. Might I say Kurosaki you are becoming a rather big thorn in my side, if you were still an enemy to the soul society I would gladly kill you with my own hands!" He said into the phone, Ichigo froze. In that tone of voice it was impossible to tell if he was joking or actually threatening Ichigo's life!**_

_**"Alright then I will come to your house in a few hours to do a few non-life threatening experiments, I would be able to diagnose the problem faster if I could do life threatening experiments, but apparently the thirteen court guard squads have taken a liking to you. Especially Kempachi, he threatened me right away saying that you can die when he killed you. Good luck with that by the way." Ichigo still couldn't tell if he was being friendly with him or actually trying to intimidate him, either way he was succeeding easily.**_

_**"Wait my house? No, no, no way that is going to happen! I have a human family and I don't want you near them!" Ichigo revolted at Maturi Kurotsuchi. There was no way Ichigo was going to let the guy within 20ft of his house.**_

_**"Hmp, fine then if you have any idea's I would like to hear it Kurosaki…" Maturi asked, more like a challenge he was handing Ichigo. Ichigo thought a moment, and then spoke.**_

_**"Fine how about this, Urahara's Sho'ten basement is still there. We will go there…" Ichigo said shuttering at the fact he might be making plans for his own doom.**_

_**"Very well then…" the line went dead, Maruri had hung up on him. Ichigo growled and then hung up his own phone. Gulping Ichigo would have to wait for the brining of his torture to call him again**_.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo tired to navigate from the thought of what horrid experiments would be used on him later on today. Grimmjow continued to argue with Tatsuki; well at least they were preoccupied. Hearing the bell everyone hurried to their seats, chatter resumed but was cut short when the teacher entered the room.

"Alright class as you know we had three new students join us last week. Well we have three more surprisingly." The teacher smiled pleasantly ignoring the eruption of talking in her class, the way the conversations grew from I small hum sounded like a swarm of bees.

"Let me introduce Karite Hakaisha," the teacher opened the door and a young girl stepped in. He blue eyes showed now fear in them, her rosy cheeks lightened up her face, her hair was long and out up in two pigtails with bells at the top. Her hair was a pleasant black, blending nicely with her blue eyes. Ichigo barely looked up; he continued to look at the ground pondering that agony that was to come.

"And her brother Takai Ringu," the teacher announced another name while holding the door open for the new student. Takai walked through the hair and went straight to his sister; his purple eyes looked at the class from under his dark blue hair. His hair covered most of his face, only showing one of his eyes, but he did have a bandage over one of his eyes. Perhaps there was a reason for that.

"_Pleasure to meet you all!"_ They both said together, taking a bow and moving aside for the teacher to let the next student it.

"And next we have Fainda Tou." The teacher announced every name like she was on a game show. Ichigo was now paying complete attention, Fainda walked in the room. Her white hair hung down to her shoulder blades and her red eyes glinted as she smiled to the class. Her face was a beautiful as her voice when it wasn't hidden.

"There is no way..." Ichigo mutter, Ulquiorra heard Ichigo say this as if he knew who this girl was. Ulquiorra looked back to the girl deciding to take more interest into this.

_"Nice to meet you all, I cannot wait to become friends with you all!"_ Fainda spoke enthusiastically, the tone she used reminded Ichigo of Rukia's fake voice she used to often. Ichigo got to his feet, the teacher glared at him as if to say, you aren't going to interfere with my class again are you?

"Ichigo Kurosaki take your seat, you will not be passing through this door until class is over!" Said the teacher, Grimmjow chuckled he saw the flaw in the teachers statement. Ichigo shrugged.

"Alright then I won't use the door," Ichigo ran over to the open widow and leaped out of it, soon to be followed by Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra didn't bother to say good bye the way Grimmjow did. Grimmjow merely flipped the teacher off as he jumped out the window, the class flooded towards the window to watch yet another escape in the making.

The teacher stood there dumbfounded; turning to her new students she apologized. She never noticed how Fainda's eyes glinted with satisfaction or the smirk spread happily across her face.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey! Why are you following me?!" Ichigo shouted at Ulquiorra and Grimmjow as he ran down the street. Grimmjow shrugged.

"You were acting strangely when that girl Fainda entered the classroom, do you know her Kurosaki?" Ulquiorra asked, noting the way Ichigo thought a moment before responding.

"I'm not too sure, but I didn't feel like taking any chances today..." He said, Ichigo noticed something odd when he looked at the two Espada. Their wrists were bandaged pretty well, almost like someone had decided to try and re-attach their hands after they were chopped off. It looked like that because of all the bandages on it, Ichigo decided not to dig to deep into it but he did take notice.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo walked reluctantly through the ashes of Urahara's shop, or at least where it used to be. Walking to the Sho'ten basement door Ichigo pulled it open, forcing his legs forward each step. Ichigo walked down the stairways closing the door behind him, after his little chat with Ulquiorra and Grimmjow, Ichigo had ditched them to come to this place. There were few lights until he reached the opening, but when he entered the clearing there were strange contraptions all over the place. Ichigo's legs tensed refusing to go another space closer to this madness.

"Hello Ichigo Kurosaki…" Ichigo jumped and turned around to see Nemu standing next to the stair case, he hadn't noticed her when he had come down.

"Uh, hello Nemu…" Ichigo said trying to see if he could find Maturi and maybe talk about this, I mean would you want Maturi experimenting on you.

"I'm over here Ichigo," Maturi said. Ichigo spun around, "Nemu take him to the tabled so we can start the experiments." Maturi ordered her, immediately she started pulling on Ichigo in the direction that Maturi had ordered.

"Yeah about that whole experimenting thing..." Ichigo started, but before he could finish his soul was forced from his body. Maturi looked at Ichigo, and then walked over to the computer and started typing several things in by the sound of it.

"It is too late to back down now Ichigo, Nemu inject him with vial three." Maturi ordered, Nemu walked over to a tabled and picked up a strange green liquid and poured it into a shot for injection. Ichigo started to back away.

"Hey wait a minute what is that stuff?!" Ichigo shouted as he backed up more, Maturi looked at him and then told Nemu yet another order.

"Nemu restrain him..." Nemu started her charge at Ichigo the shot in her hand, the needle glinted in the light.

"Hey!" Ichigo dodge Nemu first attempt at tackling him, but it didn't succeed a second time. Using one of her legs she made Ichigo fall backwards, pinning him down Ichigo felt the needle pierce his skin, the room began to spin around Ichigo and in a matter of seconds he was unconscious. Poor, poor Ichigo.

******((Authors note- I know I know not all that funny but I'm trying! The more into the story plot I get the harder it is to do the funny but I will not give up!! A few translations**

******Ringu-Ring**

******Takai-death **

******Karite-reaper**

******Hakaisha-destroyer)) **


	14. Chapter 14

**((Author note- I know that you are all wondering what happened to Urahara, and I'm sorry I didn't get into that earlier. I decided I might let you ponder a bit before I actually put this chapter up. And I think I am in denial that this is actually chapter 14, .-. I never thought I would get this far on this story. Well I will try to address your requests, starting with URAHARA!! ENJOY CHAPTER 14 PLEASE REVIEW!!!))**

_"Is he still alive..?"_

_"Yes he is…For now at least.."_ Voices rang out through the black, he could see nothing, but he knew someone was there. He tried to move but found he was unable to, a stabbing pain rang through his shoulder and arm. Something warm ran down his shoulder, there was a strange metal smell in the air. Suddenly he felt ice cold hands on his face.

_"Wake up Urahara, it is time to wake from you dreams.."_ One of the voices rang out, Urahara still couldn't move. Then light showed through the black revealing the world around him, he stood on nothing for there was nothing. Lines of computer data flew around him, numbers and codes flashed by his face as he looked around. Then he found the source of the voices.

There stood two teenagers, they were about Ichigo's age. One of them was female, her eyes were a dark blue and her hair was long and black. Her hair was tied back in to pigtails with bells at the top. The girl was infront of him, holding his face, her hands were cold, and her face was unreadable. Her clothing was black, with a one white band across one of her shoulders. The dress she wore was a China like styled dress, with white ribbons lacing the sides. The dress cut off about her knees, this outfit was not complete though. It appeared that the girl disliked shoes for she didn't wear any.

The boy on the other hand was quiet different, he had very dark blue hair and his eyes were purple, his face was unemotional like the girls though. One of his eyes was covered, they eye that was covered with hair had a bandage over it. Urahara looked at the two of them for a moment, taking in everything around him before he made any rash movements. Feeling the pain in his arm again he looked at his shoulder, blood ran down it, someone had slashed his shoulder. Actually a better word would be carved into his shoulder, leaving a wound behind.

"Why~ hello there you two!" Urahara spoke as if he was talking to two infants that had just walked up to his house on Halloween. Urahara grinned widely at them, while he did he contemplated any way of escape. The boy twitched with annoyance, Urahara was acting too happy for a man in the situation he was. It rather irritated him.

There was none in sight for now, his cane, and all his other possessions were gone, except for the clothes he wore. He was in another dimension so that would be hard to escape from, and he didn't even know what dimension it was or any way of getting out of it. Looks like he will just have to wait to find a way out, observe and search, that is going to be his plan. For now.

"Well that is cruel, separating a man like me from his cane?" Urahara pouted, he twitched a bit, still unable to move no matter what he attempted. The boy looked at Urahara and almost growled, the boy then looked in the opposite direction and grinded his teeth together.

"_Will you be quiet Urahara?"_ Urahara looked over to the boy, and raised an eyebrow. The boy's face still showed no emotion, except for a small amount of irritation. He looked at him from the corner of his one eye, his eyes were narrowed down to an unemotional glare.

"Now, now, at least I still have the freedom of speech don't I?" Urahara was doing what he did best, annoying whoever was closest. "By the way where are Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu? I would like to talk with them. Oh! You know what would be good with a small talk? Some tea, hmmm, tea sounds good right now. If you ask me you could use some yourself girl, you are ice cold!" Urahara continued to talk as if he owned the place. Telling them who he wanted to see, what he wanted to eat or drink exc.

_"Urahara, you are not a guest. You are a captive, if we are given the order we will kill you. As for your friends, well they have made themselves quiet comfortable here…"_ The girl spoke, the bells in her hair ringing as she shook her head. Urahara looked at them, and then grinned again. Though he couldn't help but worry about his friends, who knew what type of danger they were in with these people.

"You two are quiet a depressing two you know that? What would really cheer you up are Jinta and Ururu, they know how to make people laugh." Urahara joked, 'just a little more, I just need to say the right things to weed answers out of them…'

"_Very well Urahara, we will let you see Jinta and Ururu."_ Said the girl, she looked at the boy who looked back at her and then left the room. He left through a waving like portal, it waved like how a water drop might have hit water. I moved in ripples, quavering and shaking until everything was still again.

He came back in, following him were Jinta and Ururu. Or at least it looked like them, their eyes showed no light. They wore black outfits, with a white stripe on one of their arms. On the left for Jinta, and on the right for Ururu. Urahara looked at them, and they looked back.

"Hey what is with you Jinta, Ururu? You look half asleep!" Urahara joked, they didn't respond.

"Oh I get it this guy woke you when you were sleeping, that wasn't very nice of you." Urahara teased, everyone was silent. Urahara watched them turn to leave. Good, time for him to figure out what to do next. Jinta and Ururu followed the two teenagers from the room, only when they turned did Urahara see the marking carved into Ururu's skin. Urahara didn't speak, he just let them leave. But worry was pinned at him, if he couldn't escape he would have to find away to contact the soul society.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It was late, it had been a good few hour's sense Kurosaki Ichigo had arrived. No one speak, Nemu leaned contently against one of the rocks. Turning her gaze to Mayuri she examined his every movement searching for any need he might have for her. His fingers flashed over the keyboard as he tried to decipher the complex line of code before him. He had finally isolated the virus after multiple hours of work, but now he just had to find his way through the code and make an antidote for Ichigo.

Nemu directed her eyes towards her left, after finding her eyes destination she focused her attention on Ichigo. He was motionless, his body lay limp on the table not moving an inch. Someone might have thought he was dead if you hadn't been her the last few hours, the only sign of life in him was the small rise and fall his chest gave as he breathed.

A tube was connected to his arm and had a purple liquid flowing through it into his arm, next to the tube were wires. The wires came down from a monitor to Ichigo's body and attached to his chest. Nemu began to recalculate if she had inject Ichigo with too much of the substance in vial three. His human body might not have been prepared for such a potent drug and she might have shocked his system. She blinked a moment and hoped that wasn't true.

"Nemu how are Ichigo's vital signs?" Mayuri asked snapping Nemu from her thoughts. Nemu looked at her master before responding with a obedient nod, turning herself back to Ichigo she walked up to the monitor attached to the wires. Looking to the monitor she began to list what it had flashing on it.

"Heart rate normal, oxygen level normal, blood pressure normal." She read Ichigo's vital signs aloud, she said them so naturally it was as easy as breathing air for her. Mayuri was silent as he continued to try and navigate through yet another part of the codes.

"Start waking him up Nemu, I think I know how this virus adapts…it seemed so impossible though.." Nemu didn't respond she merely walked over to the table with the vials on it and picked up one, without a word she started to pour it into a shot. She proceeded to inject Ichigo with yet another shot. This must have been the seventeenth today, it was a miracle his body hadn't rejected any of them.

Slowly she removed the needle from Ichigo's arm, a small flow of blood followed from his arm as she did. Glancing to her right she looked at the monitor again to check Ichigo's vital signs. Nothing had changed.

"Everything has remained normal," she said looking back at Mayuri. He didn't respond except for a slight glance at her and then back to work he went. Nemu went back to her spot against the rock, she watched the lights flash around her as she waited for her master to give her a new order.

Ichigo stirred, he was coming to consciousness. Suddenly thousands more codes started appearing on the screen, the closer Ichigo came to waking up the more codes started appearing.

"Well this is truly amazing," Mayuri chuckled, Nemu looked at him confused by his sudden joyful attitude.

"What is it Father?" Nemu asked, walking forward. She hopped he would not be annoyed with her asking such a question. He didn't respond at first a large toothy grin was smeared across his black and white face.

"It is alive, it lives, it breaths, it has a subconscious, it knows we are watching . Even at this very moment." He chuckled again; this virus was very interesting to him. Nemu looked at the screen of data, then she turned her attention to the count of how many data codes had appeared as Ichigo had begun to wake up. Sixty thousand and they were growing by the second.

"This virus is putting out more codes faster than was can decipher them…" Nemu finally spoke, there had been a knot in her stomach she had, had to swallow. Sighing Mayuri turned to Nemu.

"Take Ichigo Kurosaki back to his home, use any entrance." Nemu nodded and went to Ichigo's soul and shoved in his body and then left.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Yuzu scurried around the kitchen, the rice was washed a cooking, the vegetables were cooking, and the meat was being cooked. Now she just had to wait for her family to get hungry and for Ichigo to come home.

Karin sat contently at the table reading a book, after finishing the last page she got up and went to the closet. Taking out her soccer ball she started kicking it around, as she did she hear someone coming from the side. Her father swooped down and kicked the ball into the living room, laughing contently he turned to his daughters.

"No one can kick a ball better than your old man!" He ran up and tackled Karin and a 'fatherly' hug. Or at least it was fatherly in this family, hugging his daughters in an over protective manor. Karin finally escaped the bear hug and ran into the other room, sensing something she looked out the window. This feeling again, unknowingly she was sensing a hollow that had just arrived nearby.

Looking to the hall she saw her father gloating by doing the moon walk of victory as he called it, his white headband tied to his forehead and the Japanese flag pasted on it. She looked away only to hear her father approaching once again

"Aw, don't act that way Karin, just because your old man can kick balls better than you is no reason to be so depressed." Her father shrugged and set the table up on all four legs after it had been tipped over by his kick on the soccer ball.

"You want to bet on that?" Karin said looking blankly at her father.

"Oh come on Karin no reason to disgrace yourself anymore!" He patted her on the back grinning madly.

"Think so?" a malice aura rose around Karin and she spun around quicker than she had before.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the kitchen Yuzu heard a large crash, sighing she turned her simmering food on low so she could come back later. Listening as she walked she heard as swishing sound of air and then her sister screaming something.

"GOAL KICK!" An even louder crash filled the house except this one held whimpering in it

"Hey you two don't destroy the house!" Yuzu said walking into the living room rice spoon in hand, as she walked into the living room. There curled up in a ball was her father, Karin stood over him smirking.

"AHH! KARIN YOU KILLED DAD!" Yuzu shouted running to her father's side, Karin rolled her eyes at her sister sympathy for their pathetic father.

"Oh my dear wife why are my daughters so mean…" he muttered through pain filled gasps, Karin picked up her soccer ball.

"To start with don't say you're better at soccer than me." Karin said bumping the soccer ball off of her knees one by one.

"I never did I just said I could kick a ball better than you," her father whined as he got up.

"Second goal kick!" Karin kicked the ball again, it flew forwarded and hit their father directly in the family jewels. Moaning her father collapsed on the ground, Yuzu squeaked. She started to attempt and cheer her father up who was rolling on the ground in pain.

"Proved you wrong," Karin said turning around "I got to go I have soccer practice!" she said running out the door, Yuzu got to her feet and chased after her.

"Hey wait what about your dinner!?" she shouted after her, Karin looked over her shoulder as she ran.

"Just put it in the fridge I will eat later!" She shouted as she turned the corner, avoiding the direction she had sensed the strange aura from earlier.

'I wonder where Ichigo is, I haven't seen him all day… and it will be late soon…' Karin thought silently to herself, turning another corner she stepped on something causing her to slide and crash into a wall.

"Ouch…that hurt," looking up she saw a small black puppy curled up in a ball, the puppy yelped and started to run off. The puppies purple eye fascinated her so she followed at a quick pace, what confused her though was one of the dogs eyes was covered up by fur. The puppy looked over its shoulder, Karin was not far behind it and gaining. Whining the puppy started to pick up speed, screeching around the corner Karin managed to grab the dog off the ground. The dog squirmed and whined but eventually realized it couldn't escape from her grip.

"Why aren't you a cute dog," She smiled at it. Noticing a collar on its neck she looked at the license tag. "Takai Ringu, interesting name you got there huh dog?" Karin said cradling the puppy in her arm.

"Where are your owners?" The dog whined, Karin took out fifty cents and called her friend. They were disappointed and confused. She had never missed a practice before.

"Let's go find your owners," She said carrying the dog for a ways, the dog watched her a moment. Its purples eye flashed a moment as if it had been a computer screen.

Struggling again the dog turned around and bit her arm, she screeched and fell back. A small puddle of blood fell around her elbow.

"Dumb dog! I was helping you," Karin shouted getting back up on her feet aggravated now. Suddenly that feeling of swelled over her, but this one was like nothing she had ever felt before. Slowly she turned her head to look behind her, there stood a man with black hair and emerald green eyes that looked like he was crying. A sword in hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**((Authors note- Please to all of you who read my story, it you read it review it! Please! I have only had like four reviews on my last two posts! I appreciate the people posting and I am going to ask others to do the same. I really need to know what you people think in order to make my story better, so please review. I get side tracked easily so m absolutely amazed I have gotten this far in my story I never thought I would. Well no more begging, here I give you CHAPTER 15!!))**

Karin looked at the strange man, his white outfit looked similar to Ichigo's but it was different. His emerald green eyes seemed to be emotionless, they haunted her after just one gaze in her direction she felt frozen. Such a large amount of spiritual pressure and engulfed her, it was as if gravity had been turned upside down. He looked at the dog, without any hesitation he shot a green blast of energy at it. The dog flipped backwards and landed on its feet again, turning to Ulquiorra the dog let out a menacing growl.

Karin looked at her arm, it burned, she had never felt such pain. Blood flowed down her wrist, and a horrid ringing vibrated around her head. Ulquiorra continued to send ceros at the dog who dodged them endlessly. The explosions were loud but Karin could hear nothing, the ringing over powered everything around her. She grabbed at her head, covering her ears she tried to block out the ringing. But it was inside of her head, and it refused to go away.

Ulquiorra looked at Ichigo Kurosaki's sister, she was in pain it was obvious. And she was gripping her head, Ulquiorra jumped to the side to dodge one of the dog's attacks. A crater appeared underneath the animals paw, it let out a blood thirsty growl. Its purple eye growled with excitement, this dog had never been let off the leash before. Side jumping another one of its attacks Ulquiorra ended up next to Karin, close enough to hear her whisper something that sent chills running down his spine.

"There's ringing…" she said through clenched teeth, Ulquiorra's eyes widened. Was this dog the source of their problem? No, it couldn't be, unless it wasn't a dog at all.

Ulquiorra went on the offense leaping forward at the dog, grabbing it by the scruff he threw it against the wall. The dog yelped in pain as it crashed through multiple buildings, Ulquiorra couldn't see the dog, but he could make out a figure. There standing in the mists of the broken houses and rubble was a boy with a purple eye, he had dark blue hair that covered most of his face and a bandage over one of his eyes.

_"That was called animal abuse you know…"_ the boy said glaring at Ulquiorra, he didn't respond. Ulquiorra and the boy exchange emotionless looks, then the boy started laughing. This boy was most defiantly insane.

"What do you find funny boy?" Ulquiorra asked, as he watched the boy stop laughing and the smirk at him.

_"That you think you can fight me and win,"_ the boy snickered.

_"You don't have a chance at beating me, not a chance!"_ Ulquiorra raised an eye brow.

"Is that so? You seem very confident for a pup." He said looking at the boy with his own nasty glare, the boy gave one back.

_"Pup? Did you just call me a pup?"_ The boy snarled.

_ "I am no pup, my name is Takai Ringu."_ Takai growled as he laughed, only to become more annoyed when Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Youth is wasted on the young; the human saying is all too true." Ulquiorra said looking at Takai, Takai hissed as he spoke.

_"Sis how about you stop your spying and come out here."_ He said, from the shadows emerged a girl her long black hair matched her deep blue eyes they looked directly at Ulquiorra.

_"Is this one mine?"_ She asked looking at Ulquiorra again, her lullaby like voice flowed around the street. Karin moaned as she passed out, the spiritual pressure must have been too much for the girl.

_"Yeah he is yours I think…Hey you! Kitten! Stop scurrying around and come out here."_ Takai shouted Grimmjow emerged on one of the roofs.

"Who you calling a kitten, Mutt?!" Grimmjow shouted down at Takai, Takai snorted at him. Grimmjow growled and jumped down next to Ulquiorra.

_"Ulquiorra?"_ the girl said Ulquiorra's emerald green eyes glanced at Takai's sister. The girl smiled, and started to walk forward. Dread filled Grimmjow and Ulquiorra, not letting the girl closer Ulquiorra pointed his blade at the girl.

"Who are you girl..." Ulquiorra asked, his face never changing. The girl giggled and then placed her hand on the edge of his blade, cutting her sleeve.

"_Your owner..."_ She said raising her wrist; Ulquiorra's name was carved into her skin. Ulquiorra looked at the girl confused.

"You are wrong," he said pointing he blade at her heart, "Now leave."

"_Lower your blade.."_ Ulquiorra's arm began to move downward but he stopped it, gravity had seemed to be pushing down on his arm, he couldn't move not one inch. Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra confused to why his arm started shaking so suddenly. Takai stepped forward, he was focused on Grimmjow who was preparing to attack him.

"_Grimmjow restain_" the boy spoke those two words so quickly, the dreadful ringing was back. Grimmjow felt hundreds of hands suddenly grab onto him keeping him from moving, but there was nothing there.

_"Which would be better brother a child or an infant?"_ Takai's sister asked Takai looked at her then to Grimmjow.

_"I don't know you choose, I know what one would fit perfectly for littly grimmy here though....Neko..."_ he said, a puff of smoke engulfed Grimmjow in a matter of seconds. Once again Grimmjow found himself a small cat, his blackish blue fur was raised on end.

"_Child,"_ Ulquiorra couldn't move, a second explosion of smoke covered Ulquiorra. When it cleared Ulquiorra was a child again, his clothing hanging off of his arms. Except this time his black wings were visible, they were seated happily on his back moving with the passing breeze.

Grimmjow hissed and turned to the boy hatred growing in his eyes, Ulquiorra was silent but quickly turned back to the girl.

"What are you..." both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra asked.

_"We are Za Ichi Izure Shou."_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo woke from his sleep, he was in his room, he could hear his family downstairs doing their usual arguing. Looking at himself he saw that he was covered in bandages, no life threatening experiments huh? Ogichi lay on the ground watching a bug floating around the room; similar bandages covered his body as well. Looking at Ichigo he smirked.

"It is about time you woke up King," he waved sarcastically. Ichigo almost shouted at him, but found himself too tired to react. Ogichi suddenly got up and walked to the closet.

"By the way I will admit nothing!" He shouted as he slammed the door, at the moment Kon came running into Ichigo's room.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME ICHIGO? I LOOK LIKE A WALKING PINCOUTION!!" he shouted, from every angle Kon was covered with needles. One of his eyes were missing, the other one hung helplessly from his head. Stuffing stuck out of his arms and legs; also he was missing an ear. Ichigo looked at the horribly destroyed Kon.

"I didn't do that I just woke up…" He said defensively.

"LIAR!! I saw you do this and you were laughing the whole time!!" Kon shouted pointing a needle covered arm at him, waving his arms he continued.

"WHAT TYPE OF GIRL WILL WANT TO HUG ME NOW!!? I LOOK LIKE A porcupine!!!"

"You looked worse before though…" Ichigo said realizing he was putting himself up for Kon to accuse him more. Using one of his hands he picked up Kon and threw him out the window.

"Be quiet and let me rest!" He listened to the squeak of Kon hitting the ground after he threw him. Hearing the one noise he lay back down on his bed and spoke to Ogichi.

"You pretended to be me and attacked Kon?" Ogichi opened the closet.

"Yeah it was really funny," He snickered and jumped out of the closet.

"I'm happy I got your name right, Rukia left me a bunch of notes for me to read. I think I got most of it down." His smile turned into a glare.

"You're the one who made me forget my memories in the first place!!" Ichigo rolled his eyes; does everyone around here have to yell every time they get a chance?

"Yeah the quiet was good when it lasted."

"Bastard..." Ichigo snorted and lay back down.

"Go back in the closet or something I want to sleep," he pulled the covers over his shoulder and turned over his back to Ogichi.

"Oh yeah I forgot…Those soul reaper people came…they said they were going to come for you and keep you in solitary confinement until they figured out what was going on with this virus." Ogichi smiled at Ichigo, who was dead silent. Turning over Ichigo looked at Ogichi unsure whether to scream or laugh like this was a bad joke.

"You have got to be kidding me they think it is that bad? I feel fine!" Ichigo slapped his hand into his forehead.

"What did you tell them?"

"I did what Rukia said you would do, I slammed the door in their faces." Ogichi grinned widely.

"God damn her…" Ichigo muttered getting out of his bed, looking at Ogichi he grinded his teeth together. What do they think this will spread to humans, let's hope not.

"So are we going to try and avoided them?" Ogichi asked.

"Not like we have any other choice but… I don't know where we should go." Ogichi thought a moment, and then an evil grin spread across his face.

"I have an idea…Ask those Ulquiorra and Grimmjow guys."

"No way in all the fucking hells!"

"Not like you have any better ideas you know…" Ichigo hated to admit it but Ogichi was right, this was the best idea.

"I mean you and me are infected, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are infected it wouldn't really matter." Ogichi shrugged as if agreeing with his own logic.

"If you're too much of a wimp I will call them," Ogichi pulled out Ichigo's cell phone.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!!" Ichigo tackled Ogichi and the two of them started fighting for the phone. Ichigo grabbed at Ogichi's arms while Ogichi was kicking Ichigo in the face and trying to dial the phone number.

-_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Down bellow Yuzu was tending to Karins wound, her arm bleeding fiercely, a strange boy with a purple eye had brought her home saying she was bitten by a dog. Ichigo's father listened to the racket upstairs.

"I wonder who he is fighting this time dad." Yuzu said after she finished wrapping up Karin's arm, turning to her worried father.

"Who knows maybe he found a girl…" Karin said sitting up, Yuzu and their father looked at her absolutely horrified.

"You don't really think that he has a girl up there do you!?" They pressed at her, she rolled her eyes. Their father was sobbing; Yuzu was in a panic over a small comment like that? What type of demented family did they have, no one knew.

"I was joking it is nothing, any way you two really need to get your own lives instead of budding into his. Their father turned to her wailing.

"Oh my dear Karin! If you know anything about this TELL ME!!" He sobbed as he attacked her in an overly father like hug. Yuzu ran up and started hugging both of them.

"Yes tell us Karin!" He was now crying too, Karin felt like banging her head into a wall her family was just so idiotic!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Up above Ichigo continued to fight with Ogichi except he was losing, Ogichi had successfully pinned Ichigo to the ground and was now waiting for Ulquiorra to pick up his phone. Grimmjow's had been turned off; there was a click on the other line Ulquiorra had picked up.

"Hello…" a child like voice rang into the phone, Ogichi blinked unsure that this was Ulquiorra.

"Ulquiorra?" Ogichi double checked it was best to make sure and not regret it later.

"Yes…" Ulquiorra either had a very bad cold or was talking very far away from the phone.

"What is with you? You sound like a child!" Ogichi commented, Ichigo looked up at Ogichi and attempted to grab the phone from his hands.

"It is a side effect of the virus…now why are you calling." Ulquiorra wanted to get off of this phone call as soon as possible.

"Oh yeah that, well the soul society wants to put Ichigo and me in solitary conferment and Ichigo doesn't like that so we were thinking that we could stay with you until this is all figured and worked out."

Ogichi looked at Ichigo; he was banging his head into the ground. Ogichi could feel the pounding in his head; Ichigo was trying to knock himself out. Putting a pillow under Ichigo's face he went back to the phone call Ulquiorra had yet to speak, most likely he was in a similar reaction as Ichigo had.

"…." More silence.

"Hello? You there Ulquiorra? Hello, hello, HELLO!?" Ogichi shouted into the phone waiting for Ulquiorra to respond.

"I am here you dimwit."

"Then will you allow it?" Ogichi asked grinning at Ichigo's grimace at the situation. Then there was some crashing on the other line, Ulquiorra must be having trouble with Grimmjow.

"Sure it works just fine for us," Grimmjow snarled into the phone. Ichigo had moved the pillow and now with as much force as he could manage banged his head into the ground causing Ogichi to get a headache.

"Alright then! What is your address?" Ogichi asked there was more silence on the other line.

"How about we meet up with you and bring you here?"Grimmjow offered, what was with them? Did they live in the middle of nowhere or something?

"Sounds good where you want to meet up?" Ogichi asked optimistically, Ichigo squirmed trying to escape Ogichi's body lock.

"How about the park it isn't that far from there." Grimmjow said, apparently saying something Ulquiorra had told him. Ogichi smirked widely.

"Alright see you then!" With that Ogichi hung up and looked at Ichigo, Ichigo was glaring intently at him.

"Ass hole."

"Get over it, now what do humans need to bring in order to stay somewhere else?" Ogichi asked letting Ichigo up only to get punched in the cheek the first chance Ichigo got. Ignoring Ogichi's moaning Ichigo started gathering up something's, as he packed he questioned whether he should bring Kon…nah he wouldn't be much help. He would just turn and run first chance, packing another pair of pants Ichigo went into the bathroom to get his tooth brush.

Hearing racket from down stairs Ichigo decided to prolong his packing to avoid getting hit by a bunch of attacks by his family.

After he finished he told Ogichi to go wait outside, grumbling Ogichi did as Ichigo had said and jumped out the window to go and wait for him to escape his families grasp.

"Where are you off to Ichigo? It is pretty late…" Ichigo's father hovered over Ichigo as he tied his shoe.

"I'm going on a trip with some … friends I will be back in a few weeks…" Ichigo muttered as he got up from tying his shoes. Yuzu ran into the room with Karin calmly following.

"But why didn't you tell us we could of help you prepare!" Yuzu pouted her rice serving spoon in hand.

"It was sort of short notice…" Ichigo said looking at them over his shoulder as he went for the door.

"I will see you guys in a bit, I'm going to be late if I stay here any longer…See you later…" with that Ichigo walked out the door not looking back at his family. Ogichi walked up to him down the street a bit.

"That was a bit cruel you didn't even tell them where you were going." Ogichi commented as they walked down the street.

"One thing, I DON'T KNOW WHERE WE ARE GOING!" Ichigo shouted, feeling pain in his arm he tried to calm down. Looks like too many shots would hurt after a bit.

"Geez no need to get cranky on me." Ogichi walked a bit faster. "So where is this park?"

"You don't know? Oh right you lost your memory..."

"Which was your fault might I add."

"You're not going to let up on that are you?"

"Nope."

"God my life had gone to hell…"

"That it had Ichigo that it has."

"You're very annoying you know that," Ichigo glared at Ogichi only to get a wide grin back.

"Yep I know that very well!"

"Just be quiet and walk slowly…" Ogichi raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you said we were going to be late?"

"I want to try and avoid this as much as I can, and you're not helping..." Ichigo was walking at a slow pace a second ago and was now being dragged helplessly by Ogichi across the ground at a good running pace.

"Well then let's hurry up!" Ichigo groaned, Ogichi was doing everything in his power to annoy Ichigo, and was succeeding all too well at it.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_"Master, we confronted Grimmjow and Ulquiorra today..." Takai said, darkness surrounded him, Fainda stood next to him, her eyes watching his every movement._

_"Nicely done Takai, Karite. Fainda, those orders I gave you a few days ago. I want you to carry them out, understood?" The voice rang out of the black shadow, no one moved as it spoke._

_"Yes master."_

_"Go now everyone…" in a matter of seconds all of them were gone, from in the darkness an evil laugh rang out._

_"The time is getting all to close…"_

**((Authors note- Hope you all enjoyed chapter 15, it was a pain to make seeing as my computer lost it three times. So I had to re-type it three times, ugh.. well tell me what you think it really helps me decide what to do next! _PLEASE REVIEW!!_ ))**


	16. Chapter 16

**((Authors note- I want to thank Gadzooks97 for being my most constant reader, so thank you for that. Any way I would like people to review more, I feel really discouraged because no one has really reviewed. I have no idea how much longer this story could go on for, but I hope to finish it! I just could use some outside insight into what you think it could use. Any way PLEASE REVIEW! Is the main message here, and now without any more thanking, or complaining, CHAPTER 16!!))**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Grimmjow paced the ground in front of the park, Ogichi said they would be here quickly but no~ they were late. Ulquiorra turned the page of another book, how could someone read so many books in such a small amount of time?! He reads like one book a minute, how is that possible?! Grimmjow continued to ponder on this until his mind hurt, deciding to forget about it for now he sat down and started to rethink what had happened with Takai and Karite.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**_"What are you?" Grimmjow spat at the two people before him._**

_**"**We are Za Ichi Izure Shou..." **Takai and Karite seemed to be connected through their thoughts the way they spoke at the same time.**_

**_"Za Ichi Izure Shou?" Ulquiorra repeated the name, Grimmjow hissed. His fur stood on end, snarling he took a step backwards._**

**_"The ones who destroy?! What type of fucking god damn stupid name is that?!" Grimmjow growled fiercely at the two people before him. Ulquiorra was silent, even though he was in a child like form he still had a hold of his Zanpakuto ready to attack if needed._**

**_Takai chuckled; his purple eye watched their furious glares._**

_**"**What is wrong Grimmjow? Cat got your tongue? **"Takai mocked, Grimmjow dug his claws into the ground out of aggravation. This guy is going to die one way or another!**_

**_"Shut up Puppy!" Grimmjow bared his fangs at Takai returned this by showing his own fangs. Lots of animal like reactions between these two._**

_**"**Calm down brother…" **Karite placed a hand on her brother's shoulder. He growled but did seem to calm down after a moment, without looking at them she turned to face her brother completely.**_

_"Do think Master would be angry at me if I bring mine early?"** She asked her eyes were full of hope. She wanted to bring Ulquiorra back with them for some odd reason, Grimmjow hissed at her. Then to everyone surprise her brother growled at her, and they had seemed so close for siblings.**_

_"Idiot, of course he would be mad with you! You will be disregarding orders and disturbing out Master's plans, not to mention you will have done exactly what he said not to do!" **Takai was furious; Karite looked close to sobbing at her brother's reaction.**_

**_Grimmjow was slowly backing away, they were acting like Ulquiorra and Grimmjow weren't there so why not take advantage of that? Grimmjow could move now so might as well start creeping away, in this condition he wouldn't be able to fight unless he unlocked that strange ability again._**

**_Ulquiorra watched him cautiously backing up away from Takai and Karite. He hated to admit it but Grimmjow was correct in what he was doing, he hated this idea more than Grimmjow did though. But it was the best idea at the moment; following Grimmjow's example Ulquiorra started backing away as well._**

**_Takai looked at the two Espada as they were backing away, it didn't matter they wouldn't get away that easily._**

_"So…Fainda, what do we owe your visit**?" Karite asked. From behind them Fainda jumped down from a roof, smirking she spoke. Her red eyes gleamed with bloodlust, her white hair swaying with the passing breeze.**_

_"Master wants to know why you are taking so long it is aggravating him,"** Fainda's eyes watched their every movement apparently she didn't trust or even like Takai very much.**_

_"We were checking on our pets, is there something wrong with that?" **Takai was pushing at his superior on purpose, he wanted her to be angry, he found it amusing…**_

_"Well yes there is a problem Takai, You were suppose to watch Urahara**." Her eyes narrowed she didn't look like the girl they had seen in class. She almost hissed as she spoke, she was thoroughly aggravated with the way Takai was acting.**_

_**"**Don't worry we put Jinta and Ururu in charge of that Fainda**," Fainda bared her fangs at Takai.**_

_"Do you really think that was a wise idea? We don't even know if Master has full control of them?!"** Fainda didn't need to look over her shoulder but she easily spoke one word that froze Grimmjow and Ulquiorra.**_

_**"**Restrain..."** to Ulquiorra and Grimmjow it felt like thousands of hands had wrapped their claws around their bodies, their claws dug into their skin but there was no blood, but of them couldn't move. Takai rolled his eye, Karite was suddenly not quiet she let off a menacing hiss like growl.**_

_"Don't you dare control my Ulquiorra…" **Karite had finally hit the final cord, anger was over flowing around her, but you didn't have to look at her sky rocketing spiritual pressure to realize it, her anger was imbedded in her voice.**_

_"Are you threatening me Karite?"** Fainda looked at her; her red eyes shimmered with aggravation.**_

_"No, I just am merely stating a request that you don't control _**MY**_ Ulquiorra…" **Takai sweat dropped, Ulquiorra watched the two girls for a moment trying to break what even kept him there. Grimmjow was doing the same, unsuccessfully.**_

_**"**You seem to be questioning my authority Karite..."** Karite took a step backwards but never stopped glaring at Fainda.**_

_**"**Dude cat fight,"** Grimmjow muttered, Ulquiorra would have called him trash or something else but he was focused of their enemy's conversation, searching for any bit of information.**_

**_Takai stepped forward and elbowed her in the ribs causing her to fall back a few feet. Getting down on one knee he lowered his head in a bow, Karite looked at him flabbergasted._**

_"I am sorry for my sister's lack of self control, it will not happen again..." **Karite got to her feet glaring at her brother.**_

_**"**What are you doing Takai!?" **Karite shouted tugging on her brother's shoulder, raising one of his arms he slapped her across the face sending her flying. She got back up supported by one of her arms; she held the cheek where her brother had slapped her tears rolling down her face.**_

_**"**WILL YOU SHUT UP KARITE?!"** Takai shouted Fainda smirked deciding to ignore them for the moment.**_

_**"**Why should I?! She was controlling **MY** Ulquiorra!"_

_"SHUT UP! Do you realize what will happen if you take on more step out of line?! She will kill you, without hesitation! Remember Usotsuki?! He stepped out of line and now he is dead! Don't make his mistake!!" **Karite opened her mouth to shout back but eventually closed it and lowered her head.**_

_**"**I am sorry lord Fainda..."** she didn't look back up, without speaking another word she took some steps back behind her brother. Behind her bangs she never stopped glaring at Fainda. Hearing a swishing sound they turned their heads to where Ulquiorra and Grimmjow had been. Only thing was they were no longer there.**_

_**"**I thought you put a restraining spell on them!!" **Karite took advantage of this moment to point a finger at Fainda who merely glared at them. Then without speaking she went back to looking off in the direction they had been, she didn't speak for a few more moments. Without moving her eyes from her gaze she spoke.**_

_**"**That is just it; I did put a restraining spell on them. Someone took them..."_

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**_Grimmjow looked at who was carrying them, she had dark skin, her eyes were yellow, and her hair was purple. On the sides of her head some hair stood upwards giving the impression of cat ears._**

**_"Never thought I would end up saving some Espada," Ulquiorra could move now and was looking up at her it a similar way to how Grimmjow was. But unlike Grimmjow he already knew who she was._**

**_"Hello again Yoruichi…"_**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow looked at Ulquiorra he was still reading his books, looks like he had been through five already. Looking at the nearby clock tower he counted how much time had passed, five minutes. How annoying no time had passed at all, Grimmjow flicked his tail and started pushing at some grass as he waited.

"Oy' do you actually read those books?" Ulquiorra looked up from his history novel, aggravated with Grimmjow completely random question.

"Yes I do, I'm not a slow reader like you…" Grimmjow protested by hissing at him. Sensing Ichigo's spiritual pressure they both looked in the direction it was coming from. In fact it was coming at them at an alarming speed.

In the direction Ichigo's spiritual pressure was coming from there was a large cloud of dust, it looked similar to a tornado the way it spiraled around so quickly. Squinting a bit they could make out two figures, one was dragging the other.

"Hey Ulquiorra, Grimmy!!" it was an unmistakably voice, the only person it could be was Ogichi. Ulquiorra and Grimmjow sweat dropped, Ogichi ran up to them leaving a trail of dust behind him. Ichigo had been dragged by his arm and looked half dead. Ogichi looked down at them.

"Who are you calling Grimmy?!" Grimmjow shouted at Ogichi who broke out laughing.

"What the fuck happened to you?! Don't tell me these are side affects!" Ogichi was about to keel over with laughter. Hissing Grimmjow leapt forward biting Ogichi's arm, shrieking Ogichi pulled him off and threw him on the ground.

"Ow…" All three of them looked over their shoulders only to see an irritated, pissed off, and angry Ichigo. His wrist bled exactly where Grimmjow had bitten Ogichi.

"Whoops," Grimmjow said sarcastically, enjoying Ichigo's annoyed glare. Ulquiorra closed his book and put it in his small bag, looking up at Ogichi and Ichigo with his emerald green eyes he spoke.

"Instead of causing a scene lets go to the apartment..." Using his child like voice Ulquiorra started to calm everyone just a bit. Ignoring their looks he started walking towards downtown Karakura. Grimmjow followed not far behind his padded feet making a patting sound as he trotted along. Ogichi and Ichigo followed not far behind them silent for the most part.

"Hey, don't you guys have a science department?" Ichigo asked following behind Grimmjow.

"Of course we do but our scientist is a gay ass freak!" Ogichi raised an eyebrow was their science department that bad?

"Grimmjow means that he doesn't like our head scientist," Grimmjow hissed.

"Ok then… Have you any idea how you turned into a cat?" Ogichi bluntly asked Grimmjow glared at him over his shoulder.

"No fucking clue, if I knew do you think I would be here?!" Grimmjow responded as nastily as he could. It was obvious he was taking anger out on them and edging for a fight as usual.

"Ichigo is your sister alright, the black haired one." Ulquiorra asked it was un-natural for Ulquiorra to ask something like this so he received several confused looks.

"Uhh…Yeah, I guess… She was bitten by a dog the other day…" Ichigo tried to read Ulquiorra's blank expression before going on, "why do you ask?" Grimmjow budded in before Ulquiorra could respond to Ichigo's question.

"He's asks because your sister was bitten by Takai, he is part of this whole virus thing." Grimmjow grumbled Ulquiorra shot a glare at him.

"Do not answer for me Grimmjow…" Grimmjow shrugged as if pretending not to hear.

"The virus had begun to take on human like forms, we can't tell humans from enemies anymore."

"Not like we ever could, OW!" Ulquiorra had pulled a good ten hairs out of Grimmjow's back.

"Wait, wait, do you mean the Takai from our class?" Ogichi asked walking with his hands behind his head. Ogichi caught Ichigo's worried glance backwards towards his house.

"Yeah that is the one," Grimmjow said flicking his tail.

"I doubt anything will happen to you precious sister Ichigo, she is just mortal after all." Ogichi said shaking his head sarcastically, looking at Ichigo he smirked. Ichigo shot him a glare, memories or not this Ogichi was just as bad as the Ogichi beforehand.

"Any way don't we have other things to worry about?" Ogichi chuckled, looking over his shoulder.

"Like what at the moment," Grimmjow asked looking at Ogichi then his eyes widened.

"For one thing, them." Ogichi pointed behind his head with is thumb; there not far behind they could see soul reapers.

"Crap!" Ichigo muttered as they broke out into a run.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Urahara squirmed; he was trying to break the invisible binds that held him where he was. IT was taking longer than he had thought it would. Jinta and Ururu had left with those other two people, what bothered Urahara the most was that marking carved into their necks, and the pain that was coming from his own neck.

After finally managing to get a little control he got one of his clogs close enough to the other foot to allow himself to use his big toe to push down on the middle of the bottom part of the clogs. At that moment an ultra sonic wave of sound rang out, it even reached the soul society.

Out of know where a figure pounced down and sliced the clogs apart, at the same time Urahara ended up with multiple scratches on his feet.

'Five seconds sense the Hijoushiingou was used, 3 second before the person arrived I had used the Hijoushiingou, the soul society should be aware of where I am by now…' Urahara thought to himself never letting his eyes wander away from his attacker.

The figure got to its feet from its crouched position, before it turned around it seemed to ripple and shake when it turned there stood Karite.

_"Are you trying to leave us already Urahara?"_ Her voice was more of a hiss then it usually was, usually it was like a lullaby. But her unmistakable aura rose around her.

"Well I am quiet bored, and I'm hungry…also my feet are now cold." Urahara complained much to Karite's distaste.

"_I am sorry for you discomfort Urahara…"_ A pair of pure silver eyes immerged from the darkness, the body could not be seen but the eyes were hypnotizing.

"Who might you be?" Urahara asked he would have waved his fan in welcome if he had it with him.

_"My name is Kuroi Kari Byoukin… It has been awhile hasn't it Urahara?"_ The silver eyes never moved they just lingered over Urahara as if waiting for a response. A response that was quickly given.

"No…I thought...there's no way…how..." Urahara could barley think let alone talk, Kuroi laughed at Urahara's confusion.

_"Let's see if you can figure it out,"_ with that both of them vanished.

"Damn it this just took a turn for the worst..."

_**((Authors note- THE MASTER HAS BEEN SOME WHAT REVEALED!! XD sorry it took me a while to put this up, my new saying thought is now IT YOU READ IT REVIEW IT!! ^-^ but really review. I hope you people liked the chapter it was fun to write, but the way Usotsuki mean liar. I thought it fit pretty well X3. Any way please review and look forward to the next chapter!!))**_


	17. Chapter 17

**((Author's note- Sure is getting hectic isn't it? I finally got to give you a hint on what the master looks like, hope that hadn't been annoying you =3. If you want to see what the Master looks like entirely I suggest a lot of people review I hope to be putting him in next chapter , Here you go, I give you chapter 17!!))**

Fainda walked down the mechanical halls, her eyes wandered as she went through her list of orders. One of the more troubleling ones was about this Ichigo Kurosaki, the extra. They didn't need him, and master had said that they would have no use for him. She would have to go and dispose of him eventually, turning the corner she heard someone talking. It was Haruhi and Yuki, backing up against the wall she listened.

_"Master sure relies on that Fainda too much,"_ Haruhi complained twisting her hair around her fingers. Yuki grunted in agreement, Fainda looked forward listening intently now. It was good to know who posed a threat.

_"Don't tell me your jealous,"_ Said Yuki rolling her eyes.

_"Of course I'm not, I just wondering what master sees in her and not us!"_ Haruhi defended her self, frowning at Yuki.

_"He sees power and strength of the mind, which you two apparently lack,"_ the twins turned and stared at her horrified.

_"Fainda-sama…"_ They said at the same time, their green eyes wide. Fainda started to step forward towards them, each step she took they took a step back. Fainda started to laugh, pointing a finger towards them she spoke in a bloodlust full voice.

_"You two will go and speak to Master if you keep this up, understood?"_ She said showing her fangs; the two twins back up a few feet and then responded.

_"Understood!!"_ with that they both ran, fear driving their legs. Fainda chuckled and turned away to follow her recently given orders.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo leaned against a wall catching his breath; they had finally lost the soul reapers that had been following them. Ogichi wasn't out of breath at all and was looking around the apartment, Ulquiorra was looking out one of the windows just in case they were found, and Grimmjow well, what could be expected of him, he spent the time pestering Ichigo. To no avail.

"It's small…" Ogichi had broken the prolonged silence, Ulquiorra hopped down from the window ceil looking at Ogichi, then to Ogichi's annoyance he ignored him. Grimmjow on the other hand hissed and spoke in response.

"Well when we came to the human world we never expected YOU to show up!" Grimmjow's tail flicked in frustration, after regaining his breath Ichigo got to his feet. Looking around the apartment he took in its meager appearance.

The apartment was small, there was a small hall branching off from the kitchen and family room. The kitchen looked up used for the most part; there were faint places that looked like something had been cooked there. Ichigo's stomach quietly growled, right he had skipped eating…At that moment Ichigo's mind found multiple problems with this situation.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow eat souls, Ichigo's human, he doesn't eat souls, and Ogichi well...no one really knows most likely souls.

Do they sleep?! And will Ichigo be able to sleep without being killed?

Is this place really hidden from the soul Reapers?

What if Aizen found out about the temporary truce? What then!?

Ichigo shuttered as he thought of these, looking back to the group he found two of them arguing and the other watching with a bored expression, but it wasn't the two you would expect. Sure enough Grimmjow was arguing but he was arguing with Ulquiorra. Both of them were already in their normal forms, wearing their usual uniforms.

"Uhh….what happened?" Ichigo asked getting three pairs of eyes turning to him.

"You were really fazing out weren't you?" Ogichi said poking a beetle on the ground.

"Yeah I was why are those two arguing?" Ichigo asked, Ogichi looked up at the arguing two, Grimmjow was shouting and Ulquiorra was returning his remarks with his own except in an emotionless voice.

"It is something about Ulquiorra's diet don't ask me why," Ogichi said turning back to the beetle with a bored expression on his face.

"But why did you throw out all the food?!" Grimmjow shouted flailing his arms.

"Because it is un-necessary..." Ulquiorra said, turning the page of one of his books.

"Maybe for you but I actually eat that stuff!!" Grimmjow shouted, at least Ichigo knew that one of them ate human food part of the time.

"And the things you eat are why most humans are fat…" Ulquiorra response was quick and precise, Grimmjow hissed.

"Well I don't get fat!!" Grimmjow growled.

"You're being awfully defensive…." Ulquiorra stated looking at Grimmjow, Ogichi was now paying attention this was amusing him. Ichigo just stood there ignoring the meaningless argument, he had heard something he was sure of it. Then from behind he was hit over the head by what felt like a hand.

"Well hey there Ichigo, I was wondering when you would show up!" There was no way it could be but it was Yoruichi. She was wearing her usual outfit and was grinning widely.

"Hey I thought we got rid of you!!" Grimmjow shouted, Yoruichi grin widened.

"Oh shut up kitty cat," multiple anger marks appeared on Grimmjow head.

"Why are you here Yoruichi?" Ichigo asked regaining her attention.

"Oh I'm staying here sense my home burned down," Yoruichi glanced over at Ogichi then looked away. Ulquiorra spoke up, most likely annoyed with the worthless rambling.

"She is mooching off of us, we have thrown her out seventeen times." Grimmjow was ready to try and throw her out a eighteenth time but decided to give up for now. Yoruichi turned around her long purple hair following her every movement.

"I am going to go take a nap, don't disturb me," She ordered, walking into what seemed to be a hall. Grimmjow growled as she left, he most likely didn't like how she was ordering them around. Ulquiorra just looked back at her as she left and then decided to ignore her.

"Well this will be fun," Ogichi laughed, crushing the beetle with his thumb.

"We are all doomed..." Ichigo muttered, Grimmjow and Ogichi laughed, Ulquiorra sighed and pretended they weren't there just like he had Yoruichi.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toshiro jumped to another roof, still no sign of Ichigo. They had lost track of him not far from Karakura Town Park, Rangiku twisted a strand of her hair as she waited for another order from her captain. Toshiro looked around the multiple building around them, Rangiku yawned loudly. Toshiro glared at her and then resumed his search, but before he could finish he caught sight of what looked like a swarm of hollow.

"Rangiku lets go," Toshiro ordered leaping from the roof heading towards the mass of hollows. Attacking the first one Toshiro sliced it down with ease, attacking another one the hollow grabbed onto the sword and threw him in another direction.

Rangiku jumped down herself and started slicing away at them, only to be attack by a good ten of them at one time. Flash stepping away she landed on a roof and started firing multiple Kido's into the mass of hollows.

Toshiro Leapt forward slicing the arm of the hollow that had attacked him earlier, the hollow let of a large roar as it attacked with its other arm. Toshiro dodged; bringing his sword downward he stabbed it into the hollow arm. Running up the side of the arm he dragged his sword upward cutting the hollows arm in two. The hollow wailed loudly causing other hollows to start attacking Toshiro and Rangiku at a faster pace, something was wrong here, sense when lower hollows started cooperating together. They are not intelligent enough to be performing such movement and actions, they are usually uncoordinated, someone must be controlling them.

Toshiro dodge more attacks, each one was become faster than the last, almost as if the hollows were learning his fighting techniques. Rangiku's scream caught Toshiro's attention, turning his head in her direction he saw her get struck by one of the hollow. She fell to the ground a wound across her stomach bleeding profusely.

"Rangiku!" Toshiro shouted flash stepping beside her while blocking the hollows relentless attacks. Picking up Rangiku's soul pager he called forth squad.

"Captain Toshiro Hitsugaya, requesting immediate medical attention for second seat Rangiku Matsumoto, also requesting reinforcements in human world, large mass of hollows has appeared in western Karakura town…tck!" Blocking another attack Toshiro hung up the soul pager, slicing another hollow apart he picked up Rangiku and back flipped to another building away from the group of hollows.

"Eheh, Poor little Toshiro…" A girls voice rang through the city, looking behind him Toshiro saw Rangiku was standing up her sword pointed at his neck.

"Working so hard at such a young age, unaware of all the people around you that would like to slit your throat." Rangiku laughed, crushing the ringing soul pager.

"Rangiku?" Toshiro looked at her, blood spattered across the ground as she stood there. There was no way that she could be conscious with, Rangiku laughed again.

"Captain you really are just a child aren't you, who was I to trust such a young inexperience child…" Rangiku turned her blade and pressed it against Toshiro's neck, Toshiro studied her expression for a moment, there was no light in her eyes.

"You're not Rangiku..." Toshiro looked at her expression change to a frown and then a smirk.

"Wow! You found that out really fast Toshiro-Kun!!!" Rangiku gave him what looked like a congratulatory smile.

"Usually I get to kill most people before they figure it out, how did you figure it out?" Rangiku pressed her blade closer to his neck causing some blood to run down onto his front shirt.

"Who are you?" Rangiku looked at Toshiro sticking out her bottom lip as she pouted that her fun was over.

"My name is Karite, pleasure to make your acquaintance!" Karite attacked Toshiro attempting to slice off his head.

"Using Rangiku as a hostage, tck...How annoying." Toshiro dodged more of Karite's attacks as he assessed what could be done.

"Yep," she said cheerfully attempting to kill Toshiro again, "now little Toshiro here is the question, will you kill your second seat to kill me?" Karite sliced at him again.

"Damn it, you people really are lowly aren't you," Toshiro dodge her attack and jumped back a good few feet panting.

"Guilty as charged, then again as these humans say all is fair in love and war!" Karite attacked again slicing at his stomach.

'What can I do? If I kill her I will also kill Rangiku…Damn it, damn it, DAMN IT!' every way Toshiro looked at it, the only way he could save Rangiku was by killing her. Toshiro jumped backwards, deciding on a plan, but there was a very slim chance that it would work.

"You're quiet pathetic Toshiro-kun! Is all you can do is dodge?! I expected more from the tenth captain of the thirteen court guard squad!!" Karite taunted.

"Speak for yourself," unexpectedly Toshiro charged forward his sword in hand, Karite smirked, he was going to kill Rangiku was he? Quiet a heartless little boy, then to her surprise he lifted forward his left hand, the hand his Zanpakuto was not it. On his hand was a red glove with a skull on fire on it, her eyes widened, smart little punk. Toshiro's hand was inches away from her face, quickly she flash stepped aside.

"You dodged," Toshiro smirked, Karite grimaced, "that means this would knock you out of her body, just like how a gigai would work."

"Smart little punk," Karite spat at him, pointing Rangiku's blade at him.

"I think it is time that you die!" she charged at him her sword in hand, stabbing at him she spun around and tried to slice him in half. Jumping over her attack Toshiro slammed his hand onto her face causing her to fly out of Rangiku's body.

_"Tck…Well looks like the mind games are over,"_ Karite shrugged the bells at the top of her hair ringing with every movement. Rangiku's body fell hopelessly to the ground, blood spattering from her wound.

"You said your name was Karite," Toshiro looked at her face, after catching Rangiku and setting her gently to the ground.

_"Yes my name is Karite Hakaisha remember that, for that is the name of the one who will kill you!"_ From her side she drew what looked like a spear, the spear was twice as large as she was. Pointing it at him she spoke again.

"_No interfering brother,"_ her shadow wavered, for a second it took on the form of a wolf then out of her shadow a boy stepped out, his purple eye gleaming.

_"You take all the fun ones,"_ he gave Toshiro a toothy grin, his slitted purple eye watching his every movement. Toshiro swallowed, just who were these people?

"Are you two related to this virus?" Toshiro asked looking at the two of them, they exchanged looks before speaking.

_"Yes,"_ They both said, grinning at him, the wind picked up fiercely.

_"Now make this easy for me and just die already,"_ Karite threw multiple blasts of energy at Toshiro, continuing to dodge Toshiro felt something tug at his arm, a purple wire, looking around him he saw that every energy blast that she was sending at him was turning into a wire, before he knew it e found himself surrounded in what seemed to look like a large spider's web.

_"Looks like I have caught you little Toshiro-kun,"_ Using his Zanpakuto Toshiro sliced through some of the wires giving him enough room to move around in. The wires broke easily.

_"Little child, over there~ getting lost in the souls despair~ Can you move, can you breath, tell me boy the secrets that sheath, what are the soul Reapers~ hiding away, what will they do on our masters grand day~?"_ Karite sang a strange almost lullaby like tune, the tune was creepy and disturbing in many ways. Toshiro felt his voice building up, but he had no intention to speak, his body felt heavy, he was unable to move, it was as if he was a puppet being controlled by many strings.

"No I cannot, no I cannot, and I am unaware of anything being hidden….we are unaware of any master…." Toshiro's voice was speaking on its own; his eyelids felt heavy, he was unable to move, unable to do anything.

_"Looks like this Captain is worthless, we will need another one in order to gather the right information…"_ Takai spoke, looking at Toshiro, apparently he was unaffected by whatever spell she had cast on him.

_"No…There is something he knows, this boy has a strong will, just not strong enough..."_ Karite said, her brother gave her a look then smirked himself.

_"To-shi-ro~ Do not hi-de~, tell me now~ what secrets you may hold~ buried beneath the you shielded mind~"_ Toshiro could feel himself about to speak, then everything seemed to turned black and white, a deep voice rang out as a ice dragon landed in front of him slithering between the wires.

**_"Toshiro, will you really let yourself be controlled by these people?" Hyourinmaru asked, his ice tail flicking shattering off some of the excess ice._**

**_"It is hard not to be controlled Hyourinmaru," Toshiro said lifting his head up to look his Zanpakuto in the face._**

**_"Maybe I miss judged you," Hyourinmaru said his ice wings flapping as he kept himself hovering above the ground._**

**_"No, you didn't," Toshiro said looking to his Zanpakuto._**

**_"Then why are you still under their control?" Hyourinmaru asked._**

**_"I am not any more…"_**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karite looked at Toshiro he had fallen limp a few moments ago, Takai groaned at this, apparently he was bored with the situation.

_"You pushed him too hard sister now we have to wait until he gains conciseness..."_ Takai complained, flicking one of the wires. Karite glared at him, a gust of wind passed them, turning their attention back to Toshiro they saw waves of spiritual pressure waving off of him.

_"Looks like someone is cranky when they wake up…."_

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toshiro glared at them, Hyourinmaru gripped tightly in his right hand. Using his spiritual pressure to freeze everything around him he shattered whatever had been controlling him. Karite hissed at his defiance, taking her spear she charged at him, stabbing at him she was thrown back by a huge surge of spiritual pressure.

As she was falling Toshiro grabbed the edge of her spear and smashed her into the ground causing the ground to crack underneath them. All three of them began to fall into the buildings bellow them; jumping off of the roof he landed on another Rangiku over his shoulder. Takai growled at him as he and his sister landed on a nearby building.

_"You are getting on my nerves boy,"_ Takai said taking a step forward.

_"No brother he is mine…"_ Karite said, apparently she was determined to face Toshiro on her own. Toshiro smirked, type of mist started flowing around him, it wrapped itself around his body as he stood there. Karite looked in horror the same expression that her brother wore; they knew what Toshiro was doing.

"Ban-Kai!" Toshiro shouted the mist that covered his body started crystallizing in a matter of second Toshiro had released his Bankai. Two large ice wings came off of his back, and ice covered his body like a dragon circling itself around him.

"Daiguren Hyourinmaru," Toshiro proclaimed.

"Get ready.." without waiting for them to respond Toshiro charged, before Karite could respond Toshiro had already brought his blade down on her shoulder taking her arm as he pulled his sword out. Ice sprang from the wound freezing part of her body, screaming she jumped backwards.

_"No Brother this is my fight!"_ She shouted at her brother who was about to charge at Toshiro. Grimacing her brother stopped his charge and took a step back into the shadows.

_"Looks like you have finally decided to get serious…"_ she coughed smirking at Toshiro as she did,

_"About time..."_

"Yeah well…I wanted an even fight..." with that Toshiro charge again, dodging his attack Karite attacked with her own, nearly stabbing off his arm with her spear.

_"Hold still Toshiro-kun!"_ She said stabbing at him again.

"And get killed? No way!" Toshiro shouted back firing an Ice dragon at her.

_"Crap!"_ Jumping out of the way she barley escaped being turned into an ice cube.

_"Be careful sister!"_ Takai shouted at her, blood dripped from her cheek as she stood there.

"_Yeah yeah brother I heard you..."_ She said jumping at Toshiro again.

_ "DIE ALREADY!!"_ She shouted trying to slice of his arm; Toshiro's two large wings blocked the attack and then threw her back.

"Good bye…" Toshiro said Karite gave him an odd look; they had just started had he already given up? Then from behind she felt something cold, a large Ice dragon was looking her in the face, the from in front of Toshiro another one appeared. Attacking her from both sides she didn't have time to react, in a matter of moments she was frozen solid. A large chunk of ice fell to the ground her inside.

As she fell the wind picked up fiercely, blowing at catching her as she fell. The ice shattered, Karite stood up inside of the broken ice.

_"I think you gave me frost bite Toshiro-kun…"_ she said glaring at him. Toshiro readied himself for another attack that was sure to come, reaching forward she put her hand on her spear and smirked at him.

_"We have been studying your techniques and have applied them to our own powers Toshiro-kun"_ holding out her spear she pointed it at him.

"_This is my Zanpakuto Hauringu Kaze!"_

"Zanpakuto? But you aren't a soul reaper!" Toshiro yelled, trying to make his voice heard over the howling wind.

_"As I said we have applied your techniques to our own abilities, allowing us to manifest our own Zanpakuto's."_ She said smiling.

_"NOW! HAURINGU KAZE TAKE AWAY HIS BREATH!!"_ She yelled the wind picked up more and more speed until it was like a tornado. Toshiro shielded his eyes from the winds as he watched her Zanpakuto change. It was a spear before but now it was a large blade about the size of Ichigo's Zangetsu in its first form. A blue wave came down the sword, painted like wind. The clouds above them began to be torn apart, Toshiro's eyes widened. This wasn't good.

_"Tell me Toshiro-kun, what is ice made out of?"_

"Frozen water," Toshiro answered glaring at her.

_"And what is water made out of?"_

"I was never all that good at science," Toshiro responded annoyed with her trivial conversation.

_"H2O, Hydrogen and Oxygen,"_ Toshiro finally saw what she was going on about. His breath was strained he felt like he was only in water when he was still on the roof, pressure seemed to double around him. Toshiro fell to one knee gasping for breath.

_"A little out of breath Toshiro?"_ She asked unfazed by the lack of oxygen. Hearing a crumbling sound Toshiro looked at his wings, the ice was shattering and falling apart, cussing Toshiro looked at her.

_"Air is the all mighty element Toshiro, and you have just lost."_ She said pointing the tip of her blade at his forehead. Toshiro's eyes blurred, looking over at her brother no more than twenty feet away Toshiro saw something, he was still breathing. Takai wasn't having a problem breathing at all. That would make sense, using the last of his energy Toshiro flash stepped to about the same length in feet away from her as her brother. It felt like he had fallen into water, the air swarmed around him welcoming him back.

Taking several deep breaths Toshiro looked at her grimacing face, she seemed to be cussing at him but he was unable to hear anything she had said.

"I think I figured that ability out…" Toshiro said panting, she glared at him.

_"Is that so?"_

"Yeah, you can only take the air away from a certain area of space…about twenty feet or so…" Toshiro panted again, chuckling at her face.

_"Even if you have that figured out it won't help you,"_ she said, swing her blade around.

"Maybe not but now I know some of you ability…" smirking Toshiro let out more attacks of ice, she blocked them and then sent her own attacks back at him. Blades of wind rushed past him as he stood there, he barley dodged them. It was difficult to dodge what you can't see.

Long distance wasn't his specialty but if he got too close she would have him stuck in her trap. Karite charge at him again, Toshiro flash stepped away again avoiding coming within twenty feet of her.

'Each attack I send at her she block easily, she has been trained to suck people in close so she can kill them. I should try and avoid getting to close, but I can't keep attacking from afar either…' Toshiro pondered what to do as he continued to dodge her relentless attacks.

'Wait that just might work…" Toshiro knew this would be risky but it might just work. Taking a few steps back he charges at her, she widened her eyes. Had he finally lost his mind? To charge at her is a certain death wish.

Takai watched from below, his sister had the upper hand it was obvious, but then he saw something, he was about to yell out at his sister, but just as he was about to it started raining blood. His sister had been cut in half, his eye started over flowing with tears.

Toshiro shook the blood of if his Zanpakuto, he had used a double of himself, one made out of ice. When she had attacked it he had struck her from behind killing her with one attack.

_"Good bye Brother..."_ Karite shattered to pieces as she said her final good bye to her brother.

Toshiro coughed and wheezed but managed to keep himself from being completely out of breath as the air started to regain its stolen space. Looking down at Takai all Toshiro saw was pure and utter fury.

_"YOU BASTARD!!!"_ Takai shouted leaping into the air, as he did someone appeared in front of him stopping him from going any farther.

_"Enough Takai, you have lost,"_ Fainda stood there blocking Takai from attacking Toshiro. Takai growled at her as he howled with anger at Toshiro, a clanging noise was heard behind Toshiro as Karite's Zanpakuto fell to the ground.

_"But, but, that ass hole killed Karite!!"_ Takai shouted, trying to lung at Toshiro.

_"Enough_!" Fainda said, hitting Takai on the back of the neck. Takai passed out quickly tears still rolling down his face.

_"Looks like you got rid of on more nuisance for me, thanks."_ She said grinning at Toshiro's dumbfounded expression. Did she really care so little for her people?

_"Good day to you little captain, oh...wait a moment…"_ She said pulling out a piece of paper.

_"Your precious Urahara will be returned to you on this day, but when and where you will have to figure out yourself.."_ She smiled one more time, her red eyes gleaming as she tossed the paper at him, before she disappeared in what seemed to a waved of data. Toshiro caught the paper and then looked at where they had been.

"Looks like I won, barely…." As he said that the ice protecting his wound shattered, blood spattered from his wound as he fell to the ground. It took only a matter of moment for Toshiro to fall unconscious from blood loss.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Urahara looked at the data covered ceiling, it was impossible but it was true. Kuroi had really returned Urahara glared at the ceiling as he cussed at his stupidity. Hearing the door open he looked away from the ceiling to the door, there stood a man. His figure was hidden but his silver eyes were unmistakable.

"Hello the Kuroi…" Urahara said, noting Ururu and Jinta behind them, their eyes still lifeless.

_"Hello Urahara, I thought you might like some company."_ He said pointing for the two of them to enter the room, they did. Placing his two black hands on their necks, life returned to their eyes. Lifting his hands away the markings vanished, Jinta's eyes widened as he tried to understand what was going on. Ururu was silent but squeaked when she saw the condition that Urahara was in, she ran to his side to try and assist him.

Holding up his palms that marks were visible on them, the bold white markings had burned themselves there after he had removed them from Jinta and Ururu's necks.

_"See you soon Urahara..."_ With that Kuroi left, Jinta went up to Urahara as well and crouched next to him.

"Man you don't look all that good old man," he said trying to figure out what held him there.

"Well I don't feel all that good Jinta..." Urahara said, behind his cheer full face he was exhausted he hadn't eaten in a good week. Ururu suddenly put some bread in front of his face; looking at her he ate it quickly. Finishing the meager piece of food he spoke.

"Where did you get that Ururu," he choked, the bread was rather dry and he could have used a glass of water.

"I don't know I found it in my pocket..." She said folding up the sleeves of her black outfit.

"Ah well good bye stomach," Urahara joked, Jinta sat next to him and yawned.

"Where are we?" He asked finally breaking the short silence.

"This place is called the 'Forbidden Zone', it is an alternate dement ion between the soul society and Hueco Mundo." Urahara explained to Jinta's bewildered reaction.

"But that doesn't make sense there is no dement ion between the soul society and Hueco Mundo."

"There wasn't before, this dement ion was made in an accident a few years ago, the secret was hidden by the head scientist to hide his failure." Jinta's eyes widened along with Ururu's.

"You made this place?" Ururu said finally.

"Yes it was an accident; also it seems I made another life form by that accident." Urahara shook his head, "I should have never ignored Kuroi like I did..."

"Wait you mean you knew about this place and the people in it?" Jinta said.

"Yes, I was planning on informing Ichigo and the rest of you, but that is when my shop was attacked as you both know." Urahara's eyes were full of regret, Jinta grinded his teeth together, Ururu whimpered.

"So you made this big disaster?" Jinta asked.

"Yes it is my fault..." Urahara looked at Jinta, "I'm sorry to have caused you trouble, both of you." He said smiling sympathetically at them.

"Idiot…"


	18. Chapter 18

(**(Author's note- Nothing really to say, other than that please review I feel really discouraged… Here we are chapter 18!))**

"_Master… The people are becoming restless_…" Fainda spoke her words carefully, Kuroi stood before her hidden in the shadows. His silver eyes watched her as she spoke; even though she was one of the strongest even she had never seen his face. She redirected her gaze from him as he stepped out of the shadows. An ice cold hand was set on her shoulder; she still kept her eyes away from him even as he began to speak.

"_Tell them to wait Fainda, if any resist teach them their rights. Pawns should not go against orders_," Fainda nodded still not looking at her master.

_"Understood master, there will be no mistakes."_ She felt a cold hand take her chin directing her face towards him; she still did not look him in the eyes no matter how much temptation there was.

_"Wise girl,"_ he let go of her face and exited the room, but before he did he spoke again.

_"Have you carried out_ _my orders?"_

"No sir, I was distracted by Karite's fight with Hitsugaya Toshiro." He master seemed to let off what sounded like a sigh, Fainda didn't speak. It was best to wait for her master to respond if he ever did.

_"I see the wind is no longer blowing in our favor, how is Takai taking it?"_ Kuroi asked his silver eyes seemed to be prying into her soul.

_"I have taken the matter about Takai into my own hands, he is bent on revenge. His actions are much like a rabid dog, so when the time comes I will let him off his leash."_ Fainda smirked even under her master's watching stare.

_"I see that is just like you Fainda, now follow your orders."_ With that he turned and left.

_"Understood"_ reaching upward she put a mask over her face and wrapped cloths around her head and body.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rangiku stirred from her unpleasant sleep, she was in the squad four grounds. She was sure of it, sitting up she felt pain. Using one of her arms she wrapped it around her waist noticing a nurse walking by she summoned up her strength and got to her feet.

"Excuse me?" She said her voice was strained; the nurse jumped and hushed her back over to the bed.

"No, no, Rangiku-Sama you must not be moving yet!" the nurse squealed, Rangiku sighed and sat on the bed so she wouldn't make the nurse have a heart attack.

"Where is my captain?" she asked, the nurse didn't speak a moment, she seemed to be trying to think of the right words. This couldn't be good.

"Captain Hitsugaya...was injured in battle; he is in captain Unohana is tending to his wounds as we speak..." Rangiku looked at the nurse hoping this was some type of bad joke, when she realized it wasn't she pushed right past the panicked nurse and started searching for her captain.

"Rangiku if you must move around will you at least use a wheel chair?" Familiar voice rang out behind her, turning her head she saw no one else but Renji.

"Renji!" She acted so surprised, even with her injuries she was as energetic as usual.

"Why are you here?!"

"Why do you think I'm here to check on you and Captain Hitsugaya." Rangiku seemed to pout as if saying 'that's only why you came?' Renji ignored the classical Rangiku look, and walked up to Captain Unohana who had just exited one of the other rooms.

"How is Captain Hitsugaya?" Unohana looked at him before responding, there was blood speared on her gloves she was removing she gave them a weary sigh before responding to their worried eyes.

"He is fine, he should be back to normal in a few hours, luckily...But he must avoid too much fighting until his wounds are fully healed or they will reopen." Rangiku let her shoulders loosened there was some good news in that sentence.

"Thank you; I will report that to the head captain. Also I assume that Rangiku is no longer able to battle for the time either?" Renji asked getting right to the point.

"No she cannot either, I am sorry." Unohana stated.

"Now Rangiku go back to your room you need your rest." Rangiku pouted but did as she was told.

"What did the paper say?" Unohana asked, Renji didn't respond at first then he spoke.

"'The day our creator is returned to you, is the day that you will be through, so many will die, including yourselves, so go ahead and say good bye.' If it is translated roughly that is what it says..." Renji said, Unohana nodded.

"No very peace, are they," Unohana sighed and turned to head to Rangiku's room.

"No I guess not," Renji said as he turned and left.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A steady breeze blew through Head Captain Yamamoto's office as he sat contently in his chair signing papers. This virus issue in the world of the living was causing issues for him, sensing something he looked up from his work. There in the corner was a figures, multiple cloths hung off of the body, and underneath all of that was a bone like mask.

"What is your business here," Captain Yamamoto demanded calmly setting down his pen.

"_Nothing much... Just here to get burned a bit,"_ Yamamoto didn't move his eyes from his enemy.

"Are you implying you came here to fight me?"

_"Well aren't you quick old man,"_ the figure chuckled, it was a female no doubt about it.

"I am sorry to disappoint you but I have no interest in fighting you," Yamamoto started to pick up his pen again. As he did it vanished and appeared in the figures hand, in the other a blade pressed against his neck.

_"I didn't say that was optional old man."_

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A burst of spiritual pressure flew through the soul society causing everyone to look in its direction, the fire like spiritual pressure there was no one that could make it except for one person. Head captain Yamamoto, some of the weaker soul reapers collapsed from the immense amount of spiritual pressure gagging and coughing as they did. The stronger ones ran towards it, all intent on finding out what was going on and who Head Captain Yamamoto was fighting.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Flames licked at the air around her, Yamamoto watched her, blood dripped off of his neck. A few moments ago he had just barely escaped her death grip, but in doing so he had sliced his throat just a bit. The girl stood there two blades in her hands, she watched his every movement.

_"I see what you're doing old man,"_ the cloths fell away revealing a crack that had formed across it from the impact of his spiritual pressure.

"What do you ever mean by that?" He asked letting off more spiritual pressure.

"_All that spiritual pressure you are letting off is to let other Captains know something is going on."_ The bone mask cracked again.

"And it worked," a third voice rang out behind her, there in the window ceil was Captain Kenpachi Zaraki. The figure seemed to sigh a bit, the look at the mass of soul reapers coming into the room.

"_How troublesome,"_ Yamamoto's spiritual pressure died down as he put his Zanpakuto away. Kenpachi jumped right into the fight swinging his Zanpakuto down at her head. She blocked but a dent formed underneath her feet as the massive amounts of strength was thrown at her with each blow. Taking advantage of the first opening Kenpachi sliced at her stomached.

"Is that all you have got!?" He shouted the other captains watched waiting to see what would happen. Suddenly a third arm came from her side catching his Zanpakuto and threw him backwards at the other Captains. Who jumped out of the way, Kenpachi did a back flip and landed next to the wall.

"This is fun!!" He shouted readying himself to attack again.

_"Tck…This was not in my orders…"_ She said as Kenpachi's blade crashed into her mask shattering it on contact.

"Who gave you your orders?" Yamamoto asked the other Captains listened intently to this evolving conversation.

_"Wouldn't you like to know,"_ Fainda looked at them, her silver hair hanging over her shoulders. Her red eyes glaring at their every movement.

"Enough chit chat!" Kenpachi charged once again at her, swinging his blade wildly at her. She dodged each one easily, watching the other captains to see if they would assist him. They did not even attempt to do such a thing.

"Calm yourself Kenpachi, she had information we need." One of the other captain said, trying to stop Kenpachi's growing rampage.

"Damn it...I never get any good fights anymore." Kenpachi reluctantly slunk back awaiting his next chance to attack her again.

"Answer the question," Yamamoto demanded, and then Fainda started laughing.

_"You are in no position to tell me what to do,"_ her red eyes flashed as she looked back up at them. At that moment the ground started shaking, the very air around them started flaking away. The pieces that fell looked like puzzle pieces with computer data covering the backs. Some of the Captains stumbled and struggled to keep balance, Yamamoto looked at Fainda.

"You what did you do?!" He shouted at her as more of the air flaked away.

"I_ am a virus and viruses destroy_." She smirked at them, Mayuri's eyes widened.

"You have advanced that much, you are actually able to take on human form?" He asked even in all of this danger he was open for new notes with his experiments.

"_More than you know, now if you will excuse me,"_ the air tore apart behind her data streams flowed behind her. Stepping into it, she grinned at them.

"_Virus download complete, have fun soul reapers."_ Yamamoto stood there, they had been out smarted, they had underestimated their enemy and they had taken advantage of that. And now they were going to pay badly for their mistake.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________-

Karin thrashed around in her bed, sweat fell over her face. She was running a horrid fever. Her sister was down stairs trying her best to make some good soup while making herbal tea. Her father was talking to the poster of their mother asking her what to do. Yuzu sighed and continued working.

Karin opened her eyes, sitting up the cloth fell off of her forehead onto her lap. Hearing something moving next to her she looked to her side, only to see herself. Well sort of, her other self had longer hair, black and green clothes on, and seemed just as confused as she did.

"AHHHH!!" Karin and her double screamed at the same time. Karin fell out of the bed, the ring she had been hearing was gone now but she might have preferred that over this.

"What the, how, when, AHH!" The two of them continued saying the same thing the over and over.

"STOP COPYING ME!!" They shouted at each other both of them had a vein popping up on their forehead.

"Who are you?" Karin managed to ask her double before the other could ask her own question.

_"I_ _guess my name is like Sha,"_ Karin rolled her eyes at the uncreative name.

"Copy really? That the best you can think of?" Her other self glared at her, before responding.

"_Well excuse me for just arriving into the real world."_

"What is that-" She was cut off by a squeal from Yuzu.

"KARIN!!?" It didn't take much before Yuzu passed out and their over protective father came rushing up the stairs to them.

"What the…..I have triplets?!" Before Karin could blink both her sister and her father were fainted on the ground. She exchanged looks with Sha; they both shrugged and walked past the two.

"Hungry?" Karin asked her new twin.

'Yep," She said, the two of them ignored Karin's passed out family knowing that when they awoke it wouldn't be very quiet around the house.

**((Author's note- Yay new chapter is up!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! REALLY DO PLEASE!!))**


	19. Chapter 19

**((Author's notes- I really want reviews I have gotten very few and from the same people. Thanks to those people but others please if you read it review it. Hope you like this chapter, and P.S. Chapter 18 was typed at like one in the morning so sorry for any mistakes. By the way one note they might be a bit out of character in this chapter. So this is Chapter 19?! Holy Crap!! I CANT BELIEVE THAT, I am really positive that I am in denial about this. Oh well, now I give you CHAPTER 19!!!)) **

Ogichi looked at Grimmjow and Ichigo who were arguing once again, as usual this ended in a fist fight that only ended when Yoruichi punched them both in the face. Ulquiorra got up and seemed to be heading down the hall, carrying a bottle of some strange red liquid. The liquid had a strange apitizing smell to Ogichi, smirking Ogichi followed Ulquiorra's every step and when the chance arose he snatched the bottle from his hand.

Ulquiorra spun around and glared at Ogichi who of course responded in his own special way.

"Hey Ulquiorra, what is this stuff? Blood, cranberry juice," Ogichi pestered, Ulquiorra who continued to glare viciously at him.

"No...It is not any of that, now give it back," Ulquiorra held out his hand expecting Ogichi to return it without a problem.

"Why?"

"….Don't ask such idiotic questions now return it," Grimmjow looked up from his fight with Ichigo to see Ogichi annoying Ulquiorra. Actually Ogichi was doing a better job at it then he usually did.

Spinning Ichigo; Grimmjow threw Ichigo into Ulquiorra laughing triumphantly when Ulquiorra fell to the ground. Ogichi laughed with him, but the laugh was short lived when Ichigo jumped to his feet and kicked Ogichi in the face, Ogichi's nose began to bleed after the contact. Grimmjow cracked up when he saw Ichigo's nose bleeding as well, no one had noticed Ulquiorra had yet to get off of the ground.

Smelling something Ogichi looked over to where Ulquiorra lay, something red was on the ground around him.

"Hey Grimmjow….I think Ulquiorra died…" Ogichi stated, bluntly poking Ulquiorra in the arm.

"Huh…ACK!!" Grimmjow scurried over to Ulquiorra, looking at where the wounds were he seemed to shutter.

"Opps…"

"Opps, what Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked looking over their shoulders.

"The whole reason we are here is so that Ulquiorra's wounds can heal, the wounds from you're fight with him." This comment brought back memories for Ichigo, memories covered in blood.

"Oh right that… But can't Ulquiorra regenerate?"

"Yes he can but not major injuries like the ones you inflicted." Grimmjow growled Ichigo took a step back deciding this wasn't the best place to be at the moment. Grabbing Ulquiorra they carried him to his room, Ichigo followed but at a safe distance. Laying Ulquiorra down on his black bed Grimmjow proceeded to see how bad the damage was. Removing Ulquiorra's shirt they revealed something that they had no idea about.

A large scar was covering his chest and stomach, blood rolled down him, the wound looked like it had opened and closed multiple times. Ogichi looked at the wound and twitched at how painful the gash looked. Ichigo backed up a bit hoping that the wound wasn't completely his fault.

The number four was visible still on his chest covered by some blood; Grimmjow went over to the book shelf and got some type of cream.

"You're being awfully kind to him Grimmjow," Ogichi laughed.

"Well if he gets hurt any more Aizen will have my head," Grimmjow seemed to almost seemed to shutter. Reaching over Ogichi poked Ulquiorra's forehead, Ichigo deciding he had, had enough of this grabbed Ogichi and walked out of the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Hey! Let go of me Ichigo!! I can walk myself!!" Ogichi screamed pulling at Ichigo's arms that were dragging him from behind.

"Oh shut up, if you or me stayed in there any longer they were going to have our heads!!" Ichigo shouted as he tightened his grip on Ogichi's shirt. Ogichi squirmed but eventually gave up, and just let Ichigo drag him out the door by his heels.

"….Where are we going?" Ogichi asked as Ichigo pulled him out onto the street.

"School…" Ogichi blinked, what the heck was Ichigo thinking? Did he want to be bombarded by the kids at his school?

"Your funeral…" Ichigo growled at him, Ogichi rolled his eyes before he noticed something. How did he know that he had been to Ichigo's school or for a fact how did he know that they would have trouble when they arrived? Shrugging off the cold chill Ogichi pulled himself away from Ichigo's grip.

"You know I don't feel like going to school," Ichigo glared at him.

"Remember you and me have to stay in the same area," Ogichi coughed something but Ichigo didn't catch it.

"I know, I know, no worries, I will be around. Just not in sight of the mob of students." Ichigo turned to face Ogichi, only to find that he wasn't there anymore.

"Great…" Ichigo muttered as he turned to walk to school.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ogichi jumped to another roof top, Ichigo was down below walking calmly to school. Ogichi wrinkled his nose at him, something wasn't right. He was sure he had been to the school, but he couldn't remember, why? Ogichi spat at Ichigo with distaste but continued to hop along after him.

_"How sweet, the horse follows its King even when shadowed in amnesia."_ Ogichi spun around to see Fainda leaning against a wall.

"Who are you?" Ogichi asked looking at her; she sighed and then looked back up at him.

"_You really don't remember do you?"_ Ogichi raised an eye brow, what didn't he remember? Amnesia, sense when did he have that?

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you are saying," Ogichi spoke to her wishing she would just go away.

_"Don't you get it petty little Hichigo, Ichigo made you hit your head and lose your memories."_ Fainda smirked at him; Hichigo blinked not understanding what she had just said. He didn't remember any of that.

"Ok one, my name is Ogichi, two are you insane?" Hichigo stated glaring at her.

_"Ogichi or Hichigo, those are just different names that are made around the same thing, Ichigo,"_ Hichigo glared at her this girl was making zero sense to him.

"What is your point?" Hichigo hissed at her, she only grinned wider.

"_Nothing I just thought I would give you your memories back,"_ before Hichigo could respond she had her hand cupped over his face. He couldn't move or speak even if he wanted to; he just stood there frozen in shock as the flood of memories came back to him.

_"Better?"_ She asked, only after she removed her hand did he react, taking his now clawed hand he attacked her catching her off guard he cut her in half. Ignoring her scream or the blood that fell on the ground he charged towards the school, towards Ichigo.

"I'M BACK KING!!" He shouted through clenched fangs, a blood thirsty smirk burning at his cheeks.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fainda lay on the ground; her legs were a few feet away. Slowly her legs disintegrated and reappeared on her body.

_"Ow...Should have seen that coming..."_ She muttered getting to her feet, brushing the blood and dirt off of her clothes she looked at Hichigo running towards the school.

_"That was easier than I thought it would be,"_ she laughed to herself as she flicked a rock sending it crashing into one of the nearby walls.

_"Step one complete,"_ her red eyes glowed for a moment; smirking to herself she turned and vanished into a void of data.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Quietly Nel snuck around some desk legs, electronics glowed around her, and every time she got a chance she hid from the light. Szayel was busy with work, he had been spends so much time working on this virus he had yet to speak to even captain Aizen. Of course Nel was oblivious to the danger around her as she continued her adventure into the unknown of his lab.

Looking up from under one of the tables she saw Szayel working hard at what he was doing.

"Amazing...Absolutely amazing..." Nel heard that a good seventeen times before she left, he was really enjoying himself. Crawling out of the room she heard much crashing and screaming from Szayel, poking her head in again she saw him infuriated compared to how joyful he was earlier.

"Why?! WHY, WHY!? Every time I come close to completing the code everything crashes and then all the information is gone!!" Szayel punched the wall out of frustration; using his other hand he pushed his glasses back onto his nose. Nel gulped and slunk out of the room, she would rather not be found by someone on an anger rampage. Especially him of all people.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Toshiro awoke multiple hours after his surgery, he had a cold sweat but other than that he was fine, what was bothering him the most was the nightmare he had just experienced. It was as if he had seen was Karite had seen as he had killed her. He saw his own blade pierce her stomach as it came out the other side. He saw the ice spread from the wound engulfing his body. After that it all went black.

Turning to his side he saw Rangiku asleep a sake bottle in her hand, of course she was drunk. When wasn't she? Unohana stepped in smiling calmly at him.

"I am glad to see you are awake Toshiro," in her hands was a tray with food on it, nothing more than a few rice balls and tea. But it looked delicious to Toshiro seeing as he hadn't eaten in a while.

"What happened when I was out?" Toshiro asked sitting up and taking the tray from her hands. She didn't respond at first, she must have been hoping he had forgotten this subject.

"Well… Mayuri managed to decipher the note….'The day our creator is returned to you, is the day you will be through, so many will die, including yourselves, so go ahead and say good bye.' They don't seem all that very friendly to me..." Unohana sighed, Toshiro blinked, the day they returned Urahara? That would mean he is their creator.

"I see," Toshiro took a bite out of the first rice ball, enjoying the flavor of it as he did.

"When may I leave?" He asked looking at her, she sighed again, another subject she was hoping to avoid.

"Today if you like, but your wounds are not fully healed, so you will have to avoid fighting otherwise they will reopen..." Toshiro nodded as he took another bite out of the rice ball.

"Thank you," Toshiro said, looking from her to Rangiku he wondered if she was fully treated.

"How is Rangiku's wounds, they seemed rather severe in the battle." Toshiro glance back to Unohana. She didn't sigh this time, she was probably happy to talk about something she saw as important.

"She is doing fine, actually she is in a better state then you are." She smiled at Toshiro, he got her point. She wanted him to stay longer, but her thoughts about that would have to be ignored until the fight was over.

"I have to go Unohana," Toshiro began to step out of the bed and reach over to his Captain uniform.

"Where are you going Captain Hitsugaya?" She asked her voice full of worry.

"I am going to go prepare for this fight… no for this war…" With that he left the room, not looking back to see her concerned expression.

"So young and yet so brave," she frowned to herself.

"Don't throw away your life Hitsugaya..."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Grimmjow watched Ulquiorra, the blood had stopped flowing and Ulquiorra was now sound asleep happily drifting in his dreams. Taking a breath in of relief Grimmjow walked out of the room, going into the bathroom he started washing the blood off of his arms.

Aizen was going to murder him at this rate, Ulquiorra is infected by this virus, and he had allowed Ichigo Kurosaki a soul reaper into their temporary home. And above all had allowed Ulquiorra's wounds to get worse! If that wouldn't tick Aizen off he didn't know what would.

Growling at himself he went out into the living room, apparently Ogichi and Ichigo when for a walk or something. Flopping himself down on the sofa he decided to take a short nap before falling into a deep sleep.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Karin stirred the soup not looking up at her double Sha; it was just so weird to find yourself with another twin. It confused and disturbed her on so many levels. Sha had bowls out and was tending to the cups when they heard something charging down the stairs. No doubt it was Karin's father.

"Hi dad," Karin said as her father tore into the kitchen, his breath was heavy his eyes wide.

"Huh?! Sense when do I have triplets?!" He gaped at Sha who backed up a bit feeling uncomfortable under his gaze.

_"Sense umm now?"_ Sha said putting on a semi freaked out smile, or was suppose to be a smile but she had clenched her teeth out of fear. Expecting the worse she backed up more when he took a step towards her.

"OH HAPPY DAY!! I HAVE BEEN BLESSES WITH A FOURTH DAUGHTER!!!" He shouted grabbing her and Karin in a bear hug.

"_Does he do this often?"_ Sha choked at Karin noticing how calm she was during the near death grip of a hug.

"Yep."

"_Wonderful…"_ Sha said gagging as he released her.

"OH MY DEAR WIFE WE HAVE A FOURTH DAUGHTER!!" He wailed at the poster on the wall, Sha sweat dropped. Turning back to Karin and Sha he spoke at them again.

"Just call me daddy!" He said enthusiastically, Sha gapped at him. What type of idiotic man was this? As if guessing her thoughts Karin spoke again.

"He is an Isshin that is the only way to explain it..." Sha sweat dropped, how had she ended up in this mess?

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ichigo sat in his desk as he was bashed and battered with questions, most revolving around why he had reacted like that with the new students and why he hadn't told them about his twin brother. Ichigo glared at the mass of people causing them to back up a bit; sighing in relief he laid his head on the desk hoping that the rest of the school day wouldn't be this bad.

Just then the door flew open and there stood Ogichi, he grinned widely at the people in the room and walked passed them all not caring to even look at their confused looks. He went straight up to Ichigo.

"Hey brother…I want to talk to you come on…" Ogichi said in an almost hiss like voice. The other class mates were already talking about this predicament before Ichigo had even lifted his head.

"About?" He asked looking Ogichi in the eyes, he realized something though. Ogichi's eyes were no longer shadowed over; the yellow eye peered down at him burning into his soul. Ogichi punched Ichigo's desk leaving it bent and dented grabbing Ichigo by the scruff of the neck he threw him out the window.

"AH!" Ichigo coughed as he fell, he could hear the other students screaming as Ogichi jumped out of the window after him.

"Wait up brother! Hichigo would like to talk to you!" Ichigo's heart stopped, his memories were back, and now he was mad and out to kill someone. And that lucky person was him.

**((Author's notes- HURRAY CHAPTER 19!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!)) **


	20. Chapter 20

**((Author's note- Requesting more reviews, I am updating more often these day so please read them and review them!! Any way thanks for reading chapter 20, now please enjoy!!)) **

Ichigo landed on his feet and quickly jumped out of the way as Hichigo crashed into the ground sending rock and dirt everywhere. A large dent appeared in the cement, grabbing the edge Hichigo started to pull himself out of the ditch. Up above almost the entire school was looking out the windows trying to see what was happening; the teachers were trying to see as well. When they did they froze realizing a fight was breaking out but the dent in the cement made them freeze with fear.

Hichigo started laughing at Ichigo, his fangs clenched together when he closed his mouth he smirked widely at him.

"What are you looking at Ichigo? Didn't you miss me?!" With that he charged forward again, Ichigo jumped to the side. Hichigo crashed into the ground leaving another ditch where his fist landed. Pulling is hand out of the ground he turned and glared at Ichigo.

"Is all you can do dodge?!" Hichigo taunted charging yet again. Just at that moment the school doors flew open.

"You two stop this meaningless fighting immediately!!" Great the teachers were here. Hichigo turned and looked at them un-amused, the teachers took a few steps back, this wasn't the Ogichi they remembered.

"You hear to spoil our talk?" He asked them, they took another step backwards; it was as if they were looking a monster in the face. Another person walked forward, this time it was a student, it was Orihime.

"Ichigo, Ogichi, why are you two fighting?" Orihime gave Hichigo an odd look. He wasn't Ichigo's brother that was obvious, but everyone else thought he was so might as well play along.

"Why should I explain myself to worthless people?!" Hichigo shouted, cracking his knuckles as he did. The teachers shuttered, the ones who didn't pushed Orihime back inside worried for her and their safety.

"That's it!" Ichigo charge forward, taking Hichigo but the throat with his arm he started running away from the school. Hichigo gagged from the sudden impact, the shocked expression turned into a wide grin.

"I see you don't want my hurting those people do you?" He smirked; Ichigo grimaced as he dragged him over a building. The teachers bellow were searching for the two of them seeing as they had just run off and did a disappearing magic act that they would get in trouble for later. 'They,' being Ichigo.

"ASS HOLE! WHAT IS YOUR ISSUE?!" Ichigo threw Hichigo against a nearby wall, Hichigo grinned and caught Ichigo's fast coming fist. Ichigo was thrown a few good feet away only to land on his feet calmly.

Taking out his substitute soul reaper badge Ichigo presses it up against his chest, his soul fell out easily.

"About time!!" Hichigo's soul popped out of his body without an issue. Ichigo blinked no mod soul, nothing and he was out of his gigai with ease. Ignoring that fact Ichigo charge forward swinging his blade down at Hichigo. Chuckling he jumped backwards and landed on another building.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT KING?!"

"SHUT UP!!" Ichigo charged forward once again, the Zangetsu's clashed and sparks flew as they grinded against each other. Hichigo laughed like manic mad man he was as they continued to fight, bring his blade down at Ichigo's legs he made Ichigo jump upward. Bringing his fist towards Ichigo's stomach Ichigo grabbed his wrist flipped himself over him and kick Hichigo in the back. Hichigo hisses and then when back to the offensive.

"Ichigo how long can you keep this up?" He laughed; Ichigo put one arm straight out in front of himself, in that hand held Zangetsu.

"Bankai!!" Ichigo shouted as a large about of spiritual pressure engulfed him, Hichigo smirked and copied Ichigo's movements, and repeated the same words.

"Bankai!" Two spirals of spiritual pressure swirled around the street; slashing apart the clouds of dust they appeared glaring at each other when they could see.

"Tensa Zangetsu," both of them spoke clearly and bluntly. Ichigo scowled at his other self who smirked out of excitement.

"HERE I COME KING!!" Hichigo charged forward, Ichigo jumped a few feet away; every movement they made could be seen by the other. The fight turned into a dance, one attacking the other blocking, they passed their roles back and forth both trying to at least cut the other. Hichigo hissed when he missed and Ichigo had slashed at his leg, Hichigo jumped out of the way barley keeping his leg. Ichigo looked up at Hichigo disappointed he had missed. Hichigo laughed and leapt forward at him, using a white Getsuga Tensho Ichigo threw Hichigo off.

Letting lose his own Getsuga Tensho the white and black collided sending rubble and dirt everywhere. Ichigo back flipped away from Hichigo, gaining some distance from the two of them. Hichigo didn't wait he went straight for the attack. Ichigo growled but welcomed the closing in space he had just made, long distance wasn't his strong suit even with his Getsuga Tensho.

Hichigo brought his Zangetsu hard at Ichigo's head forcing him to retreat away from him, bringing his hand over his face Ichigo tried to form the hollow mask. Black flame started to form over his face, but suddenly it disappeared, there was no mask, no power, nothing. Ichigo looked at his hand confused; he knew he had summoned the mask. Where was it? Hearing Hichigo laughing his head off Ichigo glared in that direction.

"You're trying to use my power when fighting me? Pathetic, how stupid are you?!" Ichigo grimaced, that was stupid of him to try and use HIS powers.

"Tck…." Ichigo pulled Zangetsu forward and let off another wave of Getsuga Tensho's, dodging them easily Hichigo flashed stepped behind Ichigo stabbing him through.

"I win..." Hichigo smirked, his blue tongue visible inside his mouth. Dark in comparison to his white skin. Ichigo kept his mouth closed but that didn't stop the downpour of blood from seeping through his lips. Hichigo smirked at Ichigo's eyes widened when he started twisting his blade in a circle. Ichigo's vision was blurring, all her heard was the scrapping and grinding of his own flesh. Hichigo smirked as he ripped the blade from Ichigo's back.

Then something happened, something neither of them expected. Ichigo's blood started spiraling around the white Zangetsu like vines crawling their way back to Hichigo's arms. Jumping a bit Hichigo tried to pull his hand away but the blood vines already had him in their grasp. Pulling with his other arm Hichigo tried to remove his arm, the black blood continued to gain more ground up his arm. Screeching Hichigo struggled, pulling and tugging to get away.

Ichigo looked up with horror as Hichigo was destroyed piece by piece; the vines were up to his face by now. Panicked Hichigo pulled with all his might, Zangetsu sank into Ichigo's skin like quicksand had taken it.

Slowly Hichigo was doing the same, Ichigo tried to move but for some reason his body was frozen. The vines finished engulfing Hichigo and pulled themselves back inside of Ichigo. Ichigo's dumbfounded expression could have been expected.

"What the?" Ichigo looked at the blood on the ground as it sizzled and suddenly vanished.

"This cannot be good…."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hichigo awoke on the side of a building, great; he was back inside of the King. In the King's inner world, sighing he sat up. He was still in Bankai, his Zangetsu lay across the building stuck inside of the ground. Getting to his feet he pulled it out of the ground and put it away by dismissing his Bankai. Flopping himself carelessly on the ground he stared at the clouds, they were white, good, he hated rain.

As he watched the clouds he noticed he wasn't alone in here, and it was Old Man Zangetsu that was paying a visit it was someone or something else. Hichigo looked at the figure giving off of a shadow that was cascading over him. There stood a boy with short red hair a bandana on his forehead, the boy smiled at Hichigo.

"Ok who are you, why are you here, and can you go away? NOW?" Hichigo was making it apparent he didn't want this visitor here. The smile on the boys face turned to a frown faster than Hichigo could blink.

_"That is mean, Hichigo_" Hichigo blinked, how did this brat know his name.

"And your annoying," the boy frowned got longer, as his hazelnut eyes wavered quickly with regret.

_"Master was right..."_ Hichigo raised an eye brow, who was this Master?

"Who?" The boys started to vanish, Hichigo got to his feet to pursue the boy.

"Wait a minute brat where are you going?! Who is this 'Master'?!" The boys started giving Hichigo a manic grin as he vanished.

_"You will meet him eventually if you live that long that is…"_ with that the boy vanished

"DAMN IT!!!" Hichigo collapsed onto the ground and fell asleep quickly after that frustration written on his face and body. This later on gave Ichigo a massive headache, poor Ichi-Kun.

**((Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed chapter 20, I made it short because I am lazy =P sorry about that. Any how I am also sorry for any wrong names, incorrect spelling or anything else you might find. I am graduating from middle school next week and I am also going on a trip so I don't have much time but I will try and put a post up soon. Thanks for reading, and I am begging you REVIEW!!))**


	21. Chapter 21

**((Author's note- Thank you to those who did post a review that is highly appreciated, ok I will give you CHAPTER 21!!))**

It was late the sun was down and Yuzu had yet to wake, Isshin was still panic stricken about his new daughter, it was hard to tell if he was happy or mad. Karin lay looking at her ceiling and dark blue light shining through her window onto her face. Frowning at herself she looked next to herself, there sleeping calmly was Sha. Her eyes were closed and her breath was even, Karin grimaced. This wasn't normal at all.

Just then that feeling came over her, the same feeling that she got when one of those monsters entered the area. Except this one was different, she couldn't place her finger on it, what she could place her finger on was it was close. Too close. Leaping from her bed she looked out her bed room window, her eyes widened, before her was a large mass of creatures each one covered in armor. Noticing something from the corner of her eye she saw one of these creatures scratching at her window. Screaming she pulled the curtains closed, as if that would stop them.

The glass shattered, the creature stepped through. It's strange serpent like tail coiling around on the ground, its yellow eye watching her every movement. Karin tried to get some distance from the creature, close enough to the door to get something to defend herself with. Then she noticed the creature had lost interest in her and was making its way towards Sha.

"Hey wait a minute lizard breath!" The serpent like creature turned its scaly face towards her; she shuttered taking another step back and grabbing a base ball bat she rarely used. Charging at the creature she swung that bat at it only to be hit by the tail, flying through the air she crashed into the wall. She recovered fast enough to hear Yuzu screaming down stairs along with hundreds others as the sound of shattering glass filled the air.

The creature suddenly turned back to Karin, its forked tongue slithering out of its mouth and then back in after tasting the air.

**_"Hu…ma…n…"_** The creature took some more steps forward the armor it wore clanked together as she walked. There was some clicking of glass, Karin looked over at the window, there was another one of those armored creatures. This one though had a more of a human like form, his red hair glinted as he hopped from the window ceil. Underneath his red hair was a bandana slightly covering his hazelnut eyes. Walking over to Sha he lightly started to shake her shoulder.

_"Rosuto-chan, time to wake up…"_ He started shaking her shoulder; slowly her eyes opened before she spoke though her fist flew up and punched him in the mouth. Falling backwards with a bloody lip the boy looked at Sha.

_"Hey who are you?!"_ She yelled getting ready to punch him again, Karin sweat dropped maybe they were related. The boy put his hand on his face and then smiled at her.

_"Takai really was careless wasn't he; did you forget who you are?"_ Sha blinked, what in all the fucking hells was this boy talking about?

_"I don't get what you're saying now go talk to your commander and have him take back all these troops! And leave us alone!!"_ Sha shouted the boys hand lurched forward grabbing her face and slamming her into the ground. Squealing at the impact she struggled to keep conciseness as his palm crushed her head. Karin was pointing the bat at the Reptile like creature slinking towards her; pulling back she slammed the bat into the creatures face sending it crashing to the ground. Letting off a bone shattering sound followed by much blood and crunching. The boy looked at her and then to his dead ally.

_"What do you know your human killed a Sekkou, not bad,"_ Karin grimaced 'Sha's Human?' she was nobody's human! Charging forward she attacked the boy by swinging the bat at his head with all her strength. Looking at her he grabbed the bat and used his other hand to grab her throat. Choking a bit Karin struggled to get out of his death grip.

_"Hey! Leave Karin alone!"_ Sha lurched forward and started attempting to make him let go of Karin.

"_Pathetic,"_ waving his other arm he sent Karin flying crashing into the wall before falling onto the bed bits of dust and paint falling with her.

"Ugh….." Karin stumbled off of her bed falling onto the ground before getting to her feet. The boy looked at her Sha ran over to her side to try and attempt to get her up and on her feet. The reptile like creature had yet to move, Karin shivered when she finally comprehended she had killed it.

_"Karin? Karin?!"_ Sha continued to say her name as she pulled Karin to her feet; the boy chuckled but stopped after a moment got to his feet.

_"Sooo- Your Rosuto-chan's human? Hmmmm, guess there is no choice,"_ scratching behind his head he started walking forward towards them. Holding his hands forward he grabbed their heads.

_"Looks like I will have to take you both with me,"_ Karin's eyes widened, the strange ringing was back except this time it started wavering giving off a strange rippling sound. Grabbing her head Karin fell to her knees again, Sha was frozen, Karin looked up at her wondering if she was hearing the same thing as she was. An evil smile spread across her new sister's face, she looked the intruder in the fact and grabbed his wrist to remove it from her forehead.

"_So Neve, what is going on with master,"_ Neve smiled and patted her on the back.

_"Good to have you back Rosuto-chan,"_ Neve smiled and took the newly proclaimed Rosuto-chan's hand and pushed himself forward pressing his lips against her lips in a kiss. Backing off he looked at Karin.

"What should we do with your human?" Karin felt a chill go up her spine; the conversation had turned back at her. Rosuto looked calmly at herm her black hair swaying as she turned her body to her direction.

_"I don't want to kill her,"_ she looked at Neve giving him almost a warning glare. Neve shrugged like saying ok, ok then.

_"I get it, then let's just take her with us,"_ Karin's eye widened, this can't be good.

_"She is technically part of me you kill her I die too,"_ Neve rolled his eyes.

_"Complications, complications,"_ Rosuto put her hand on her hips and gave him a threatening look.

_"Can we go now?"_ Neve walked over and grabbed Karin off the group protesting and kicking the whole time,

"Put me down, NOW!!!" Neve looked at Rosuto, giving a pathetic smile she shrugged.

_"Let's go our troops are waiting."_

_"Right after you General,"_ with that the two of them left the room, Karin biting and scratching the whole time.

**((Author's note – Ok I know a short chapter but oh well, remember you get the next chapter if you review!))**


	22. Chapter 22

**((Author's note- OK I got three comments this time and I am fine with at least three so thank you to all! Wow chapter 22 I never thought this would go on this long!! I am happy about this XD well review for I am giving you chapter 22!!))**

Ichigo stared as his feet as he walked, the confusion he was feeling could not be expressed by words. Something was wrong, everything was changing, and who was this master everyone spoke of? Where were they going to strike next?

Sighing Ichigo walked up to the apartment, as he stepped on the first stair he heard some dreadful noises, it sounded like two cats fighting. Groaning he reluctantly continued to make his way up the stairs, opening the door with the key Ulquiorra had given him. He stepped through glancing causiously around before stepping into the apartment.

Ulquiorra sat in the corner of the room, bandages could be seen underneath his clothes, Ichigo lowered his gaze for a moment. Wait why was he feeling Guilty for Ulquiorra's wounds? It was his own fault for attacking him for trying to save Orihime. Ignoring Ulquiorra's silent gaze, walking past him Ichigo followed the noise. Turning the corner Grimmjow was in his cat form standing in front of his room hissing and pitching a fit.

"Do I dare ask?" Ichigo looked down at the grimacing cat, he was not happy with Ichigo's expression.

"Don't ask!" Grimmjow hissed threateningly, hearing some rustling Ichigo looked upward towards the air vent. Pushing the air vent open Yoruichi popped her head out and looked at the two of them.

"Oh stop pouting Grimmjow just because I am faster than you and got into your room first and locked you out, doesn't mean you're a loser." Yoruichi smiled as if she was encouraging him, Ulquiorra poked his head around the corner unemotionally he spoke.

"Your forgetting when you ate his meal, stole his clothes from in the shower, shaved his tail…" Grimmjow cut Ulquiorra off.

"You're not helping Ulquiorra!" Grimmjow shouted at him, Ichigo took note of the bandages around Grimmjow's tail.

'Wow Yoruichi doesn't waste much time on getting onto people's bad sides.' Ichigo thought to himself silently.

"Oh wow I forgot about that, I take back what I said you are a loser Grimmjow!" Yoruichi grinned widely at him as if saying, take that. Grimmjow hissed and jumped up at her attempting to attack her but fell hopelessly to the ground, Ichigo chuckled at his attempt. Only to get a glare from him.

Ulquiorra retreated back into his seat to focus back onto his book and ignore the insignificant trash. Ichigo chuckled to himself but didn't let anyone else hear him; Yoruichi poked her head out one more time to continue tormenting poor Grimmjow, deciding he had heard enough Ichigo walked away from the two of them. But before he closed his door he shouted something at them that made Grimmjow charge at his door and almost break it down after Ichigo slammed it in his face.

"PUT A LID ON IT!! You two sound like an old married couple!!" Quickly after stating this Ichigo slammed the door for his own protection.

* * *

Stretching her arms behind her back Orihime looked up at the sky, the sun shone brightly into the air around it changing the colors. Putting her arms back at her waist she looked at her feet, utter sorrow began to fill her. She can't help anyone all she does is hold them back, she couldn't help Toshiro or Rangiku, and no matter what she does she is just a burden to Ichigo. A small tear slipped out of her eye onto her cheek, squeaking she caught the tear as it fell.

"AH! I know what this is! GLOOM!" Orihime cupped her hands on her cheeks in an artificial surprise.

"No! NO GLOOM!" slapping herself across her face she whined at the pain before shaking her head back into focus.

"I KNOW I WILL GO HOME AND HAVE PEANUT BUTTER AND RAMEN ICE CREAM!!!" Orihime mouth started watering at the concoction she looked forward to devouring. Hearing something she looked over her shoulder she was attacked by something warm and squishy, too squishy.

"Orihime!! It's been to long! I missed you!!" Rangiku swung Orihime around more mercilessly around in a circle suffocating her in her boobs. Toshiro leaned against a wall trying to ignore Rangiku's hipper attitude.

"SOOOOO what were you going home to eat!?" Rangiku asked cheerfully.

"Peanut butter… and ramen ….ice cream!" Orihime announced proudly through faint gasps of air after being released from Rangiku's body hold, Toshiro felt all his hopes of edible food fall to the pits of his stomach.

"OHH! That sounds sooooo tasty!" Toshiro gagged how they could eat that stuff was beyond him.

"Umm… why are you guys back from the soul society so soon, I thought you were wounded," Orihime said concern in her voice.

"No worries we are all healed already!!" Orihime's jaw dropped it had only been a few days!! And now they were healed? Toshiro rolled his eyes but didn't say anything; taking out his cell phone he started tapping away at it trying to ignore their disgusting stupidity. Unfortunately Rangiku had other plans, when the first opening was shown she tackled him pushing the back of his head in between her breasts. Groaning Toshiro pushed her away only to start snapping at her the second time she tackled him. All three were unaware that they were being watched.

Up above in the air sat Fainda, all around the city people were arriving sending messengers and forming groups from people in their squads. It seems that they had decoded the message, Fainda laughed to herself.

'_They don't know where to go so they are spreading out their forces to find the right place. Idiots, weakening their forces was not a wise idea._' She thought a grin spreading across her face in amusement.

_"Now let's see, oh? The little white headed captain? …….Takai, fetch_" the air behind her rippled and a figure stepped through.

_"He will pay…."_

Pulling away from his vice captain Toshiro observed their surrounding, just a normal street nothing abnormal about it. Rangiku pouted as Toshiro gave her a death glare, Orihime giggled a bit only to restart the conversation about the concoctions she was hoping to eat. Toshiro shuttered after Rangiku gave him a little smirk, was she intending on making him eat some of that?! Suddenly Orihime let off a scream as Toshiro felt something land against his face a fist.

"Toshiro!!" Orihime ran up to him followed by Rangiku before she could speak again Toshiro was on his feet looking straight at his attacker.

"You," Takai smirked at Toshiro amused with his enemy's new predicament.

_"I am back, and now I am after your blood_," Toshiro drew Hyorinmaru in time to block Takai's attack.

_"DON'T GET HURT TOO BADLY TAKAI!"_ Fainda shouted gaining everyone attention for a moment except for one, taking advantage of Toshiro's momentary distraction Takai slashed at his stomach only to have Toshiro back flip a safe distance away.

"Captain?! Your orders?!" Rangiku looked over at Toshiro, it was obvious she longed to be able to help her captain but she had already realized that she couldn't help him even if she wanted to. These people, things, were way out of her league. Orihime stood in horror, these people were back again, and now they were purposefully here for a fight. Rangiku grabbed Orihime's wrist and pulled her around the corner.

"Shh! They aren't paying attention to us at the moment, so let's take advantage of that and contact the soul society!" Rangiku took out her soul pager and started dialing in codes, Orihime's mind spun but she decided against asking questions.

"Damn it…" Orihime looked up at her questioningly.

"What?" Rangiku looked at Orihime frustration spread across her face.

"Those bastards have cut all connections to the soul society!" Orihime itched the back of her head.

"Which means?" Rangiku seemed annoyed for a moment but quickly continued.

"It means we are on our own, and that Captain Hitsugaya is going to have one hell of a hard time," Orihime swallowed some spit that had builded up in her mouth. This could not end well.


	23. Chapter 23

((Author's note- Ok not all that many reviews on the last chapter, but wheat ever I'm not going to press on insignificant issues, Also!! Please all Toshiro fans/fangirls Please oh please don't murder me for this chapter!! I myself and a Toshiro fanatic, but it seemed like a good idea seeing as how close Takai and Karite were that Takai would want revenge!! So don't attack me out of rabid fan girl fury! That is all, please enjoy chapter 23 of my story Infect::Welcome to the human world.))

Yawning Ichigo creeped out of the apartment to go and quietly take something from his house. Rounding the corner his home came in view, jumping up over onto one of the walls he came up to his window. Pulling on the window a high pitched creek told him it was unlocked, just like how he left it. Pushing the window open he climbed into his room, carefully closing the window he groaned realizing he was breaking into his own house. Hearing someone crying he realized it must be Yuzu, leaping down the stairs he causiously looked around the corner seeing his sister hugging a picture of Karin.

"Karrriiinn!!!" she moaned her father was leaning against a wall the same horrified look on his face.

"Oh my dear why someone has stolen my beautiful daughters, Karin and Sha are gone!!" running up to his poster he started wimpering in a pathetic manor. But Ichigo could care less the main thing his mind was focusing on was that Karin and some other girl his father had tried to adopt were missing, and he had a pretty good idea who did it.

Cursing Toshiro held the wound on his right arm, blood spilled from the gash, Takai was laughing manicly. Swining his sword around, Rangiku knew that at this rate Toshiro would not be able to fight with out using his bakai. But could he finish the fight with it? Breathing in he charged again, their blades clashed together. Reaching forward Toshiro landed his own punch against Takai's face.

"That was pay back for punching me!" Takai growled in response.

"WHOO GO CAPTAIN HIT HIM RIGHT AND LEFT!! TEACH HIM A LESSON CAPTAIN!" Rangiku shouted overly enthusiastic seeing the situation.

"Shut up Matsumoto!!" Fainda floated over the fight, finding this very amusing.

"Takai….you have fulfilled your purpose…" Fainda smirked to herself, Takai was attacking Toshiro with all his might driven by rage. Hearing something she turned around only to see Ichigo Kurosaki.

Urahara squirmed a bit as he was dragged down one of the halls, blood dripped from his forehead from where he had been struck by one of the guards. Fainda stood at the end of the hall infront of a lard door, Urahara smiled at her causing the two guards to shoot glares at him.

"Well hello there Fainda! What is with this sudden wake up call, I was getting a nice nap," after he finished this sentence he let off a teary eyed yawn, the guards glared at him again. Fainda just smiled at him, pushing some of her silver hair behind her ear she looked at him as if looking at a used piece of paper.

"Nothing much Urahara, I just thought you would like to go home now, expeshially sense your usefulness had been used up," Urahara raised an eye brow at her.

"If I remember correctly all you have done with me is lock me up and let me starve, which might I add does not make you a good hostes." Fainda chuckled at Urahara's light headedness. Walking to the wall she started pressing against the air lights flashed as she did, the invisiable key board let of some clicking noises before the large door opened.

"Care to watch?" waving her hand Fainda shooed the guards away, Urahara rubbed his wrist as Fainda undid the invisiable bindings that had held him for so long. Stepping through the door Fainda beckoned him in he carefully followed. Leading him over to a window she allowed him to pear though, all Urahara could do was gag.

"How did you, I thought their genetic codes were not complete yet.." The massive army stretched out before him, each and everyone listening to their orders. Never taking their eyes off of their commanding officer, walking through the amory taking their time in choosing their wepon and armor.

"Well apparently the codes are complete now," the sound of a door opening made Fainda look behind herself.

"You wished for me to meet someone?" The voice was familiar to Urahara, too familiar.

"Oh I'm glad you could make it, Urahara let me interdouse you to someone." Urahara dared not look behind himself for fear of what he might see.

"These is our head generals, Urahara I would like you to meet-" Slowly Urahara turned around his eyes widened as he saw who they were.

"-Ichigo Kurosaki, Ulquiorra Shifer, Grimmjow Jaggerjows, Toshiro Hitsugaya, and Rosuto," Urahara scratched the back of his head in frustration.

"I see so you competed the forms of your experiments so they don't look like scaly lizards but how intelegent are they? And how well do they fight?" Fainda shook her head, he noticed the Toshiro give a glare to Rosuto who for some reason kept poking him.

"Find out yourself," the ground beneath his feet suddenly disappeared causing him to start falling. But to his surprise some one jumped in after him, but who it was shocked him the most.

"Oh god, they made a Rukia?" Turning his body towards the end of the tunnel he started allowing himself to plumet downward at a faster pace.

"Hey I forgot," Fainda tossed Urahara's Zanpakuto down the hole after him, panicking to catch the falling wepon Urahara failed to keep all of his attention on his enemy. 'Rukia' reached onto her back and pulled her Zanpakuto out of it sheath. Charging forward Rukia struck, the force of her attack was stronger that Urahara had though. Pushing harder she sent him flying downward, trying to change his position was rather difficult for him to do at the velocity he was at but he managed to do so before he struck the ground.

"Urahara.. Your DEAD!" Rukia shouted her deep blue eyes widening she was hungry for blood.

"Shit I don't want to hurt a Rukia look alike!!" as quickly as he could Urahara turned and started to run.

At that same time Fainda pulled out her twin blades and blocked Ichigo Zanpakuto. The blood lust eminating off of Ichigo made Fainda push off of him a good few feet apart and stare at him questioningly.

"Fainda…." Ichigo hissed his eyes glowed white with anger his spiritual pressure swirled around him.

"Well someone seems cranky today," Fainda grined at him. Pointing his blade at Fainda he grabbed his arm with the other.

"Give back Karin…" Fainda raised an eye brow.

"You mean Rosuto's look alike?" Ichigo grinded his teeth together, summoning up some more spiritual pressure Fainda shielded her eyes knowing exactly what he was doing.

"BAKAI!!" Ichigo shouted all around the city people looked up sensing Ichigo spiritual pressure.

Charging forward Ichigo crashed into her the fire in his eye was burning to save his sister, Fainda was surprised to see that this attack was stronger than the last time they fought. Swinging his blade upward Ichigo sent Fainda flying.

Bellow Takai chuckled he was enjoying watching his superior having a difficult time. His sister would have liked that. Turning back to Toshiro he grinned, Toshiro closed his eyes, had he excepted his doom?

"Damn it…" Takai smirked he was accepting it?

"Hey Toshiro, why don't you let out that Bankai of yours? Then this fight might be interesting enough that I don't fall all the way asleep!" Toshiro glared at him.

"Fine then….Bankai!!!" the clouds in the sky swirled and began to turn a deep black as snow fell apon the earth. Takai chuckled, rage, excitement, loss, depression, and a hunger for blood often will lead to death, for Takai it had led to insanity. Ice started to grow on everything around him, down bellow Rangiku stood ready to assist her captain if need, Orihime shivered in her clothes she would never get used to Toshiro's Bankai it was just too cold.

"LET THE FIGHT BEGUN!!"

((Author's note's- TUNE IN NEXT TIME FOR THE FINISH OF TOSHIRO'S FIGHT!!!!))


	24. Letter

**I am sure you have noticed that this story has not been updated for quite some time, I apologize for that and I am going to assure you that I will remake this story in the future but for the time being I am putting it at pause. When I come back to the story I will be starting anew as to get rid of the multiple errors and grammatical mistakes that I noticed as I read over it. I am sorry if I am disappointing you who were hoping for a new chapter, and I will not be surprised if many of you remove this from your favorites. But for those who have continued reading till this point thank you, and as I said before I will remake this story but it will be better and I will attempt to have less mistakes as I figure out the story line and how to make it more of a GrimUlqui comic as I had first intended. To thank you and I hope to see some of you reading my stories in the future.**

**Kohan_Walker**


	25. READY OR NOT HERE I COME AGAIN!

Currently working on the new version of welcome to the human world please wait but it is coming so get ready =)


	26. Opps did i let you see a PREVIEW?

**Hello!! I live!! Please be expecting the first chapter of the actually work put into it story **

**"Bleach::// INFECT :://" So please I am giving you a preview of the first chapter non edited at the moment so excuse any mistakes you find, wait scratch that, if you find any mistakes write a review and copy the paragraph it was in and tell me what it was. I want to make this story something you actually WANT to read. Tell me what you think please!! These are the first few pages of the new revised story and I want to know what you think so far. **

**Chapter one**

**The Beginning**

"It has escaped, quickly get the wounded out of here!" lights flashed all around as people scurried from one place to another, the Captain stood unable to speak as the black mass floated up into the air. Blood smeared the walls where some of them had fallen leaving their mark to show they had once existed, a few of the lower ranks just cried over the corpses as forth squad soul reapers tried to evacuate the wounded. One after another the Shinigami charged forward blades drawn only to quickly fall, another scream echoed around the room as the number of victims grew. No matter what they did it seemed this outbreak would not be silenced, dashing forward his short lieutenant pulled on his arm.

"Captain we must evacuate or at least fight it!" the blond man continued to stare at his out of control creation, his feet didn't move. He was in shock, a small little accident and now this, he couldn't believe what was before his very own eyes. She began to nag him again, that one fang like tooth of her sticking through her lips in aggravation. She tugged on his arm still nothing happened, her clogged footed leader refused to budge from his spot. Slipping her sandal off her foot in one slick motion she brought it up and hit him across the face, surprised by the sudden impact he brought his hand up and felt the red spot. One more ear splitting screech flew through the air as a medical assistant was brought down by a stabbing movement from the mass above them.

"Snap out of it, this is not time to be fazing out!!" smiling he patted her head; his small little partner was always there to give him a kick in the ass when needed even if it was literally a kick in the ass. Red lights continued to flash around him as he stood on the cold metal floor, sirens rang off if the speakers vibrating off of the wall and bouncing back passing though their eardrums again. Hearing the clacking of fast approaching footsteps Urahara turned in time the see his other second in command rush in. Mayuri had changed his appearance once again to a even more disturbing version, two large black diamonds descending from the corners of his eyes until at the cheek bone they curved covering his ears, also a black chin, while the rest of his skin was white. He seem outraged that such a phenomenon would happen after his short trip to the human world to gather data, Hiyori once again nudged him back into reality reminding him of the crisis at hand.

"Thank you Hiyori-Chan," she continued to grind her teeth together as he pulled out his sword, the unsheathing made a loud screech like nails on a chalkboard they seemed much louder and continued to ring out for a longer period of time but he brushed off the unimportant details.

"It is time to end this," The bubbling black accumulation almost as if hearing him turned towards him, confused he stared at it. In all the experiments it had never shown any signs of artificial intelligence, but now after the accident it was showing such large amounts of improvement or in this case such a large amount of disturbing improvement. If it has intelligence it will be able to asses a situation, if it can asses a situation then I can make a decision. That decision can be clouded with confusing details such as emotions, that can influence someone's or something's choices. Charging forward he let a red blast fly from his Zanpakuto it screamed when it came in contact with the black mass, squirming as if in agony the collection of black bubbles started shooting off large spines that struck many around it that were unprepared for such an unexpected surprise. Now not only the science department personnel and soul reapers from other squads littered the floor but fourth squad healers as well.

Shattering apart the bubbles as another survivor sent a small blast of Kido at it, it was forced to slowly rejoin each of the other orbs taking up much needed and required time. Furiously the white and black faced male leaped over the other Shinigami hurt and healing alike, Mayuri Kurotsuchi was infuriated at this creatures disrespect for what he considered his laboratory because of the deal he had made with Urahara before he joined the thirteen court guard squads. Pulling out his sword he muttered the chant he had been taught by his sword releasing it into shikai.

"Rip Ashisogi Jizō!"

**Nahhh! That was from the first few pages of the first chapter, so tell me what you think!! REVIEW!!**

**Your insane sleep deprived Author,**

**Kohan walker ;3**


End file.
